Future Vocaloid Seminary
by lilarinofanficgoddess
Summary: Get to have the chance to see your OC vocaloid-in-training have fun at the seminar and take classes from the Vocaloids themselves and my OC ! See them in action as they prowl the VSA Vocaloid seminar academy , see what classes they take, and discover who they can't tolerate! Rated T just in case! NO LONGER ACCEPTING OCS!
1. Welcome Participants!

**Hey HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! Lilarino here with her second fanfic!**

**Here I'm going to take your OCs and putting them in the Vocaloid Seminary!**

**Can I get a YAY?**

**...**

**No?**

**Ok.. anyways send your OC via PM ONLY (it's ok if you already reviewed yours and tempalte will be at the bottom) **

**I even added my own OC to be one of the teachers, you'll see her in the chapter!**

**Enjoy, people!**

**DISCLAIMER: LILARINOFANFICGODDESS DOES NOT OWN VOCALOID**

* * *

"Hello everyone!" Meiko yelled into the micro phone vivaciously.

Spread through out the room were young hopefuls' faces covered in pride.

They had been accepted out of thousands and thousands of entries after all!

"Now let me introduce your professors! Ms. Hatsune Miku will teach 'Undergoing Publicity'!"

Being the diva Miku was she flashed a smile at the crowd and waved.

"Teaching song writing will be Megpoid Gumi!"

Gumi waved and instantly put her hands behind her back like they were before.

"The Kagamines will be assisting to every class."

Rin shot the crowd a devilish grin and Len shyly smiled.

"Ms. Megurine will be teaching makeup/costumes."

Luka Megurine ignored the crowd, simply chipping away at her nail polish.

"Kamui Gakupo will teach instruments."

Meiko paused at the end letting Gakupo wink at the group of students.

"I, Meiko, will be teaching acting/stage presence!... along with Kaito Shion..." Meiko gestured at the crowd to herself then grumbled while mentioning Kaito

"..and a new addition to The Vocaloid Seminary teaching staff is Ms. Riria Shion!" Meiko gestured to Riria as she appeared on stage.

"She will be teaching dancing!" Riria got up there and clapped, hinting for the crowd to cheer louder.

Then she put her younger brother Kaito in a head lock and gave him a big noogie.

"...now" continued Meiko," Get your schedule!"

* * *

**R&R! Template-**

**Full Name****:**

**Male or Female****?:**

**Singing Genres****:**

**Hair Color/Style****:**

**Eye Color****:**

**Personality****:**

**Alto, Soprano, or Bearitone****?:**

**Character Item(s)****:**

**Body Type****:**

**Outfit****:**

**Warning: I will only choose the first 30-35 entries (40 if they're REALLY REALLY good)**

**See ya ;)**


	2. Settling Down

**Yo! Again, it's Lilarin-to-da-O! :D**

**Anyways silly little me forgot to fill out my OWN OC's entry!**

**Full Name****: Riria Shion**

**Male or Female****?: Female**

**Singing Genres****: Jazz, Electropop, Heavy Metal**

**Hair Color/Style****: Knee length wavy violet/maroon hair**

**Eye Color****: blue/grey**

**Personality****: The typical caring onrey older sister. She LOVES to jam out on her guitar but since she was a ballet **

**prodigy dance is her true passion. She is outgoing and fun and very clever (in the creative, mischievious way). **

**Though I warn you do NOT anger her, she is also good at knife throwing *evil grin* (a mix of Meiko and Luka... kind of)**

**Alto, Soprano, or Bearitone****?: Alto (for a girl ;D, if anyone's ever heard of Nana Mizuki, that's how I picture her **

**voice to be like)**

**Character Item(s)****: Lychee fruit, electric guitar, and sludge hammer**

**Body Type****: 6,2", DD cups, 136 lbs.**

**Outfit****: A dark purple strapless, mid thigh corset dress with black lace embroidery with the bottom part a 3 tiered **

**tutu skirt helm and wears fish net tights with it. Her gloves are fishnet up until her forearm then the edging is **

**floral black lace. She wears black combat boots. She also has a choke-ee necklace with a big X charm on it.**

**I was SO-O-O-O-O-O-O impressed with the character you guys created.**

**Also if you want anything in particular to happen to your OC let me know!**

**Though, since she is my best friend on fanfic I'll let her OC's POV go first ;)**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING! ^w^**

**DISCLAIMER: LILARINOFANFICGODDESS DOES NOT OWN VOCALOID**

* * *

**-Kumi's POV-**(OC by Risie-chan)

(Kumi Natsumi

Female

Long silky black hair with red highlights, her bang covers her left eye.

Royal purple eyes

Soprano

Is quite shy and emotionless when you first meet her but when you get to know her she is nice and funny and cool, though she

has a gothic aura.

Slim and has pale and smooth skin, like porcelain.

Wears casual but fashionable clothes, but has hints of goth in it. Wears gothic lollita dresses or dresses with red, silver/gray,

black, white, purple colors. Doesn't wear make up, unless for mascara when needed. Oh and wears accesories but only one

necklace, a few braceletts, and a pair or earrings. Likes cats!)

This academy is MASSIVE, how much did it even cost to make this place?

Anyways, there is already a long line to recieve our schedules so I fought my way through the grueling sea of wanna-bes.

"Ouch!Ooo-sorry-'scuse me!" I said slowly making my way up to where an actual line was formed.

I was absolutely shocked I got the acceptance letter, despite that I didn't even officially enter.

-_Flash Back-_

_"Kumi,I have got acceptance letter for you from a weird seminar of some sort.." Mrs. Natsumi said with a puzzled look on her _

_face while she tossed the manila envelope onto the granite kitchen counter while Kumi was munching away on cereal._

_This was peculiar-Kumi hardly ever got any mail!_

_She tore the envelope open as quick as she could and opened it to a front forum that said..._

_"**Congratualations, Kumi Natsumi! You have been accepted to the Future Vocaloid Training Seminary!"**_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on! Could this be because of the videos I post online? Kumi thought with a bewildered expression on her _

_face while skimming through the letter._

_Though, this was an opportunity for all she wanted,s o how could she turn down the offer?_

_-End of Flashback-_

"Hello? Ms. Natsumi? Here's your schedule and handbook, now go to the next table for your student ID." said the attendant at

the station.

I simply nodded and hurried to the other table while clutching on to the hand book and schedule.

One thing; I am NOT good with new people so it's going to be quite awkward for me on these first few days.

Hmmm... my schedule is;

1st hour- Dance; Ms. R. Shion

2nd hour- Makeup/Costumes; Ms. L. Megurine

3rd hour- Acting/Stage Presence; Ms. M. Sakine & Mr. K. Shion

4th hour- FREE HOUR

5th hour- Song Writing; Ms. G. Megpoid

6th hour- Undergoing Publicity; Ms. M. Hatsune

7th hour- Instruments; Mr. G. Kaumi

8th hour- Vocal Lessons; (not selected until 8th hour tommorow)

At the table I saw my ID and snatched it as fast as I could.

Anxioty was swallowing me whole by now.

"Natsumi..." I bluntly whispered, seeking for my name on the dormitory sheet

Kumi Natsumi- Room 3007

Alright, now, where IS Room 3007?

I plucked my room key off its hook and headed for the 30th floor.

_Klunk, klunk, klunk _went my boots as they met the marble flooring.

Most people were so nervous they were shaking out of their skin... not saying that I''m confident or anything.

I quite like that we start classes tommorow and not today so we can adjust to our new environment.

Just please don't stick me with an idiot as a roommate. Or a slob, hopefully they won't mind my cat.

I mean, who doesn't love him?

The 30th floor was luxurious, with the elevator opening up to a hallway with a huge glass wall, overlooking all of the Harajuku

district.

"Wow.." I mused looking down at the world below me.

Gazing down upon others upon such heights made me feel powerful, like asolutey nothing could stop me.

As I took a right to the hallway my dorm was 14 rooms away.

Nervous as hell, I took a deep and turned the key.

"Hey!" said the girl who was supposedly my roommate.

She had vibrant lime green hair in half pigtails and was crashed on the couch

* * *

**-Mika's POV-**(OC by OtakuHeart)

(Full Name: Mika Karune

Male or Female?: Female

Singing Genres: Pop, dance, jazz

Hair Color/Style: Lime green and straight, but with two half pigtails (meaning some of her hair is in pigtails, but the rest just

lies flat. Think Misa Amane from Death Note)

Eye Color: Lime green

Personality: Mika is bubbly and an airhead, but when push comes to shove she has an inner strength no one can challenge. She

gets really shy around people she crushes on, and acts almost tsundere to them.

Alto, Soprano, or Bearitone?: High alto

Character Item(s): Strawberries and cats!

Body Type: Petite, with b cup breasts.

Outfit: Pink and black headphones, black stud earrings, a loose, Len type light grey sailor shirt with a lime green tie and

accents, pink and black speaker wristlets, a dark grey Miku type skirt with lime green trim, a lime green belt that hangs

diagonally around her skirt, grey knee socks with two lime green stars embroidered on them, black and lime green sneakers.

She has a white pet cat that she keeps on her head named Nekigo. She also has a dusting of freckles across her nose)

"Hey!" I cheerfully greeted my roommate.

* * *

**Oooooooooooooooooooo! A cliffie!**

**R&R please!**

**Send my OCs, we still have alot of openings.**

**See ya ti' then!**

**Lilarino, OUT!**


	3. I Have a Feeling

**Hey heeeeeeey! **

**It's Lilarino, back with Chapter 3 of Future Vocaloid Seminary!**

**Thank YOU SO MUCH for all of you who reviewed!**

**Let me know if you want anything in particular to happen to your OC~**

**Also please let me know what would be their favorite class/teacher if you can.**

**I also need a bit of inspiration.. heh heh ^^"**

**I'll try to update every week if not every day because I love you all!**

**R&R and also pm!**

**I have 27 spots left for OCs, so keep sending them!**

**Enjoy the story and thank you for all of your support.**

**I'm trying to embrace the personalities of the OCs the best I can~**

**Keep on being awesome!**

**DISCLAIMER: LILARINOFANFICGODDESS DOES NOT OWN VOCALOID**!

* * *

-Mika's POV-

I came up to the door to greet my roommate, though I have a feeling I came off too jittery.

"Hey! My name is Mika Karune! What's your name?" I asked, vigorously shaking her hand.

"...Kumi Natsumi..." she stated barely under a mutter,"oh... you have a cat? I have one to... what's his name?"

"Nekigo! Anyways nice to meet ya, Kumi!" I said noticing she spotted Nekigo resting on my head.

"...Well... I better get to unpacking..." Kumi muttered returning to her hostile attitude.

Man... she's going to be tough to crack...

"Wanna watch '_Cats- The_ Musical' with me?" I offered

"Oh? Huh... sure!" she said hesitating a bit then coming off maybe just a bit excited, "What's your schedule?" she asked quietly.

"I have... hm...

Instruments; Mr. Kamui for 1st hour

Makeup/costumes; Ms. Megurine for 2nd...

Then for 3rd I have Songwriting

For 4th hour I have a free hour..

5th is Dance with Ms. Shion

6th is Undergoing Publicity; Ms. Hatsune

7th is Acting/Stage Presence with Ms. Sakine and Mr. Shion

and we all have vocals last" I said, reading off my schedule.

"Oh, we have 3 hours together... not including vocals" she stated, actually talking in a normal volume.

"Cool! Since it's seven o'clock, want to get your pajamas on, I brought some *Papico, *Kani Pan, *Gari Gari Kun, *Pocky, and

*Caplico, we can indulge ourselves to while watching the movie!"

"Sure!" Kumi said finally showing a trace of any emotion.

I slowly got out of my cozy position on my queen sized top bunk and headed to get the DVD along with the snacks.

Man, I love those Strawberry *Papicos!

I hand her 3 ramune flavored *Gari Gari Kun popsicles and pressed the button for the 'painting' to flip over to the side where it's

a T.V. (boy do they know how to snaz up the place!).

"Hee hee hee! I LOVE the opening!" I giggled in delight as the 'cats' danced and leaped on the screen.

"Me too.." Kumi said, actually smiling!

You see that?

SMILING!

"Which character is your favorite?" she asked.

"I dunno why, but I like Macavity for some reason, you?" I responded.

"Hee hee... I have a liking towards Grizabella some how, you know, with her remembering her glory days and all..."

"Cool." I nodded, "Care for some *Kani Pan?"

"Sure... I think it's kind of cool how they shape it like a crab."

"Yeah, it is!" I said handing her a package of it while my attention remained content on the screen, as Jennyanydots was about

to appear.

~-Two Hours Later-~

"Ah! Man I never get bored watching this, this should be my 36th? No, 37th time watching it!" I exclaimed with a big yawn.

She giggled with a casual, "Cool!" and made her way to the balcony.

I leisurely followed her and found her staring down at the buildings and glowing lights of the Harajuku district of Tokyo.

"Having fun?" I asked with a goofy grin on my face.

"Yeah, I just never thought that I would be here with an opportunity like this, you know?" she stated with a look on her face that

seemed almost... well, lost.

"Oh talk about it! Once I submitted my entry I never actually thought I'd be accepted!"

"Well... that's the thing, I didn't even offically enter, they saw my videos online and sent me the acceptance letter..." she said

with an expression of low self confidence.

"Oh, stop doubting yourself! If you got accepted without even entering then that means you are TWICE as good as all these

other people!" I exclaimed, actually feeling frustrated with her always second guessing her actions.

"You...you really think so?" so asked with a flicker of hope in her eyes.

"Yes, yes I really think so!"

Then we gazed upon the world below us in still silence.

"It's starting to get cold isn't it?" I yawned.

"I guess so." she shrugged, heading inside.

Kumi cleaned up her wrappers and even offered to gather mine though I refused being to modest to let someone do such a

simple task for me.

I dumped my arm load of trash into the trash can then wrapped my self into my lime green comforter and cozied my body up

onto my mattress.

"Mika?" Kumi asked.

"Yes, Kumi?"

"How do you feel about this year at the seminar?"

I responded with a grin,"I have I feeling it's going to be great."

* * *

-The Takenes- (OCs by Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW)

(Yuki Takene- Male.

JRock, Pop, and Ballad.

Black hair and similar ponytail (even the hair length) as Gakupo's and has a pair of black chopsticks accessories holding his ponytail .

Black eyes.

He's the eldest brother of Haru (22 so 2 years older than Haru), Shisu and Nori. He's calm, nice and mature, loves to smile. Despite on his 'Prince Charming' feature, all the girls swoon over him and he has to do something to escape from them. Plus, he's the one who can calm his younger brother, Haru who always likes to 'torture' Nori. He also loves to drink sake and he can't do without it (he always brings his sake bottle all the times. So, better not let Meiko or Haku noticing his stuff). If he has a booze-drinking contest with Meiko (and Haku), of course he wins since he can't get drunk at all (That's what Haru calling him 'Tanuki' because of Yuki's mysterious ability. (Well, Yuki called Haru 'Shota' in return))

Baritone. (Simple to say, slight deeper than Gakupo's)

Sake, Paper fan

About 6'1, fair skin and similar build like Gakupo's

Black unbuttoned coat with long sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a white shirt (which has 1 or 2 buttons leave open) within (and tucked in inside his black pants) and dark brown dress shoes. He also wears a silver wristwatch on his left wrist, a pair of silver half-framed glasses and a white version of Kaito's earphones on his ears.

Haru Takene- Male

J-pop, Pop

Short black hair (just think of Hanbei's hairstyle in Samurai Warriors 3)

Black eyes

Bright, yet sarcastic. Outgoing and confident in his talent. He loves to make some experiments and invent some dangerous stuffs and always find someone (Vocaloids and UTAUloids including Nori (who is always his 'lab rat')) to test his inventions. If he smirked evilly at anyone, they'll 'doomed' and have to become his 'lab rats'. Plus, he's also a sweet tooth and loves to eat sweet stuffs but if he doesn't eat anything sweet for a week, he'll get depressed and hit anyone close to him until he got his sweets. One more thing is, he usually enters in weird ways (like entering the house by blowing the wall with bomb, coming into the house by using chimney like Santa Claus, using ninja disguide method or shooting at the roof by using his rocket). Of course, everyone would think that why he didn't use the normal way by just knocking and opening the door to enter. -_-;; (I think he loves to test his experiment on house as well)

Alto (based on Umeka Shōji's voice. Well, because this OC is based on SW3 Hanbei himself)

Yoyo, sweet stuffs (like candy, lolipop, marshmallow and others), tool kit (he uses it to invent stuff)

Slender build with fair skin. His appearance looks similar to his brother except he doesn't have white bang like his younger brother. Plus, everyone can mistaken him as Nori's 'evil twin', since they almost look alike and have same height. Actually Haru is 2 years older than Nori.

Neon white (mix with blue glows) headphone w/ small mic attached holding his light blue worker beret (like the one in 1800-1900) on his head, so that his beret can't be blown away. White scientist coat with light blue T-shirt within and dark blue tie leaves loosely on his neck, pale blue jeans and white sneakers.

Shisu Takene- Female

Pop, Sweet, Rock

She's Yuki's and Haru's younger sister (and also Nori's older sister despite she's a year older than him). Shisu looks gentle but she always acts serious with a slightly inner psychotic side. Yes, if she's angry (very, very angry), she'll gone psycho mode and chase or torture anyone with any random weapons. She loves to collect weapons (from kunai, naginata, katana to machine gun and rocket launcher) and also bloodshed. She is known as 'Bloodshed Vocaloid'. She also hates his brother, Nori playing pranks and always trying to teach him a lesson by torturing him. Every time after Nori done his prank, Shisu will appear and chase him off for her torture list. Sometimes she will co-operate with Haru to torture Nori (well, their plan will stopped if Yuki cames to stop them). She loves green tea and needs it to calm herself down.

Alto (or between Alto or Soprano?) - based on Haruka Shimotsuki's voice.

Green tea, naginata (and some weapons like firearm, machine gun, frying pan (only when she cooks. Yes, she can cook))

Fair skin, slender build with C cup-sized breasts. 5'5" (5'7" if with boots or okobo on)

A red version of Gakupo's headphones (Yes, resembles blood). White mini kimono top with red sakura patterns (but everyone think that those patterns are the blood stains since she loves bloodshed (and loves to kill peoples?)) and red mini skirt underneath. White fingerless gloves with red Japanese hand guards on them. White stockings with black ankle-length high-heel boots.

Nori Takene- Male (But he kept getting mistaken as female because of his feminine feature and appearance)

Rock, Heavy Metal, Pop, J-rock.

Black middle length hair with slightly spiky at below and white, long bang/streaks in front.

Black eyes

Personality: He's a playful and mischievous guy and prank lover. He always thinks of something and makes some pranks on everyone. He's known as 'VocaJoker' since he loves prank. Despite on his ability of adjusting his voice between male and female and also his feminine appearance (even he dresses as a punk or crossdresses), everyone can mistaken him as a female. Of course, he doesn't like them mistaking him as a girl. Sometimes, Nori can give the others his 'moe' look aka puppy eyes (or Chibi Inu mimi mode) if anyone is mad at him. Oh, because he kept causing trouble, so he always got 'tortured' by two of his older siblings (well, if you want to know).

Alto, Soprano, or Bearitone?: Soprano perhaps?

Character Item(s): Onigiri, Electric guitar, Dog

Body Type: Slightly fair skin and slim build with a few muscles (well, unnoticeable).

Outfit: A black sleeveless turtleneck top with gray vest (with long slip), a black belt-like collar with a silver cross on his neck, gray jeans with silver chain hanging on his waist and black sneakers, gray fingerless arm-length gloves on both arms. He also wears a silver stud on left ear and neon silver headphones w/ small mic attached hanging on his neck.

* * *

"This place is HUGE!" mused Haru as he stood on front of the seminary, rubbing a steel pillar.

"Yes, 60 floors." replied Shisu while scanning the building up and down.

"Oh boy, the pranks and traps I can set up inside this thing!" Nori exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"God help us all.." Yuki muttered.

* * *

***Papico- Papico is ice cream in a bottle shaped tube. Is comes in various flavors and tastes like a milk shake. It's very popular in Japan :3**

***Kani Pan- Kani Pan is sweet bread that is in the shape of a crab.**

***Gari Gari Kun- Gari Gari Kun is a popular popsicle in Japan. The 'gari gari' is the sound of biting into the popsicle.**

***Caplico- Caplico is sweet cream that comes in a variety of flavors in an ice cream cone.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I will continue the individual POVs of the Takene siblings in the next chapter!**

**See ya!**

** I love you all!**

**Keep sending on OCs and R&R!**

***blows a kiss***


	4. Class Starts Now!

**What's up awesome people who is reading my story?**

**You obviously have good taste if you are reading this right now ;D**

**By the way I'm SO SORRY for not updating soon!**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, because I actually enjoyed making it!**

**I'm trying to update as frequently as I can because I love you all and I'm trying to fit everyone's OC in! (I have only 5 spots left, so send them in fast!)**

**I REALLY love you all who have submitted their OC in AND reviewed/private messaged~**

**Thank you all have favorited and followed my story because it means a LOT to me **

**Try not to send in gothic or twin OCs because I'm getting ALOT of those right now e.e**

**If you have a preffered schedule for your OC send those in too!**

**I hope you take a liking towards this chapter!**

**Remember if you have any ideas of what you want to happen to them let me know**

**Now enjoy chapter four of Future Vocaloid Seminary!**

**The POV that will start this chapter off will be Nori of the Takene siblings! **

**Then Haru, Shisu, and Yuki!**

**Love you all!~**

* * *

-Nori's POV-

"Hee hee hee! I can see it now!~" I murmured with a grin while rubbing my hands together deviously.

"*Aiyah... this is going to be a long, long year", muttered Yuki, facepalming me.

"Hey! My pranks are genius!" I protested with a frown.

"Uhuh... sure they are..." remarked Shisu*nee-chan sarcastically while chipping away at her dark red nail polish (now that I think about it, I'm wondering if it

even IS nail polish...)

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Ooooooooooooooo! VocaJoker's letting off some ste-eam!" Haru laughed.

Fuming, I just stomped into the building.

Please don't let my roomate be one of my siblings!

We got in JUST in time for the presentation as the MC Meiko was talking about the handbook.

Yes... yes...

Luka-sensei's class is on the 3rd floor...

Acting is on the 11th...

Instruments is on the 29th level...

on the 33th floor is Ms. Megpoid...

the 47th floor is Undergoing Publicity...

Riria-sensei has the 56th level.

Hee hee!

Oh my gosh, where to begin?

Maybe a pit here.. mhm.. mhm...

What I think of the teachers so far-

Miku- Hopefully she's not as much of an egoist like the rumors say she is.

Gumi- She seems reasonable and mellow, I shouldn't have to worry about her.

Rin and Len- Rin kind of frightens me while Len seems ok.

Meiko- Eh... dunno what to say..

Kaito- That ice cream eating ditz? Psh!

Riria- Eh... it's not going to be the easiest around her...

Ah, man what a crowd!

"Excuse me-ooo-sorry!" said this girl fending off the people.

I bet the people who give out the schedules feel that it's like tossing sardines to blood thirsty penguins.

"Ahem.. we're the Takenes" says Yuki as the woman at the station swoons.

"Oh! There's the schedules!" Haru says plucking them off of the table.

Prick... what a know-it-all!

Ah! Let's read this thing.

1st hour- Acting/Stage Presence

2nd hour- Instruments

3rd hour- FREE HOUR

4th hour- Undergoing Publicity

5th hour- Dance 

6th hour- Songwriting

7th hour- Costumes/Makeup

8th hour- Vocals

It also looks like I have room 4156.

Sweet, on one of the top floors!

I can't wait!

* * *

**-Haru's POV-**

I swear, if my little brother even DARES set one prank, trap or escapade in MY dorm he will PAY.

Hopefully, the kid will be smart enough to come to his senses and everything will be perfectly fine.

Psh! This is NORI we're talking about, of course he couldn't do that even if his life depended on it!

I looked down at the schedule she scanning through my hours.

1st hour is Songwriting with Megpoid-sensei

2nd hour is Makeup and Costumes with Ms. Megurine

then 3rd hour I have Instruments

I'm free in 4th hour

I have Acting/Stage presence with Mr. Shion and Ms. Sakine in 5th hour

Then Dance is on 6th hour with Shion-sensei

and 7th is Undergoing Publicity with Ms. Hatsune

Vocals are last for everyone.

Nori dashed in the elevator carrying his bags beind him without any trace of hesitation.

"Suckers!" he taunted with the glass elevator closing afterward.

"*Kono yarou..." I muttered to myself.

I clutched the key of dorm 542 in my hands.

Why did I get stuck with the 5th floor?

Why me, huh?

I really should be thankful... I mean, I never thought I'd really get accepted, and it was a big surprise once we all got the acceptance letters.

_-Flash back-_

_"Hey guys! I got the mail!" Nori exclaimed, sprinting into the house, "wait are these the..." _

_"Wait, are you really sure they are...?" Shisu questioned while snatched 4 manila envelopes from Nori with a raised eye brow._

_"I...I..think they are..." Yuki murmured with a frozen expression on his face._

_"Could they really be...?" I gasped._

_Yuki, Shisu, Nori, and I stood there silently in a moment of disbelief, followed by a chorus of sqeals, laughter, and ended with a huge group hug._

_We made it. All of us._

_-End of Flash Back- _

"Yuki, what floor do you have?" Shisu asked, interupting my day dream.

"The 54th, and you?" Yuki responded.

"Oh, I have the 51st floor." Shisu informed.

"Well, we better get to going, don't you think guys?" I asked wondering why we were just standing there.

They both nodded in agreement and we headed towards the elevator.

Inside the elevator, one whole wall was glass, looking out towards the city making a pleasant view.

"Whoa..." I whispered, placing my hand on the glass.

"I know right...?" I heard Shisu say under her breathe.

Yuki just stood there smiling, as usual.

"Tell me I'm not the only one whose terrified and hoping that their roommate being a total creep?" asked breaking the awkwardness.

"Oh, you are for surely not the only one!" Shisu, my *imotou, responded.

"I follow Shisu on that, also." Yuki agreed.

"Man... I hope Nori didn't get in any trouble..." Shisu continued.. and wait a minute was she actually... _concerned_?

"Oh... we can only hope when it comes to that... never expect." I replied.

Shisu smirked, then chuckled under her breathe and said, "You definetly got that right!"

We all errupted into laughter until the elevator door opened to the 5th floor.

"Oh.. see you guys, video call me when you're done unpacking so we can compare schedules."

They both nodded in silence as I stepped off the elevator and disappeared into the 5th floor.

"Oh... it must be time for me to get off, call me via video so we can compare schedules." I said.

"Alrighty!" exclaimed Shisu with a big grin and a thumbs up.

"Be careful." Yuki said as he waved.

"Will do..." I muttered.

Will do.

* * *

**-Shisu's POV-**

* * *

"Heh, looks like I'm next." I grumble staring at the clock on in the elevator.

"I suppose you are."Yuki nii-san remarked sternly.

"You hang in there with all your fan girls, got it?"

He chuckled in that deep voice of his and patted my back, "Got it." he replied, reassuringly.

Or, at least reassuringly enough for me to let it pass.

"I really do wonder what happened to Nori..." I mumbled.

"I do too. Knowing Nori, I don't know for sure."

"Me either, me either..."

"I should be fine about the fangirls, my *Imotou. If not I'll let you know."

"Heh, you better!" I smirked with a wink.

"I bet you think the best part for is getting to chase them with your weapons." I commented.

"Psh! Duh! Why do you think I do what I do?" I gloated sarcastically.

"Ding, ding, ding!" alarmed the elevator as the two doors glidded apart.

"Keep yourself and best of wishes!" Yuki said, concluding our conversation.

"Right back at ya!" I half-yelled, departing into the hallway of the 51st floor.

Arriving at the door of dorm number 5148 I sighed.

The moment of truth.

To see who will be my roommate.

1...2...3!

I twist the key in the lock, causing the door to open with a click.

Inside was a girl with two long, dark-brown twin tails sharpening two knifes.

"What's up?" she said icely, with out a care in the world.

"Nothing..." I said with the same tone while plopping down my stuff.

"The place is huge isn't it?" she with said with not one trace emotion.

"Guess so." Man, am I a master conversationalist or what?

I set up my naginatas in their stands and even.

"Wait... is that... a 1963 edition *naginata?" she asked as shock hit her face.

I all I did was slowly nod, and I too was shocked that she was geniunely convercing.

"Cool! Most people would KILL to get that! Where did you find it?"

"Uh... garage sale." I responded now confused why she all of a sudden was gushing over my naginata.

"Lucky!" she huffed with jealousy.

-~The Next Morning~-

"Aw.. man.." I grumbled as I hit the snooze button and climbed out of the bottom bunk.

Nitsu turns out to be really cool!

Last night he stayed up playing truth or dare and the card game I brought called 'Guess that Weapon! Japanese Edition'.

"Today's the day we start classes..." Nitsu groaned with exaust as she was halfway down the top bunk latter.

"And we get to offically meet the teachers."

"I hope you know it's just going to be them talking to each other, talking about themselves, and answering our questions, right?" Nitsu told me, still not used to the

morning.

"Uhuh... they STILL call it 'Meet the Teachers!'" I informed with fake enthusiasm, "Anyways I hope we have at least one class together!"

"Same." Agreed Nitsu with a nod.

"Care for some *tamagoyaki?"

"Sure! What's in it?"

"Basil and more herbs." I explained.

"Alrighty."

I handed her a quarter of the tamagoyaki I packed with me yesterday for food on a paper plate.

"Thanks, Shisu." she said as she gave me a thumbs up.

"Anytime!" I replied with a wink.

Then we sat on our bar stools and burst into laughter.

"20 minutes untill will we gotta go!" Nitsu exclaimed as she gathered all her stuff and ran to her bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Oh yeah!" I ran into my bathroom and slipped out of my pajamas with haste.

I wore my usual, a white mini kimono top with red sakura patterns a red mini skirt underneath.

I brushed my teeth and put my hair up in my trademark high pony tail with the red ribbons I had packed.

"Alright, wanna come with me to the introduction I asked, meanwhile putting my knife in it's case on my belt.

"Sure." Nitsu said, fastening her boots.

"Ready?"

Nitsu nodded and I opened the door, "You have the key, right?"

"Yup." Nitsu assured.

Arriving at the first floor I found all three of my brothers.

"Shisu, why didn't you video chat?" Nori asked, always starting with the questions.

"My phone was probably off, so now can it before I glue high heels on your feet while your asleep."

Nori gulped and kept quiet, as he was told to.

Up on the was Mr. Shion and Riria sensei, about to have an arm wrestling competition.

"Alright", Meiko said on as they got in their positions,"start on the count of three.."

"1...2...3!"

Kaito's hand rapidly hit against the table with a painful smack as he yelped in agony.

"Heh... losing to your ol' *onee chan, eh?" she remarked with a smirk.

"Psh... double D meets double dumb!" he insulted.

"Fatso and hey! You know that I'm twenty IQ points higher than-"

"Shhhhhhhhh! I TOLD you not to say that here!" Kaito shushed at his sister in embarrassment.

Riria held up her hands with a sarcastic look on her face as if to say 'I surrender'.

"Heh, I bet you aren't strong as I am!" Gakupo scoffed trying to make Luka notice though she didn't seem like she really cared.

Riria picked him up and put him over her shoulder.

"P~put me down!" Gakupo protested as he struggled.

Riria laid down on the floor and bench pressed him as if he was a weight.

Almost every student was breaking into gut busting laughter

She then stood up and set him down, "You said _what_?" she asked with a triumphant look on her face.

"...Nothing..." Gakupo grumbled in shame.

"That's what I thought!" Riria smirked.

Man, I could really get to admire that teacher!

* * *

**-Yuki's POV-**

The 'Teachers Introduction' was um... interesting...

I'm off to first hour which is Dance.

Riria-sensei's room is on the 56th room... right?

The elevator revealed a massive dance studio with one wall made of glass to display all of Tokyo and the other three walls were mirrored with ballet bars.

Moments later Riria-sensei appeared out of the back room of the studio with a black lace leotard, fishnet tights, and striped leg warmers with grey ballet flats.

"Ohayo! Welcome to the dance class of the Future Vocaloid Seminary! I'm Riria Shion, call me Riria-sensei or just Riria."

"Anyways", she continued,"in this class you'll be learning Ballet, Enka, Flamenco, Bollywood, Tango, Street dance, and for the girls... belly dancing!" she exclaimed with

a wink," usually on Mondays, you don't watch us teachers on a stage bickering and throwing each other around, but instead you'll be in homeroom which is your first

hour so you all are stuck with me on Monday mornings for another half hour."

This is going to be a long year.

* * *

***Kono yarou- an insult like,"Go to Hell"**

***Naginata- a weapon like a sword. It is used in womens' martial arts in Japan.**

***Sensei- Teacher, higher power**

***Onee chan, nee-chan- older sister**

**Thank you so much for your support.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! *blows a kiss***

**Keep on being awesome, so be sure to F & F (favorite and follow) and R & R!**

**Love ya guys!**

**Lilarino, OUT!**


	5. Good Luck You'll Need It

**Hey everyone!**

**It's Lilarino now back with chapter five of Future Vocaloid Seminary!**

**There are 2 more spots left, so if you want to submit your OC DO IT NOW BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE.**

**I'm going to thank everyone who has revied, recommened, followed and favorited.**

**I want to give a really special thanks to three people.**

**Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW, OtakuHeart, Animaniac, and FullMoonSpirit97.**

** Because they are AMAZINGLY FANTASTICALLY AWESOME!**

**Since I only did a little but of Yuki's POV I'm going to extend it into this chapter.**

**I felt that it was cut a bit short.**

**Anyways, lately I have been having loads of writers block.**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating as often as I used to!**

**Soon I will be visiting my family in Chicago so unless if I'm lucky I won't be able to update for a week or two.**

**If you have any suggestions or ideas of what should happen to your OC or anyone elses let me know anyway that you can.**

**Enjoy the story and remember that I love you all!**

**DISCLAIMER: LILARINOFANFICGODDESS DOES NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANYTHING LICENSED.**

* * *

**-Yuki's POV- (OC by Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW)**

I heard whispers all over the studio.

"Wow, he's cute!"

Or,"So dreamy!~"

I sighed, really, a fangirl maime now?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah sure, now on with the intro. Got it?" Riria thankfully interupted with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Anyways," she continued,"in about 4 months everyone in the seminary will be travelling around the world with us teachers. Most of the time we'll be in each city for about two

days, though some may be longer. You'll either be in group one with- Kaito, Rin, and Miku, group two with- Meiko, Luka, and I, or group three with- Gumi, Len, and that prick

Gakupo. Some cities we will be visiting are Chicago and New York in America, Mumbai in India, Cairo Egypt, Paris the city of romance, London of England, Moscow and St.

Petersburg in Russia and many more!" she chimed joyously STILL continuing,"But this is the best part- by the end of the seminar's year everyone will get to perform the finale

concert at Tokyo's very own Nokia Stadium and will be broadcasted to the whole world!"

Many students applauded, including myself.

Nokia stadium was where only stars performed it would be an honor to even be NOMINATED to perform there.

"Now", Riria went on," all that all the teachers will instruct you of is to prepare you for this finale concert."

She glanced down at the forum in her hands,"Ah! Now here it says I have to introduce myself! Alrighy... um... I'm Riria Shion and I'm 24 years and the older sister of the more

known Kaito Shion. I started ballet when I was three years old. I was recognized as a prodigy and studied in Moscow, Russia for dance. I also love to play the electric guitar.

Currently, I am Vocaloid's choreographer and sometimes they call me in to play the guitar. I mean- who else would put up with choreographing for Miku?" she lightly

chuckled at the last statement.

"Now... let me teach you all the basic stretches. I wish you good luck... you'll need it."

Yes, yes I will.

* * *

**-Arisa's POV- (OC by ArtemisRide)**

(Full Name: Arisa Ishi

Male or Female?: Female

Singing Genres: Ballads, upbeat pop, and techno-y songs.

Hair Color/Style: She has straight waist-length black hair. It is parted to the right side.

Eye Color: She has black eyes.

Personality: She is very loud and outgoing. She is also very smart, but she is also quite forgetful, and she has no sense of direction. She is hot-tempered and blunt. A lot of

times after she gets angry and screams at someone, she'll just pull out a book because reading makes her feel better. She'll always stand up for herself.

Alto, Soprano, or Bearitone?: Soprano

Character Item(s): Blackberries and books

Body Type: She is tall and willowy.

Outfit: She wears a black tank top with a white oriental design, black short-shorts, and white boots with black laces. She has black and white headphones.)

"Almost there..." I muttered as I was at the corner of the auditorium where 'Acting and Stage Presence' was held in the Future Vocaloid Seminary.

I pulled open the two double doors that revealed thousands and thousands of theatre seats and a gigantic stage located at the front.

The background of the stage was the theatrical symbol of two masks.

One with a somber expression, and the other with a clown-like grin.

"Hey, hey!" Meiko waved, shoving Kaito out of the way causing him to tumble into the nearest row of seats.

"Ow! What was that for? !" Kaito protested.

"Oh, I don't want her to have the first impression that your a loser so that I won't be a loser by forced association." Meiko explained, as if it was a legitamate reason.

I chuckled, covering my smile.

Heh, those two would definetly make an entertaining couple!

"Alrighty! Take a seat in the front row and we should be up there in a couple of minutes!" Meiko instructed gesturing towards the front of the theatre.

_-Flash Back-_

_I twisted the key of the dorm and walked in, observing my new surroundings that I would be staying for the year and a half._

_"Hiya!" greeted a girl that I guess is my roommate._

_"AH!" I screeched, by the fact that I did NOT expect to see someone there already._

_She had black wavey hair with steaks of lime green and yellow._

_Though, what was weird was what she was doing... coloring on her toes with markers._

_"I'm Kyoko Tamashiine! What's your name?" she asked._

_"I'm Arisa Ishi." I introduced myself._

_"Nice to meet ya, Kyoko-chan!" _

_She scrambled to crash on the lower bunk._

_Laying on her stomach she was flipping through pages of some sort of manga._

_"You read manga? Cool."_

_"Yup I have it with me wherever I go!"_

_"What kind of Manga do you read?"_

_"Oh, I read alot of them! But my favorites would have to be 'Fruit's Basket', 'Tokyo Mew Mew', or 'Shugo Chara!'!"_

_-End of Flash Back- _

And that was how I met my room mate, Kyoko.

She may be unusual, but that's what is unique about her.

"Hey everyone! Welcome to Acting and stage presence!"

**(ArtemisRide- I know your OC's POV is short so I'm going to continue it in the next chapter)**

* * *

**-Regular POV-**

_**12 hour time skip!~**_

"Hello everyone of the Future Vocaloid Seminary! Everyone come to the rooftop in your swim suit, because it's time for the annual first day pool party!" boomed the voices of

Meiko and Riria on the intercom throughout the seminary.

In a matter of 45 minutes almost everyone was there.

The hundred students lined up in front of the massive pool on the roof top of the skyscraper.

"1...2...3... get your splash on!" cheered most of the teachers as they counted down.

Each teaching staff member, including Rin and Len, jumped right in.

"Wooo hoooooo!" now all students were helping themselves to the pool.

Next to the pool was the food.

Hawaiian roasted pig, pina coladas, all the island food to anyone's hearts' content!

"This is SO FUN!" Riria cried in joy while it was almost her turn for the diving board.

At the top of it was a terrified out of his pants Kaito.

Durring the end of his class Meiko had dared him to.

"You will cry. And I will laugh. And it will be funny." Meiko had said.

Truth be told, Kaito actually had a liking for Meiko.

Some bizarre 'even if they hit you with a shoe' kind of liking, you know?

Wearing a dark blue speedo that his own sister had dared him to wear he slipped, hit his bottom on the diving board, and unwillingly plunged into the twelve foot deep water.

"A~a~ag!" Kaito yelled.

He landed in no other than the arms of Meiko.

They both blushed wildly and Meiko panicked, dropping Kaito into the water.

Luka lounged with a book in the only vacant corner of the pool- at least it was vacant until Gakupo swam over.

"Hey...uh...Luka- I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner?" Gakupo pleaded.

"Not in your puny little dreams." denied Luka, her concentration never leaving the book.

"Ah...ok." he sighed.

He told himself, one day he would get one date.

At least one.

"Now time for the hula dancing competition!" Rin shouted into microphone and continued, "participants will be Kaito, Len, and Gakupo!"

She deviously grinned at the three as they grudgingly glared at her.

The trio of 'hula dancers' slipped on their grass skirts and signaled to turn on the dancing music.

"Ah, ah, a~ah! Don't forget the coconut bras!" Miku lectured with a smirk.

"God...help." Gakupo muttered under his breathe.

"H-how do I even put this on?" Len stuttered while giving the coconut bra a quizzical look.

Everyone was laughing, even Luka chuckled just bit, then hastistly returning to her book.

"Come on, ladies! Make it quick!" Meiko teased from the pool.

Kaito glared at her, then continued helping Len tie his.

Wish them good luck... they need it.

"Luka don't just sit there and read! You see what Rin and Meiko got them to do?" Riria asked while swimming in next to Luka.

"But, I'm getting to the good part!" she whined.

Riria was flustrated to the point where she took Luka by the wrist and pulled her into the crowd.

The hula dancing music blasted through the speakers and Len, Kaito, and Gakupo unwillingly swayed their hips to the music.

"I find this disturbing, yet strangley compelling..." Luka pointed and laughed.

"Agreed. Disturbing in so many ways but very compelling in despite of all of that." Riria nodded with a chuckle.

"You know what guys? I'm actually starting to get the hang of this!" Kaito whispered to Gakupo and Len.

"Who wants to ditch these losers for a water ballon fight?" Meiko exclaimed to the crowd.

She was followed chorus of 'yeah!'s and Meiko left to retrieve the bucket of water ballons waiting to be bursted.

"God, this is going to be the best!" Miku cheered while Gumi nodded with a small smile.

Riria sat back with Luka and Rin on the lounge chairs, taking a long swig of her *Sappuro while Luka vigorously flipped through the pages of Dorian Greg and Rin occupied

herself to some chips and guacamole. **(A/N: I feel like Mexican food now XD)**

"Looks like we have an entertaining group of students this year." said Riria in a flat tone.

"You can say that again." Rin added while sipping her orange-pineapple smoothie, "Luka, put that book away! Soak in the atmosphere of the party!"

Luka shot both of them a glare as if to say 'not now'- she even added a gesture.

Riria rolled her eyes and Rin let out a sigh.

Before anyone knew it, water balloons where airborne and bursted on unfortunate individuals.

This year will be interesting for students and teachers alike.

Everyone was running about to hit as much people as possible.

Wish them all luck, they'll need it.

For sure.

* * *

**Imotou- younger sibling**

**Sapporo- a Japanese beer**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter...**

**I know it sucked so please, have mercy *m* it was short too**

**Let me know if you have any ideas for the story**

**I have been getting amazing reviews and when ever I get sad for any stupid reason of mine, these reviews make me want to write better for all of you!**

**OtakuHeart- Saying that this is your favorite story on fanfic warms my heart and the only reason I write is for reviews like yours!**

**Animaniac- Saying that you like my writing style and how I embrace every character assures myself from doubt and I geniunely thank you for that!**

**I love LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE you all oh so very much~**

**F&F (favorite and follow) and R&R because this is what makes me want to write more than ever before!**

**See ya later and keep on radiating your awesomeness!**

**V**

**v**

**REVIEW FOR A DIGITAL COOKIE**

**V**

**v **

**YOU KNOW YOU WANNA REVIEW**

**V**

**v**

**PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!**

**V**

**v**


	6. Singing all Day Clubbing all Night!

**Lilarino: What's up? **

**Even though you're probably sick of me right now it's Lilarino again XD **

**I think whoever reads this fan fic is totally AWESOME!**

**#1- Because they have good taste in fan fics *wink wink* ;D**

**and #2- About half an hour after I publish the fifth chapter I already have 6 more reviews!**

**SQUEE!**

**I can never say 'I love you' enough to anyone who has followed, favorited, and/or reviewed!**

**Honestly, I thought the last chapter sucked, though it turned out that you all loved it~**

**One day, I was scrolling through my stories and saw nearly 50 reviews for this one...**

**I had an extreme "HOLY SHIT!" moment and it reminded me that my readers are the awesomest readers in all of FanFic!**

**If I ever get one hundred reviews- man, only god knows what I'll do with myself XD**

**Every single day I try my best to come out with the best chapters for you guys because you deserve it~**

**So, behold a disclaimer!**

**Riria: Lilarinofanficgoddess doesn't own Vocaloid or anything liscenced... poor her!**

**Lilarino: HEY! Shut up, character I created!**

**Riria: Man, you have issues!**

**Lilarino: LIKE WHAT? ****!**

**Riria: Well, first of all you spaz out all the time, you have MAJOR scent fettishes, and you talk to your stuffed animals as if **

**they were real!**

**Lilarino: OH WHY I OUGHTA...! Anyways, I, Lilarinofanficgoddess present the sixth chapter of Future Vocaloid Seminary! And wish Riria luck D:(**

* * *

**-Arisa's POV- (OC by ArtemisRide)**

"That pool party was a blast, wasn't it Arisa?"my room mate Kyoko beamed as we entered our dorm, each of us wrapped in towels.

I nodded with a small smile, "Yeah... it was."

It was lively and enjoyable, reassuring me that it was the right decision to be here.

"Now let's go SHOWER UP!" she cheered, racing into her bathroom.

I giggled thinking that my Kyoko was quite the boisterous one.

Walking into my bathroom I thought it was too ponderous for my needs but, what's so bad about that?

Feet were cooled by the chilly grey marble tile as I entered.

Sometimes I wonder how much it costed to build this place, even if Mr. Crypton is filthy rich .

This dormatory is so luxurious that they provide a sauna in each bathroom and even a jaccuzi, too!

I slid into the shower, touching it's smooth and glossy granite walls.

My body was tingling with the sensation of warm water touching my skin.

Muscles relieved themselves, allowing myself to be at ease.

I sat myself down on the built-in granite bench on the wall and let out a sigh.

Today was very eventful with classes and all.

_-Flash Back-_

_"Good afternoon students of the Future Vocaloid Seminary!" Gumi Megpoid-sensei chirped into the microphone,"Now is where we will announce your vocal groups!"_

_She paused for a moment to allow everyone to chatter about then continued, "If you are a girl and you're classified as a soprano you with be with Miku, Rin, and I!_

_If you were classified as an alto you will be with Meiko, Luka, and Riria! If you are a guy and classified as a soprano you will be with Len. If you are classified as an allto you _

_will be with Kaito. If you are classified as a Bearitone, you will have Gakupo."_

_Being noted as a soprano I made my way to the group consisting of Gumi , Miku, and Rin._

_"Ok!" Miku exclaimed, "today in vocals we'll be practicing our scales! First... you!" she pointed at me._

_"Make sure to hit that note!"_

_-End of Flash Back-_

My flash back was enterrupted by an abrupt knock at the door.

"Arisa-chan, you'll use all the hot water if you take a shower for too long!" Kyoko warned me.

"Alright!" I belowed from the shower while shampooing my hair.

After all that was needed was done I stepped out of the shower with my body and hair in a towel.

I opened the bathroom, releasing the evaporation's mist.

"Sqeeee! Ari-chi! Look, we're on the news!" Kyoko squeeled musing over the flat screen T.V.

"Whoa, really?" I gasped with wide eyes and my mouth wide open that you'd think I'd be catching flies.

"Uhuh!" she also appeared to be in disbelief.

On the screen were all of the students attending the seminar.

_"I'm Hideka Gochi from *Fuji News Network here at the Future Vocaloid Seminary with the teachers- the world famous Vocaloids themselves and their choreographer." _

introduced a thin looking woman who was in her late thirties.

Now on the screen was Meiko, Gakupo, Miku, Kaito, Luka, Riria, Rin, Len, and Gumi.

This would be a dream to anyone.

Because it is to me.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

**Afternoon time skip!~**

Everything was usual in the afternoon.

Everyone headed to they dormatories fresh out of vocals and exhausted.

Riria, Meiko, Luka, Rin, Miku, and Gumi decide to go out.

Somewhere.

Anywhere.

They were all teachers and needed to relax.

"I know this hot new bar that just opened up and..."

"Hold on, hold on, hold on, Miku, Rin, and Gumi are too young to go into a bar. They aren't *twenty yet." Luka informed.

"I know, I can get them in." Meiko responded with a wink.

Rin had a beige and brown spotted blouse with a tan ruffled skirt with brown leather ankle boots. She had on her signature bow with brown dots.

Luka had on a white tank top with a white crochet blouse over it accompanied with jean-shorts and a pair of sparkley sandals. Luka managed to braid her hair to the side.

Meiko had on a red one shoulder top with dark wash jeans and red cabana wedges. She had on a black head band to tie it all together.

Riria had a black tube top bordered with pyramid studs and knee length onyx dress pants with her usual 5 inch lace up comabt boots, her hair curled and put to the side

"Anyways, what's taking Gumi and Miku so long?" Rin huffed with frustration.

Then in the spiral stair case was Miku on Gumi's back.

"Gah! Miku, is that REALLY neccesary?" sighed while rolling her eyes.

"Yes, yes it is. I got tired and an international super star my never waste her energy." Miku replied -oh-matter-of-factly whiel chipping her nail polish.

Gumi huffed and puffed in exaust.

Riria rushes to the staircase with haste and lifted Miku off of Gumi, "Gumi, hun, are you ok?" Riria asked with concern.

The only reply Riria got was a nod and a grunt.

Miku wore a turqouise dress with the sleeves avoiding the shoulders, resting at the top of the arm. She also had on white flats and her hair was in the typical twin tails.

Gumi's top was an olive green halter that was paired with a grey 4 tiered skirt and converse.

"Alright! Let's go clubbing to our hearts' content!" cheered Meiko.

"Tonight's going to be awesome!" Riria beamed with enthusiasum while Rin seemed happy too, on Riria's shoulders.

"Well, us teachers too need to unwind." Luka agreed with a nod.

"Alright, since the club *Aoyama district we should be able to walk there. It's called *Velours!" Meiko was obviously excited.

"Oh I heard about it! The chef is *Katsumi Nitta, and rumour has it they have killer appletinis!" Riria exclaimed.

Everyone was looking forward to getting their party on, even Luka who normally prefered silence was expecting to have a great time.

"Next time we have a girls night out, we better go to the *onsen!" she huffed, though deep inside she could not wait.

The ladies walked to the night club (besides Rin whom was still rested on Riria's shoulders) while talking about teaching.

"...and that student suddenly though it was ok to step on MY dance studio's perfect wood floors that I polished MYSELF with those filthy shoes of his!" Riria went on and on.

"GAH! Try teaching with Bakaito! He almost shredded up the curriculum!" Meiko complained.

"Do you know how hard it is for one hundred hyper active students to NOT break expensive sewing machines?" Luka groaned.

"Try even more expensive ballet bars, one student forgot to tie a tap shoe and it flew of their foot and almost broke the mirrored wall!"

"Ugh! FINALLY! We're here!" Miku was exausted from walking two miles while the others seemed to be perfectly fine.

"This is going to be awesome!" mused Rin from Riria's shoulders.

"Ditto little friend!" Riria agreed giving Rin a high five.

The double doors revealed a colosal night club with a bar to match.

"Wooo hoooo! Let's get our freak on!" shouted Meiko.

"I better supervise her." Riria mouthed to her friends while following her.

Meanwhile at the same club has Haru and Yuki Takene and Yuki's room mate, Blade.

"Whoa!" Riria gasped obviously shocked, "What are you doing here, 'pretty boy''?" she asked.

"I need my fair share of sake, too." Yuki smirked.

Riria rolled her eyes and asked the bar tender for a *lemon drop and turned to Meiko, "Remeber to not get too carried away." she reminded her.

Riria departed to 'freshen up' in the bathroom after warning Meiko once more.

Five minutes later when she comes back she finds Meiko flat out wasted after having a sake drinking contest with Yuki.

She was pissed.

Five minutes- why can't Meiko be left alone in a bar for five minutes?

"Oh boy, are you going to be hung over tommorow..." Riria sighed while facepalming and then she slowly turned to Yuki and asked him, "Wait a minute... how come you

aren't the slightest bit woozy?"

Haru then exclaimed behind Yuki with a grin,"'Cuz he's Yuki the Tanuki!"

"Shota..." Yuki muttered under his breathe.

She lightly chuckled and slowly sipped her lemon drop.

"How's Meiko?" Luka asked, taking a seat next to Riria.

"See for yourself..." Riria grumbled while jabbing her thumb in the air behind her.

Meiko was wasted and all over the place.

Luka sighed and slowly shook her head in disapproval.

Blade was leaned up against the bar, sharpening two knives.

"LKNH SLDF sjg fdj kga!" yells a drunk Meiko while spaztically moving arms.

"Uhuh, uhuh, lknh sldf to you, too..." Riria sweat dropped as she was now carring Meiko over her shoulder to take her home.

Luka shrugged and stirred her amarettotini.

About half an hour later Rin, Miku, Gumi, Luka, and Riria were still having a great time.

Hitting the bar again Luka and Riria still remained sober with this round of drinks being a *cosmopolitan and a *tequila sunrise.

When Riria felt a pinch at her butt it was her reflex to turn about and punch as hard as she could, leaving the guy knocked out cold.

She then notices the board that says 'Take a shot of vodka and cranberry juice and pinch someone's butt!' **(A/N: This is a true story from my older sister XD)**

Riria sweat dropped at herself and dropped to the floor to see how bad she winded the guy.

Nothing that serious compared to previous scenarios.

The night was still young and the Vocaloid teachers still partied away.

* * *

**Fuji News Network- A popular enews channel in Japan.**

**Velours- A Eurpoean themed club in the Aoyama district of Tokyo.**

**Aoyama- A district in Tokyo.**

**Katsumi Nitta- A celebrity chief in Tokyo who actually is chef for Velours.**

**Sake- Japanese rice liquor.**

**Lemon drop- A cocktail consisting of lemon juice, lemon liquor and vodka.**

**Cosmopolitan- A martini with orange liquor and cranberry juice.**

**Tequila Sunrise- Tequila sunrises are made of layers of grenadine (sweet pomegranite juice), orange juice, and consists quite a high amount of tequila.**

**Anyways, I felt like I was slacking in this chapter T^T**

**But I still love you all and hope that you will be forgiving.**

**Anyways, let me know if you have any ideas for the story.**

**I still have two spots for OCs left, so keep on sending 'em in!**

**I know this chapter is short and boring and I can't update as recently because of work and Russian lessons.**

**Even though it's horrible, please R & R and F & F (favorite and follow)!**

**Also, tell me which cities of countries you want the OCs to visti!**

**See ya my darling readers! *blows a kiss***

**V**

**v**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**V**

**v**

**IT MEANS ALOT TO ME**

**V**

**v**

**EVEN FLAMES ARE APPRECIATED**

**V**

**v **

**REVIEW FOR A DIGITAL CAKE (::)**

**V**

**v**


	7. Glad to be Here

**Hello!**

**I'm sorry for the sudden out burst, I was just angry at myself with alot to events in my life taking place.**

**I would like to thank PinkRoseStories along with FullMoonSpirit97, OtakuHeart, Hatsunemiku4ever, dpscorpiobrio, and Fruitloops25 .**

**Even through these moments and my constant writer's block they support me through out every single thing.**

**And the reason that you are still reading this story is because of all of these people who have reassured me that I should keep on going with this story.**

**I will try to update more than once every single day for you all who have been loyal to this story.**

**I am again really sorry, it was a shock for me to figure out all these people having their OCs everywhere.**

**Please enjoy the story and I still have remaining spots for OCs.**

**To all who have been devoted and with me from the start: Thank you all, I love you guys! I can never write a story good enough that you deserve!**

**XoXo kisses to the world,**

**Lilarino**

**DISCLAIMER: LILARINOFANFICGODDESS DOES NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANYTHING LISCENCED IN THIS STORY**

**(P.S; I deleted the author's note chapter)**

* * *

**-Renee's POV- (OC made by- PinkRoseStories)**

(Full Name: Renee Rose Thompson

Male or Female: Female

Singing Genres: Rock or slow music (Depends on her mood)

Hair Color: Dark Brown with hot pink highlights that she either straightens or curls

Eye color: Gray

Personality: The smart, shy girl in the back of the class, but when she's with true friends her crazy and fun personality shines through. Is very insecure and shy without friends  
Alto, Soprano, or Baritone: Medium Soprano Character item(s): The necklace in the outfit description, she also, sometimes wears it as a bracelet. Body Type: Curvy but not too curvy  
Outfit: A hot pink, not clingy shirt with a black, broken, sparkling heart on it, black skinny jeans that go over her black, pink-laced boots, wears a few necklaces and bracelets, but always wears a black pearl necklace that has always been in her family.)

Getting used to waking up in a different place other than home was going wasn't going to be difficult for me at all.

Even if I've only been here at the seminar for only two days I feel more comfortable than I ever will at my own home.

My parents were like devils, always finding a way to punish me for- I don't even know what for.

Now that I'm a whole continent away from America I feel myself slowly starting to relax.

I stetched out of bed; slapping the snooze button on my alarm clock and took one heck on a yawn.

'What's that wonderful smell?' I thought to myself sliding on my my black and pink slippers and wandering into the kitchen.

Armed with a spatula and a stick of butter was my room mate-the chimera- Hoshi Nozomu.

I think Hoshi is a great friend, though her attitude may be a pinch too cheery she leans towards the positive side which is rare to find in others.

"Oh... thank you Hoshi... I could have made breakfast though..." I croaked with the morning still not setting in.

"Anytime, friend! I just felt like letting you sleep in to create the most important meal of the day, Hoshi's way!" she chirped while boiling rice and frying *tamagoyaki.

With her chipper attitude and cheerful dialogue it was a dead give away that she was a morning person.

Yawning once more I gave my good mornings to Hoshi and wobbled my way to the second bathroom of the dormatory.

I chanted in my head, "Up and down and up and down..." while brushing my teeth.

My thumb clicked the rectangular switch on my chi touch straightener and I began gliding the straighter through each strand of my brown pink-high lighted hair.

By the time I was dressed in my usual attire the dining room table was packed with breakfast foods such as white rice, *natto with Hoshi's own touch of parsnips, sweet

potatoe *konnyaku,and my personal favorite- tamagoyaki.

"By the way- Hoshi, when did you wake up?"ask when looking up from my cup on milk tea.

"Oh, just around five am to get some groceries." she explained with a grin.

"*Arigato." I say when returning to my *slice of konnyaku.

The konnyaku bursted with the heavenly flavor of yam with the warming after taste of cinnamon.

"Time to go to classes! Yay!" beamed Hoshi.

She and I had most of our classes together, which was great news to the both of us.

My schedule-

1st period- Instruments with Kamui-sensei

2nd period- Acting/Stage presence with Mr. Shion and Ms. Sakine

3rd period- Makeup and Costumes with Ms. Megurine

4th period-FREE hour/ Lunch

5th period- Dance taught by Riria

6th hour- Songwriting by Gumi Megpoid (this is probably going to be my favorite; I love expressing myself with words!)

7th hour- Undergoing Publicity taught with Ms. Hatsune

and vocals are last for all of us.

Humming the tune to my favorite song I snatched my bag off it's hook and checked myself in the mirror once more.

"Off we go!" I exclaim with a grin.

Never have I had so much fun, yesterday the pool party was the best with the water balloons and all!

_-Flash Back-_

_I was giggling uncontrollabley as an ambitious Hoshi was on my tail armed with a water ballon on each hand._

_"Get over here!"she shouts._

_"You'll never catch me alive!" I cry out from behind my shoulder._

_I got lucky when it came to my room mate._

_Even if __she could be a pinch pestering, it's like she's radiating sunshine._

_"Well, you're going to have to pry the concept of it out of my cold, dead fingers!" she playfully declared, after throwing one of the _

_ballons but instead throwing it against the hot tub accidentally._

_"Grrrrrrr! You got this chimera angry!" I hear from behind me._

_I chuckle and try running with more haste._

_-End of Flash Back-_

Now in front of the door of instruments I causally enter and take a seat in the front row of the class room.

It was instrument's galore with twenty grand pianos and what seemed like one million instruments hung up on the walls.

One wall was brass, the other strings, the next wood winds, and the last was all glass which gave the seminar another fantastic view.

Out of the blue Kamui-sensei appears out of the back room with a manul clutched in his hands.

Reality snaps back to him when he runs into his desk with an, "Aw! Sh..." then realizing we were in the class room he

slowly turned to face the class and put on a smile and said,"*Ohayo, class!"

A faint 'ohayo' was murmured around the class room though some didn't bother speaking at all.

_**~Time Skip!~**_

"Phew... what a day!" I sighed to myself.

Hoshi decided she needed more practice and stayed over time at vocals.

I love her and all, but it's safe to admit that I need some alone time.

Honesty, I cannot believe that my parents thought THIS would be a punishment.

Here, I'm having the time of my life!

I mean- a world tour, and Nokia Stadium?

It's a dream come true!

And my dormatory is I bet twice as spacious than my parent's apartment.

I used my quiet time to my advantage and fired up the jaccuzi in my bathroom and poured in some lavender oil and bath salts.

The delightful floral aromas wafted through the whole apartment and I thought, "I definelty could get used to this."

Slowly slipping into the bath it was as if all the burdens on my shoulders have been lifted and were never to be there again.

So this is what heaven feels like.

The sensation against my skin was a feeling that could be recreated by anyone.

I am sure glad to be here.

* * *

**-Kyoko's POV- (by: dpscorpiobrio)**

(Name: Kyoko Tamashiine

Male or Female?: Female

Singing Genres: Mainly pop and dance, but can sing other genres.

Hair Color/Style: It's black, and sorta wavy (but she wishes it was straighter). In the front, it looks like that of DeadMaster or Yomi Takanashi from Black Rock Shooter, shoulder length, and the back goes to the waist. She has a braid on the left side, and parts it on that side with hairpins keeping the other side out of her eyes, in the shape of an 'X' and that part of her hair has a lime green stripe. The bottom of her hair in the back has been dyed yellow.

Eye Color: Lime green

Personality: She is very shy and isolated because she was bullied for being weird at her old school, but once she opens up (which happens sooner than you would think!) she is really hyper and bubbly. She likes to make things, whether it's bracelets, origami, or pictures, and is a bit of an otaku/nerd girl, and she always has a manga in her bag. However, she's very innocent XD and always is reading, drawing, or listening to music. She really looks up to the teachers and helpers.

Alto, Soprano, or Bearitone?: Soprano

Character Item(s): Ramune (marble soda)

Body Type: A bit taller than average height, average weight.

Outfit: Headphones are lime green. She has a black choker with a yellow tie hanging off it. Black shirt with lime green off-the shoulder sleeves, and yellow spaghetti strap shirt underneath. Both end above the belly button. Black pleated skirt that fades to white near the bottom, and has a silver belt. She wears lots of "friendship" bracelets she made herself, her favorites of which have lime green and yellow triangles, and orange and yellow triangles. She wears knee-high converse boots that are black with a single white star on the side near the top. She likes to doodle on the toes with markers. )

"Squeeeeee!" I shriek vigorously pointing this adorable hand bag on the other side of the display case.

I was with my roomie out in town going window shopping.

After finishing all of our assignments we decided it was best if we explore and get to know the Harajuku district of Tokyo.

"Ooooo! Is that *Yohji Yamamoto?" Arisa askes, sneaking up from behind me.

I nodded, confirming her assumption, still shell shocked from its *kawaiiness.

My stomach abruptly growled and I stared down at it then at the *taiyaki stand not too far away.

She chuckled and offered, "Want some *taiyaki on me, Kyoko?"

"Really?" I asked with my eyes as wide as a begging puppies',"...you'd do that for me?"

She nodded and we slowly made our way through the *taiyaki stand in the late July evening.

Oooooo! I LOVE it!

*Taiyaki is delicious and kawaii!~

"One chocolate and one red bean paste *taiyaki, please!" Arisa ordered to the stand merchant.

2 minutes and *5000 yen later we each had *taiyaki in hand.

"Hee hee! I just LOVE chomping the head off and making my way towards the belly!" I beamed taking a big bite of the chocolate *taiyaki.

**(A/N: If you don't know what taiyaki is, look at the definition of it in the end XD you may be like 'WTF' right now)**

With all these opportunities and everything; I'm really glad to be here.

* * *

**Tamagoyaki- a rolled up Japanese omelet.**

**Natto- Caramelized fermented soy beans, trust me it's not as gross as you think XD**

**Konnyaku- A jello popular in Japan, it is usually sweet potato flavor.**

**Arigato- Thank you in Japanese.**

**Ohayo- Good morning in Japanese.**

**Taiyaki- Taiyaki is a Japanese fish-shaped cake. The most common filling is red bea n paste that is made from sweetened azuki beans. Other common **

**fillings may be custard, chocolate, or cheese. Some shops even sell taiyaki with okomiyaki, gyoza filling, or even a sausage inside! It is DELICIOUS!~**

**5000 Yen- Yen is the currency of Japan. 5000 yen is about six US dollars.**

**It was really fun for me to write the chapter!**

**Again I'm apologizing if this has inflicted upon the upon your opinion of the story.**

**I still love my readers and I can never thank you guys enough for all the support I have recieved.**

**Also I want to thank Oathkeeper24!**

**You all are da bomb digity! XD**

**Please read on because I love you guys! *blows a kiss***

**Forgive me and please R & R and F & F (favorite and follow)!**

**V**

**v**

**R & R AND F &F**

**V**

**v**

**EVEN IF I WAS SO STUPID AND IDIOTIC TO DOUBT YOU ALL**

**V**

**v**

**PLEASE DO IT**

**V**

**v **

**IT MEANS ALOT TO ME**

**V**

**v**


	8. Oyasumi

**Yo, it's Lilarin-to-da-O! Again! :D**

**I hope I updated quick enough for you lovelies!~**

**Why I update slowly is because I want quality chapters that aren't short and full of awesomeness!**

**I have no regrets what so ever of keeping this story because I realized the reason is because I want to write the best chapters that you guys deserve.**

**I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE you guys!**

**For this chapter I'm going to continue the POV of Kyoko and her night in town with her room mate, the one and only Arisa.**

**And I'll probably through in a side story!**

**Also, for Hatsuneiku4ever: I need more info on Blade about his personality because I find it quite difficult to write an emotionless character's POV.**

**If you have any ideas let me know!~**

**I love you all so much and trust your tastes, because if you're still reading this you clearly having an amazing taste in fan fics XD**

**I have a goal for myself- update once or even twice a day and the chapters have to be at least 2000 words.!**

**:D This is going to be really awesome!~**

**I can feel it in the air XD**

**Riria: =_= yeah, sure **

**Lilarino: Dun doubt me (OmO*)**

**Riria: What ever *rolls her eyes***

**Lilarino: Don't MAKE me make you do something embarrassing in the story.**

**Riria: *slaps hand over her mouth***

**Lilarino: =n= good call.**

**Also I want to say to PinkRoseStories that your PM from you and you friend made my day XD**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter because I've worked hard on it :D**

**DISCLAIMER: LILARINOFANFICGODDESS DOES NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANYTHING LISCENCED IN THIS STORY**

**Lilarinofanficgoddess now presents Future Vocaloid Seminary- Chapter 8: Oyasumi to all of You!**

* * *

**-Kyoko's POV- **

"The *Harajuku district is AWESOME!" I squeel clapping my hands together.

Arisa gave a small smile with a steady nod and twidled her thumbs.

Some locals zipped past each other on the crowded streets and others leisurely strolled through out the busy streets.

*Takeshita Dori is lined with fashion boutiques, cafes and restaurants of any kind and there is so much stuff to do here in Tokyo!

All the lit skyscrappers and street lamps bored through the night and appetizing smells wafted from everywhere.

The scent of frying *taiyaki, crepe batter being poured into the pan, and fresh baked pasteries were dominant from where we were standing.

"...we have to see the *Tokyo tower, and the *sakuras in *Emperial Park... and and and..." I went on and on.

Tokyo was full of adventures for every one to see!

When I got my acceptance letter I was OVER JOYED!~

_-Flash Back-_

_"Oooooo! Yay! MAIL!~" I cheered while reaching into the full mail box._

_I vigorously flipped through envelopes, though most were bills or letters from relatives._

_My eyes grew wider than tea saucers as I found a big big manila envelope with a white carnation flower labeled 'Future Vocaloid Seminary'._

_Then my body started trembling with bliss and I shouted a big,"YES!" then I would bet you the whole neighborhood had heard._

_I danced into my house chanting, "Yay, yay, yay!~"_

_-End of Flash Back-_

Getting used to this setting will be difficult, then again, if it was easy would it be fun?

"Why do you think that crowd is forming over there?" asked Arisa with geniune curiousity.

"I don't know but let's check it out, what harm would it do?"i chirped and then quickly grabbed her wrist and dashed off into the sea of people.

As we approached the street corner I heard the sound an A chord rivaling a b flat chord on the violin.

_**Time Skip!~**_

"That was FUN!" I beam while skipping into the dormatory.

"Hee hee, which was the highlight fawning over designer brand clothes or the *taiyaki?" Arisa asked sarcastically and I responded with a giggle and carried the taiyaki

leftovers into the kitchen where I rested it on the counter for tommorow.

The time was 10:48 so Arisa and I agreed that it would be best if we head to bed.

I yawned and slipped into my green and yellow footie pajamas without a care in the world.

"So, how were your classes?" Arisa asks from the bottom bunk.

"Pretty cool, actually! Some classes are better than others...cough, cough Ms. Megurine."

"Ah! She is quite the up tight one! Though I find Mr. Kamui SENSELESS!" she complaimed.

"Tell me about it!" I answer back with the same exhaust.

"Well... *oyasuminasai..." yawned Arisa.

"*Oyasuminasai..." I mutter back.

My room mate was pretty awesome.

Even if I'm bouncing around every where she deals with it well and she is quite kind though her sence of direction is weak like mine.

I smiled to myself thinking of all of our adventures even though we've only been here in the seminar for three days.

Like the pool party, the angry tiger at the zoo, and now the taiyaki...

Good times... good times, hee hee!

-_Flash Back-_

_"Uh... Kyoko? I don't think it's a good idea you stand THAT close to the tiger's den, don't you think?" ask Arisa cautiously._

_"Psh! Don't be silly! They won't eat me or anything!" I scoff._

_"Yeah... but they may scratch and bite..." she muttered under her breathe._

_-End of Flash Back-_

Yeah... it turns out Arisa was right...

It was a BAD idea to stand that close to the enclosiuer.

Well... oyasumi to all!

* * *

**-Blade's POV- (OC by Hatsunemikuforever) **

When I arrived at the place, I thought it would be totally different and more like a camp than a sky scrapper with sixty floors and a roof top pool and lounge area.

Well. Guess they prooved me to be wrong.

Classes are fine so far so good.

I mean that Riria person looks like a slut. **(A/N: Not nice, Blade! DX)**

My room mate Yuki is ok.

Definetly tolerable compared to others.

Though, here I've been acting like a rock.

Sitting there completely emotionless.

* * *

**I know it sucked, but I REALLY need more info on the character!~**

**Please send me some!**

* * *

**Side Story: Perving Out? Take a Shot!**

Luka, Kaito, Meiko, and Gakupo each got a text after teaching their clasess from Riria saying-

Text: Riria Shion

Meet at my place at seven, each bring a bottle of good ol' *sake;)

All looked puzzled but saw no reason to protest, after all the didn't have anything else better to do.

Each grabbing a bottle of sake they all together headed to Riria's apartment.

The teachers living spaces were two halves of floors, one level one top of the other making it two stories.

Entering her apartment they heard Riria shout ,"Coming!" from up stairs.

Then arriving to greet her guests at the door she guided them into her office where she asked them all to take a seat in a circle formation.

"We're are here to play the 'take a shot' game!" she announced and then snatched her smart phone out of her pocket and continued,"Here I have security tapes of my little

brother, Kaito. Everytime we see him perving out, we take a shot of sake, whoever is the last one to remain sober wins." she explained.

Kaito was embarrassed and blushed tomato red while staring and the dark wood flooring.

"Kaito... perving out... take a shot everytime? Oh, boy we're so going to be totally wasted by the end end of this..." Meiko sweat dropped.

"Ok!~ So let the security camera footage roll!" Riria declared pressing the play button on her phone.

One shot of sake after another and after another Meiko was the first one to be drunk, spaztically moving her arms and and going all, "MSH DFKhf dlas df!"

on everyone while kicking the air in the feetal position and rolling around on the floor.

"Oh! Heeehee! Oh! Hahaha!" Riria laughed at the screen as Kaito played around with a students bra as she was changed into a costume though she was still sober.

Luka remained still and emotionless though smirking at some points at the footage and swigged her shot glass once more.

Gakupo was at the verge of joining Meiko but he still forced himself to stay strong, gulping down another shot of sake.

Kaito sat there, ashamed though he too seemed to be on the verge of being drunk and he was growing shakey little by little.

"Be strong Kaito..." he thought to himself... be strong.

"Just a pill to swallow." Riria chanted quietly to herself with ease.

Luka took shot after another, still remaining as sober as she could ever be on the outside yet she could feel herself getting woozy on the inside.

Sooner than later Kaito hit the floor, knocked out cold.

Riria whistled and chirped,"Two down, two da go! Pop those shots like duds!"

Gakupo was almost at his breaking point though he pinched himself so he can get a grip on it.

It was too late moments later he was passed out against Kaito.

There was only two remaining.

Riria and Luka, each taking another shot into them with out hesitation.

"You know what? Lets call it quits." Riria suggested with a sigh.

"Agreed" Luka confirmed with a nod and continued, "the sake was really getting to me..."

"Ditto..." Riria answered putting her hand on her forhead, then starting carrying her little brother over her shoulder and restraining Meiko with the other arm while Luka took

care of Gakupo and carried him in her arms.

Even if Riria was a bar tender before getting a choreography she expected she could hold her alchohol better than this.

Luka looked at Gakupo's face.

She wished he could grow up, sandsecretly admired Gakupo.

Luka caressed his cheek and thought, "If only he was always like this..." with a small smile.

Riria didn't meantion anything but she knew that one of her best friends liked Gakupo, even though she'd rather be sent to hell than admit it to everyone.

Things were complicated between them but Riria knew better than to get in the way so she always kept quiet.

She loved teaching at the seminary and having fun everyday with her friends and co workers.

Soon they would be off on a world tour and by the end of this thing she'd be performing at Nokia Stadium and watch here student's dreams come true.

Only god knows what other adventures they would have through out this year and a half.

Not only would this be a surreal experience for the students but also for her.

Releasing Meiko into her apartment and tucking her little brother into bed like she used to when they were little kids.

Riria missed those days alot, when Kaito would always follow her around and tug on her shirt or they would collect sea shells together at the beach in their adolescence.

"Oyasumi" faintly whispered, existing her brother's living space.

* * *

***Harajuku District- a district of Tokyo normally known for unique fashion and shopping and cafes.**

***Takeshita Dori-A pedestrian only street in the Harajuku district of Tokyo.**

***Tokyo Tower- A huge tower in down town Tokyo, over looking Tokyo bay.***

***Sakura- Japanese cherry blossom trees.**

***Emperial Park- A park close to the Harajuku district of Tokyo that is well known for their sakuras.**

***Oyasumi/Oyasuminasai- Japanese for "Good Night".**

***Sake- Rice liquor.**

**I had alot of trouble writing this chapter, to be completely honest to you ^,^"**

**Though I'd go through anything for my readers!~**

**Especially the ones who have been loyal to me since the beggining.**

**Also I might be going to Nebraskon so if you have the time please vote if you want me to cosplay as...**

**-Wolf girl Miku**

**-Meltdown Rin (project diva version)**

**or**

**-Nurse Rin**

**It's your reviews that I write for.**

**With that in mind it is appreciated that you would please take the time to R and R and F and F (favorite and follow)**

**You guys are the absolute best :D**

**Keep on living life and being awesome like you are!**

**oxox, Lilarino**

**V**

**v**

**R AND R AND F AND F!**

**V**

**v**

**PLEASE, FLAMES ARE ALSO APPRECIATED SOME I DON'T MIND ANY OF THOSE**

**V**

**v **

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT DIDGITAL CAKE WITH SPRINKLES! (::)**

**V**

**v**

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL**

**V**

**v**


	9. Blossoming

**I just felt like greeting my awesome readers in awesome different languages! :D**

**I'm in a fantabulously GREAT mood, because NEBRASKON, HERE I COME! XD**

**Votes: so far I have-**

**-2 votes for Project Diva Meltdown Rin**

**-1 vote for Nurse Rin**

**-and 1 vote for wolf girl Miku**

**I was also thinking to may cosplay as Senbon Sakura Miku.**

**All my readers are TOTALLY FREAKALIOUSLY AWESOME!**

**And you guys better stay that way ;D**

**Never could anyone ask for better readers~**

**Anyways, my creative juices are blocked so if you have any chapter ideas, let me know because it is appreciated.**

**By the way; I still need more info on Blade DX**

**Enjoy the chapter and watch Lilarino do her magic!~**

**So, behold, _Future Vocaloid_ _Seminary_: Chapter Nine- **

**DISCLAIMER: LILARINOFANFICGODDESS DOES NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS TO BE LISCENCED IN THIS CONTENT.**

* * *

**-Sunny's POV- (OC by Guest)**

(Full Name: Haitari "Sunny" Youno  
Male or Female?: Female  
Singing Genres: Pop, J-Pop  
Hair Color/Style: She has straight Dark Blonde (See SeeU's haircolour)hair that goes to her knees and becomes a pale pink at the tips. (See IA's hair colour).  
Eye Color: Sunny's eye colour is a very bright blue.  
Personality: Sunny is an upbeat, Sunny character, hence her name. She is a bad public speaker, however, but she is smarter then she looks. She usually puts on the 'dumb blonde' look to act silly for her friends, but she usually gets very high results for her tests. She is a kind person and funny person, but is short-tempered, lazy and gets jealous very easily. She likes loyal friends, and, if someone gets on her nerves, she expects her friends to be loyal and stay with her instead of being stuck on both sides.  
Her mother owns a flower shop, so she has a fondness for all plant life and a great respect for nature and outdoors. She also gives the best advice to her friends, and is a fan of music, and is a 6 year piano player.  
Alto, Soprano, or Bearitone?: Alto  
Character Item(s):Peaches, Sunflowers and Bumblebees.  
Body Type: Slightly curvy and a B-cup. She is 5"8.  
Outfit: Haitari dresses casually - she usually puts on a hat, a white T-shirt with a print, a vest and jeans. She wears brown boots for the majority of the time, and prefers to wear summery clothes. Bumblebee headphones (pastel blue headphones with bumblebees on it) are always with her.)

"Too tee too tee too tee too!~"I chimed while skipping into my dorm.

My room mate Rita just typed in her phone, "Hello." as it read it aloud for her.

No one really knows if she's just shy or she just can't talk at all.

"Hiya to you to!~" I chirp back and head outside to the deck to my make-shift garden.

I've always had respect to plants, they bloom and sprout with all their might to please others and make them smile.

Most other people swat bees away as if they were a nuissance but the don't harm anything.

Infact, bees pollinate your plants which only inhances them.

My love for plants began long ago when my mother opened up the flower shop when she was freshly divorced from my father.

**-**_Flash Back- _

_"Mommy! Their so pretty!" beam, then running towards the shipment of orange poppies._

_My mother gave my a chuckle and a pat in the head._

_If your parents divorce when you're five, it's hard to overcome the loss of support you could have recieved from the other parent._

_We both had hard times but we also had each other._

_I loved my mother, and I loved my dad- and I loved them both but it was time for me to release to grasp of the idea of them mending their relationship._

_She swooped me into her right arm and took another crate of flowers in the left._

_This is where and when my love of plants blossomed._

_-End of Flash Back-_

I hummed along with the bumble bees and continued shoveling mulch into the flower beds.

In my opinion nothing could ever smell better than a fresh bag of mulch.

There was concern that this seminar was in the vast city of Tokyo but the dormitory decks were good enough and as soon as I walked in the first thing I did was plan a space

for my garden.

Seeds that I had planted yesterday varied from roses, to pumpkin, to black eyed susans.

Also, following up to my love of plant life was the love of the piano; good thing there was a grand piano right in the living room.

When I was six, a year after divorce, I was introduced to the piano.

First smashing multiple keys at once with the palm of my hand, then realizing the concept of it.

"Done!" I exhasperate wile shaking the dirt off of my gloves and whipping the sweat off my brow.

Gardening was definetly harder than it looked, but it's worth it!

Like this experience of course!

-_Flash Back-_

_"Ok, mom, while you're working the reigister, I'll fetch the mail! Tee hee!~" I chimed and made my way to the mail box in the back of the store front._

_"Alright, hun!" my mother replied with her voice as sweet as clover honey._

_I pulled out a bunch of flower catalogs and numerous envelopes and returned to the purchase counter._

_Sorting out the the bills from the personal letters there was one big manila envelope with the seal of a white carnation and and the small print of 'Future Vocaloid Seminary' _

_at the very top of it._

_I shout-whispered to my mother,"U-uh... u-um..my goodness..." in shock it hit the floor though I rushed to swipe it back into my hands._

_The music school I applied to had accepted me._

_ almost one hundred percent certain that they wouldn't even look at my application and just toss it to the reject pile because a career in the arts is viciously competetive_

_Though, concerned of my mother having to run the shop all alone, I was in a pool of bliss._

_-End of Flash Back-_

I still call my mother on a daily basis to see how are business is doing and if anything major has occured.

My mother is my rock, the one who keeps me sane.

And I love her for that.

Alot.

* * *

**Yup X3 that's Sunny's POV and I hope you like it, 'Guest'.**

**Now on to the side stories!~**

**I think you guys are going to like the side story, or at least I hope ;D**

* * *

**Future Vocaloid Seminary Chpt. 9 Side Story; Challenges, Grades, Assignments, Oh My!**

**-Regular POV-**

"Alright class!" Miku harped to the group of musically talented,"For today's assignment we will be using the wardrobe that the Make up and Costumes department has made

for us! First, I will put you each in groups of four, one will pick an outfit from the wardrobe, another from your group with model this outfit, next the other will be in a pretend

carpet interview, and to top it off the last member will be choosen to be in a mock T.V interview! Their will be seven groups and groin those groups are...

Group one- Mika Karune, Yuki Takene, Hayate Shimane, and Renee Thompson.

Group Two- Kyoko Tamashine,Hoshi Nozomu, Miyuki Kotone, and Kurai Takayashi.

Group Three- Ash Natsuko, Kiyoshi Takeda, Himeno Aikatara, and Natsume Fey. **(A/N: SHOTALICIOUS! XD)**

Group Four- Kumi Natsumi, Nori Takene, Okami Takano, and Rei Nakajima.

Group Five- Talia Shirota, Maku Koroki, Zeyphr Umbra, and Haitari Youno

Group Six- Yumi Saki, Shorihime Miraine, Yuki Tanaka, and Michi Daiota.

Group Seven- Kikui Natagen, Lunta Yamira, Chiku Katade, and Ereside Jidana.

Now... Ready.. Set... Assemble your team!" Miku cheered.

-**Group One POV-(Mika, Yuki, Hayate, and Renee)**

"Ooo! Ooo! Ooo! I wanna pick out the clothes!" Mika enthusiastically volunteered, raising her hand.

"Ok then..." muttered Renee, she was shy with unfamiliar people.

"So we have Mika on clothing, so who's going to be the model?" asked Yuki, who was trying to get this down as soon quick possible.

"Well...maybe Renee." Hayate suggested as his cheeks turned crimson.

"...So now we have Mika for clothing and me for modeling...how about the red carpet interview?" Renee recapped as she was too red.

"I think this one!" Mika jabbed her thumb into the air to Yuki.

"So that leaves Hayate with the T.V interview." Yuki confirms.

"Ok team! Disassemble and return with haste!" Mika beamed, already sprinting towards the wardrobe station.

They all gave a single steady nod and did so.

**-Group Two POV- (Kyoko, Hoshi, Miyuki, and Kurai)**

"Hoshi wants to model!" shouts Hoshi with her fists balled up.

"I can pick out an outfit for you, I have an idea already." Miyuki volunteered in a mellow tone.

"Great! And the camera is my best friend so I call T.V interview!" cheered Kurai.

"I'm stuck with the red carpet, aren't I?" Kyoko realized.

"Yup!" The three of her team mates confirmed in unision.

No one had to say anything- they all split into their different stations.

-**Group Three POV- (Ash, Kiyoshi, Himeno, and Natsume)**

"Oh, boy- this is going to be a challenge for all of us..." sweat dropped Himeno.

"Talk about it..." agreed Ash in a mutter.

"Here, to decide let's have a coin flipping tournament. Me with Natsume and Ash with Himeno." suggested Kiyoshi.

"Works for me." Natsume said in agreement.

With a single flick the *yen was up in the air.

Heads equals Ash picking out the outfit and tales equals Himeno picking out the clothes.

The yen was spinning as landed onto the linoleum tile and then tips over on it's side. Tales it was.

Himeno groaned a bit but let it go and sat back to see the others' results.

The coin was once again airborne and no one could have ever thought that their could be this much suspense over it.

Kiyoshi would be stuck with modeling if it landed on tales.

Natsume would have the same doom if it revealed to be on heads.

Rushing over to the coin it was heads this time.

His group snickered, though he took it like it was no big deal.

To be honest

It was now Ash and Kiyoshi.

Ash was heads and Kiyoshi was tales.

On whoever's side it landed on, he would have to perform the task of a red carpet interview and the opposing would be stuck with the T.V talk show interview.

Twirling up and into the air for the third time the coin had stopped on heads again.

"Let's go, go, go!"Kiyoshi shouted like a drill sargent and wasted no time getting to work.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

***Yen- The currencey of Japan.**

**I sincerely do hope you enjoyed this chapter because I had sincerely enjoyed writing it!**

**Note to CitizenOfHedwigpolis: I would like a Beta reader but the issue I have is that they have to edit it quickly after I finish, and sometimes it takes time**

**to do that, you know?**

**Anyways if you want a pic from Nebraskon, lemme know ^w^~**

**I L-O-V-E LOVE you all my darling readers and never ever forget that!**

**Especially the ones who have been loyal and there from the start (even in Diaries of a High School Gumi too!) That list includes...**

**-Fruitloops25**

**-FullMoonSpirit97**

**-OtakuHeart**

**-Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW**

**-PinkRoseStories and friend (I didn't know what else to call them XD)**

**-Animaniac**

**-Oathkeeper24**

**To all the haters: =,= Don't let the virtual door hit you where digital mother nature split you!**

**Just kidding! You must all have your reasons :D**

**Either way, if you're reading this you must be fantabuloustasic!**

**It would mean alot if you would R and R and F and F!~**

**Keep reading on and being youselves, my lovelies! *blows a kiss***

**R & R AND F & F BECAUSE IT WOULD BE AWESOME IF YOU DID AND/OR COULD!**

**V**

**v**

**PLEASE, YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!**

**V**

**v **

**I'LL EVEN THROUGH IN DIGITAL COOKIES AND CAKE FOR YOU ALL WHO REVIEW!**

**V**

**v **

**JUST DO IT XD (not really)**

**V**

**v**


	10. A Song, A Sleep Over, A Determination

It's** Lilarino once again with another terrifantically awesome chapter of Future Vocaloid Seminary!~**

**And the most special part of all is... it's the tenth chapter! WOO HOO! * confety, streamers, glitter, and sparkles falls out of the sky***

**Though I plan to continue this story for MUCH MUCH MUCH longer, like seventy, maybe even one hundred chapters!**

**I'm really glad and relieved to hear that I am distinguishing the characters' personalties properly because when I started this story I was really **

**worried ****about ****that.**

**You can still vote for Nebraskon ^w^, just so you know!~**

**This chapter should be interesting so I geniunely hope you enjoy.**

**The Award of the most awesomest, caring, and fantasic readers in all of fan fic goes to...**

**All of you guys!**

**My loyal readers are awesome but any reader of mine are the best~**

**So in this chapter the students have a little fun with Song Writing.**

**In this story there will be some OC x OC so send in whoever you want you character to be with, I don't even care if it's mine XD**

**Also, if you have any song ideas feel free to pm them to me! **

**They will either be in song writing or performed in Nokia stadium by your OC.**

**Chapter ideas are also welcome~**

**DISCLAIMER: LILARINOFANFICGODDESS DOES NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY CONTENT IN THIS STORY THAT HAPPENS TO BE LICENSED.**

**Now behold, _Future Vocaloid Seminary Chapter Nine- Yes, I dable in Word__ Craft! _**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

**-Rei's POV- (OC by Forever Lazy)**

(Full Name:Rei Nakajima  
Male or Female?: Female  
Singing Genres:Rock, Techno, Electropop, pop  
Hair Color/Style: Curly vivid green hair which stops to her waist.  
Eye Color: Blue-green  
Personality: She is lazy and rather childish. Nezumi is kind and sweet, she gets rarely angry. She likes to fight. She's careless and act before thinking. She doesn't like when it's akward and she's a out-going person. She's always smiling. She's sincere and honest. She's also sarcastic.  
Alto, Soprano, or Bearitone?: Soprano  
Character Item(s): Boomerang, gummy bear, watermelon  
Body Type:She is rather short. She's thin and has a porcelain-like skin.  
Outfit: Black button-up shirt, vivid green necktie, vivid green pants, black boots with green lace, black sunglasses on the top of her head, black gloves, black and green belt.)

Ah! Finally!

I had made it to second hour just in time before the bell.

The Song Writing class room was over the top like the other class rooms and dormitories in the seminary.

To my left, there is a lounge area complete with light green and blue couches and love seats accompanied with doulbe layered glass and steel coffee tables.

Also, lining one wall of the lounge was bookshelves crammed in and out with enough books to fill up my whole bedroom at home.

Tons and tons of bookshelves.

I guess they're for some sort of inspiration or something.

To my right was thirty desks alligned in rows of five and collums of six with a Smart Board in front beside Gumi-sensei's desk.

"Take a seat!" she greeted with a warm and welcoming smile while gesturing towards the seats.

Their were only a few remaning, so I tried to be as careful as possible about where I sit.

I wandered around observing the benefits and cons of each selection until I plopped down in a seat next to a girl who was shy yet

had a cheerful aura... (I think her name is Talia) and a girl with black hair streaked with red highlights and she seemed to be

emotionless, only worrying for the present, not the past.

"Ok, class! For today we with divide this class of 28 into groups of seven! Your group will either be assigned to write a horror song, a

cheerful song, a love/heart break song,or a sad song. Make sure each member of the group contributes to the song, or I will take

points off of your grade and you and your group will be doing it over on your free

hour." She concluded.

Gosh, for such a perky exterior Ms. Megpoid is quite harsh!

"Now, form your groups." she continued and then gestured us to begin.

By the end of running around and looking lost it seems that I ended up with Shorihime Miraine, Sakurai Yukio, Alice Natsuko, Shisu Takene, and Akemi Sakine.

"Ok, so let's flip our group's card and see what we got stuck with." mumbled Alice as she placed a hand on the card and quickly flipped it to the other side where it would

reveal that we would have to come up with a horror song.

"Oh, it won't be that hard!" scoffed Sakurai.

"Yeah, it should be fine." said Shori.

"It should be ok." Shisu agreed with a cold nod.

We all circled around the paper and developed a chorus.

_**-Time Skip!~-**_

"Alright, group horror. It is your turn." Gumi announced and us seven teenagers made their way to the front of the class room.

I was choosen to open for the song and the only thing we had was Akemi's smart phone for the melody.

For the music we just edited our harmonies into a bone chilling tune that perfectly matched the lyrics.

_"The Devil pulls the strings which make us dance,_

_We find delight in the most loathsome things,_

_Some furtherance of Hell each new day brings,_

_And yet we feel no horror in that rank advance,_

_Peek-a-Boo,_

_ I...See...You._

_Fright is said to be the removal of masks,_

_The voice of the one who went before,_

_But most of all the mirror's gaze,_

_Which counts us out our numbered days,_

_Come here child,_

_Smile with bliss,_

_I'll bless your throat with my razor's kiss,_

_This world is a place of evil,_

_T__his world is a crypt of pain,_

_Don't fear it, we enjoy it,_

_Bathe in its bleeding rain,_

_Don't hide child, _

_Because I. See. You,_

_Darker and darker my sins become,_

_I taste the blood of filthy whorress,_

_In a closet the bodies hang to dust and decay,_

_And sometimes I ponder,_

_Am I really insane?_

_We are the ones of death,_

_Know us by our scars, tears, and hatred,_

_We are the shadows cast by your holy light,_

_Now Peek-a-Boo child I...See...You,_

_Oh you shan't be hastey!_

_Welcome death open arms,_

_Because... We. Wait. For. You,_

_Oh now don't be afraid! {Chuckle}_

_I...See...You._

_How did these lies unfold?_

_When your story was fortold,_

_Prooving justice but driving mad,_

_L__ocked up tight with an iron clad,_

_Don't show fear,_

_Step into hell,_

_Break my fall or suffer like the rest,_

_And remember_

_Peek-A-Boo... I...See... You._

_You. Are. It."_

We all sang an bowed to thank the applause we recieved and we even saw some shudders from the audience.

That means a job well done in my opinion!

"That was... um... well fitting towards your topic. I grant you an A." Gumi said, trying to hide her disturbance and maintaining to have a calm look on her face.

"Yes!" we all cheered in unision.

I just got an A in Song Writing, everyone!

_**~Time Skip!~**_

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" bellowed the telephone forty minutes after I arrived from vocals.

"Hiya!" greeted whoever it was on the other line of the phone.

"Hey Rei. Grab your sleeping bag and head to dorm 3569! Tell Miyu to do the same!" Akemi beamed, then hung up.

"Yo, Miyu, I think we just got invited to a sleepover!" I tell her without questioning Akemi's haste to leave the phone.

"Cool!" she responds, snatching her sleepign bag and blanket, just in case.

"Off we go!"I chimed, setting off to dormitory 3569.

With an elevator ride to six floors above us and half way through a hall, there we were.

One knock... no one answers the door.

Two knocks... still no one answers the door.

By the third, Miyu's knocking like a cop, releasing vibes of frustration.

"Oh, hey guys!" Akemi greeted, finally opening the door,"Sorry I was slow coming to the door." she sweat dropped.

"It's alright." I answered, when Miyu was the only one slighty peeved.

"Oh, cool! It's Miyu-umi and Rei-tai!" exclaimed Kyoko, giving us each hugs.

Also crashed on the floor was Alice and Arisa.

All that came out of Arisa was a, "'Sup?", and then she went back to her book.

Alice waved and accompanied it with her trademark smile.

"Ok everyone! Since all of us are here we will let the games begin! Since tommorow is Saturday and we don't have classes, so let's par-tay away!" Akemi cheered.

Darting to the frigde, she pulled out several cases of *ramune in all flavors that you could imagine.

Melon, pineapple, strawberry, original, and orange- she had them all.

"Oooo! Goody goody! I love *ramune!" Kyoko beamed with a grin while clapping her hands.

"So, let's talk about our classes." Arisa began, finally looking up from her book.

"Oh! I hate the homework Ms. Megurine gives me! I have needle pricks all over my hand!" huffed Miyu.

"I swear Ms. Rin is on something, she's always bouncing around everywhere..." Arisa mutters.

"Yeah, but that's not nearly as bad as Riria-sensei, I hate the streches and was completely sore after the first day!" I grumbled while rolling my eyes.

"Well, I think the dance moves she teaches us are awesome..." Alice whispers.

"Because you're good at it!" Kyoko told her.

We went on and on and on until we some how stopped at one topic. Guys.

"Well... um..." Akemi stuttered, blushing and staring at the ground.

"Well?" Kyoko suspensed with a wide grin.

"Well... there is this one guy and..." she continued

"Oh, who is it!" KYoko was getting ambitious to the point where it was scary.

"Whoa , whoa, whoa... don't get your panties in a twist..." I grumbled.

All Akemi did was slowly shake her head no as Kyoko protested with a huff.

God, could she lay it a rest for just a bit?

"Come on Kyoko, don't pesture her of her crush." Arisa said, looking up from her book.

"Fine..." Kyoko spat.

This week had gone by much too fast, because to be honest; I thought it would go at the speed of a tortise.

I also thought it would be much more painful, yet I'm having so much fun!

I hope all goes well this year and luck is on my side,, because even though now it is of ease- it won't be that way when we train for Nokia Stadium.

A world tour and Nokia Stadium, never have I been so overwhelmed yet happy.

Nokia Stadium is where stars are born and who wouldn't want to travel the world with the Vocaloids?

Everything is surreal but one thing always pops into my head.

"Why was it me?", it could have been anyone in the world, but it was me.

This statement motivates me to prove my worth of being here and to be the best there is.

Though my exterior may not show what it seems, this fire always burns deep down with in my heart and soul.

* * *

***Ramune- Ramune is widely known for the distinctive design of its bottle and, often called Codd-neck bottles. They are made of glass and sealed **

**with a marble; the codd head held in place by the pressure of the carbonation in the drink. To open the bottle, a device to push the marble inward is **

**provided. The marble is pushed inside the neck of the bottle where it rattles and moves around while drinking. Including Original (which is lemon-**

**lime), there have been at least 35 flavors of ramune: Banana, Blueberry, Blue Hawaii, Bubble Gum, Cherry, Cola, Curry, Disco Dance, Grape, Apple, **

**Kimchi, Kiwi, Lemonade, Lychee, Mango, Melon, Muscat, Octopus, Orange, Peach, Pineapple, Plum, Raspberry, Strawberry, Wasabi, Watermelon, **

**Green Tea, Chocolate, Vanilla, Root Beer, Candy, Bubble, Flaming, Sour, Sweet, Mystery & Yuzu.**

**I'm sorry that I haven't udpated yesterday, it's just that I need a break from the computer e.e.**

**And I didn't add a side story because I'm a jerk like that XP**

**Though, it will be continued in the next chapter.**

**To make a Lilarino happy R & R and F & F (favorite and follow), please!**

**Flames are also appreciated, so I can improve my writing.**

**I love you guys so much, fan fics cannot describe!**

**See ya! *blows a kiss***

**V**

**v**

**REVIEW, RECCOMEND, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE FOR A SMILE FROM ME!~**

**V**

**v**

**DO IT KNOW AND I'LL THROUGH IN A DIGITAL COOKIE (::) :D**

**V**

**v**

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL!**

**V**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	11. Aren't We Charming?

**Privyet, fanfiki chitatyelei!**

**Or, hello fan fiction readers!**

**It's me again, and I want to thank you guys for your kind reviews~**

**I'm still pairing OCs, so if you don't send your OC in soon I'll pair it for you guys! }:D**

**So far, I'm thinking Akemiyoshi, Kumori, Nitsade, and Alash.**

**Just kidding but please let me know because it would be alot easier for me that way.**

**You can still vote for Nebraskon and remember you can vote from Project Diva Meltdown Rin, Nurse Rin, or Wolf Girl Miku~**

**I'm also going to cosplay Angel Magnet as Rin with my friend being Len.**

**Please send in songs too, I'll need them and it will be extremely helpful if you do so.**

**Ideas are also very much welcomed, so keep 'em coming! :D**

**I love all of my fan fictioners, and I can never say that enough!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Riria: Ugh... do I have to :/?**

**Lilarino: YES!**

**Riria: Fine! *rolls her eyes* Since Lilarino is stupid, she does not own Vocaloid or any content that happens to be lisenced in this story.**

**Lilarino: ! I hope your legs run as fast as your mouth can!**

**Riria: *gulps and runs away***

**Lilarino: Hehehe... gets 'em everytime... anyways enjoy this chapter of _Future Vocaloid__ Seminary_ and stay awesome!**

* * *

**-Nitsu's POV- (OC by: Shriekmon)**

(Full Name: Nitsu Akumu  
Male or Female?: Female  
Singing Genres: Pop, Rock  
Hair Color/Style: Dark brown hair that is cut to her neck, with two long ponytails reaching her feet. The ends are tied with a neon blue rubber band, and the tips are ruffled from dragging on the floor. They have minds of their own and like to curl around her at random times, or lash out like whips.  
Eye Color: Her eye color is an icy blue, and they are almost emotionless.  
Personality: She is an odd mix between a tsundere and a yandere. She can become violent at times and acts coldly to those that don't know her. Once you become friends with her, she is warm to you, but if you start hanging out with someone else she won't hesitate to kill them in the most painful way possible. She has constant mood swings, but has a grudging respect for the teachers, especially Rin and Len. She admires them, even if she will never admit it.  
Alto, Soprano, or Bearitone?: Towards the high end of Soprano.  
Character Item(s): Food item- Dark, bitter chocolate. Misc. Item- A blood-stained knife that she keeps with her at all times. It is unknown whether the blood is real, however many claim it to be food coloring.  
Body Type: Lean  
Outfit: She wears a navy blue shirt with a half-collar thing, and a pink stripe down the middle with shiny buttons. She has detached black sleeves that start at her elbows and end at her wrists. Her gray school skirt has a deep purple lining the bottom, and she wears black tennis shoes with purple splattered randomly placed on them. It is also tinted a faint red. Her attached 'tail' thing is lavender and violet, and it is clipped normally on to her black belt right above her skirt. She has a black microphone thing attached from the tight side of her head, on a purple headband. It is attached to a black box that glows on two stripes with a dark red. Her sleeves are also rimmed in purple.)

To be honest I thought it would be much more pain staking here, even though I'm still my mumbley self I'm enjoying it so much more than I thought.

Everything is usual, I'm still quiet, yet my actions explain alot of who I am, the knife sharpening and glares and all...

My room mate is much better than I expected... maybe if I cut off her hands, she won't be able to protect her 1963 naginata!

Oh god... these things again.

My mother always tells me to restrain my thoughts, what a prick...

Even though I call her that in my head it's safe to say I have a grudging respect for her and other authorities, and even though it seems as if I don't care if I get into

trouble, god forbid I get in the detention room!

The truth is, this is the biggest thing that has ever happened to be... boy, I sound extremely out of character saying that; but it's sincere.

Never have I been so happy to get a letter in my life before. There, I said it, no matter how fucking twisted it is coming from me.

_-Flash Back-_

_"Nitsu, mail is here!" my mother boomed from downstairs, returning from her morning jog._

_"Man, to hell with mornings..." I grumble when slowly plopping down each step of the spiral staircase._

_"Remember the early bird gets the worm!" she chimed and sorted out personal letters from the bills._

_God, how is she even RELATED to me?_

_"The early bird should get it's neck wrung by my bare hands..."_

_"Hey! You know what we all say about rude statements such as those!" she snapped and pointed a contradicting finger at me._

_I rolled my eyes as I also scowered through the mail._

_At the very bottom of the pile was a massive manila envelope, and out of curiousity I slid it into my hands._

_Recognition of the white carnation seal immediatley struck me and glee jolted through my body, even though it didn't dare show through my ice exterior._

_Tokyo, here I come!_

_-End of Flash Back-_

I tightened my two rope tails **(A/N to Shriekmon: I saw the pic of Nitsu, and that's what her hair style is ;D)** and let my fingers travel to my belt

where my knife remained in it's special case.

My knife was my world, and if anyone 'lost' it, the next thing they'll loose is their head...

I'm glad my room mate Shisu was almost the same way, we'll both be psychopaths together.

"Nitsu, no one's getting any younger; we have to go!" she yelled from the entry, which was on the opposite end of the dormitory.

I snatched my messenger bag and slinged it over my bare shoulder then hastily made my way to the door.

"Finally, after classes, the week end is finally here!" Shisu said.

"It's about god damn time..." I mutter while rubbing my eyes and flicking my wrist so I won't fall asleep in class.

"You got that right." Shisu retorted in agreement and opened the door in which we exited from.

The elevator now opened at my floor to first period, which was Costumes and Make up.

"See you at free hour." Shisu said with a wave before the elevator had closed on her.

All I gave in response was a steady nod and a wave back, which I bet I could give a more wholesome good bye- though it would look bizzare from me.

Off, I went into the world of satin, sequins, and sewing machines.

"Everyone take your seats that I have assigned you yesterday, and do it quickly."she demanded, twirling a fabric measurer between her

fingers and sitting on her desk.

I did as told and sat behind the massive sewing machine taking up much of the space on the wood surface.

Behind Ms. Megurine was a cat walk lined with thousands of manequins that have sported the outfits we students have made, which weren't very good.

On the opposing side of the class room were countless racks of all kinds of fabric and accents such as glitter, feathers, and lace.

Luka-sensei final began,"Alright class, today we are going to learn..."

_**~Time Skip!~**_

Here I am at lunch hour, cracking my lobster and wondering how people could eat this type of stuff.

God, all they serve in the cafeteria is fancy ass food.

Listen to their specials for today-

**-Lobster lightly buttered on a bed of wild rice**

**-Salmon caviar and crem fraiche accompanied with toast points**

**and for dessert**

**-Cherry flambet crepe with a dark chocolate Godiva drizzle.**

**-Creme Brulee with a raspberry compote and lemon poppy seeds.**

You see, fancy ass food!

At least I have the joy of tearing something apart and then eating its flesh.

They must have spent a fortune for all the food that they have to feed us, not mentioning to furnish our dorms the way they do.

Mr. Crypton is made of money and has a house of gold, guaranteed...

I was quite surprised when Shisu disected the lobster with only a few swift movements of a butter knife, I too did the same afterwards

and cracked the shell open for the flesh, and then I dipped it in lemon butter.

I have to admit this rich shit does taste good, but can't they just serve some damn tempura?

Seriously...

Stupid fancy asses'...

_**Time Skip!~**_

"About fucking time..." I muttered under my breath while coming back to the dorm after a long day and then shortly shutting the door as Shisu also entered.

"I know right..." she grummbled back and slumped down on the feather-rose petal stuffed couch and slung her bag on the arm of her desk chair.

Aren't we charming?

* * *

**Yup, that's Nitsu's POV everyone =w=**

**Now I'm going to add a side story!~**

**Also ideas for those are welcomed too~**

* * *

_**A Cat's Life in a Seminary!~**_

"Alright Kumi! Let's go!~" Mika beamed and held the door for Kumi, whom wasn't adjusted to the morning quite yet.

"Ok..." She muttered, rubbing her eyes and grabbing the key behind her as she exited

"Finally!" Nekigo purred from his scratching post Mika had bought him.

"What?" Kokora hissed, still at her bed, only bothering to open one blue eye of hers.

"I've always wanted to go explore this place! Ooooo, where should I start?" he enthusiastically pondered.

"You're definetly Mika's cat, alright..." Kokora muttered, slowly returning to her slumber.

"BASH!", went the stacks of books piled on one of the girls' desks.

"He he..." Nekigo sweat dropped as he ever so slowly backed away from the books scattered about on the floor.

"God... one minute peace.. would that kill anyone?"she grumbled and then continued as she saw the mess," HOLY...oh go, Nekigo, REALLY?" she hissed.

"We-ell..." he said, then backing into a curtain,"AH! WHAT IS THIS THING? !" he shouted, with the piece of fabric engulfing him.

"It's a curtain, you genius, so could I catch some Zs now?" Kokora was obviously annoyed at this point but nothing could stop Nekigo.

"Hmmmm... I find this 'curtain' enticing me to scratch it!" Nekigo beamed and began to claw away.

"No no no no no! Nekigo, you *baka! We're going to get in trouble if you do that!" Kokora shouted and launched her self up in the air to pounce on Nekigo.

"Ok, ok, ok! Sheesh! I won't do it... FINE!" he surrendered, when later hopping back on to his post.

Nekigo was most definetly a michievious cat, starting from when he was just a little kitten.

_-Flash Back-_

_"Oooooo! Mommy, mommy- I want that one!" Mika exclaimed, hopping up and down while vigorously pointing at the glass enclosure._

_Kept in it was a little kitten who was just as white as snow and green eyes that matched hers._

_"Ok sweet heart... whatever you want." Mika's mother sighed grudgingly, though put on a smile for her daughter._

_When Mika was five, they had an agreement._

_On her ninth birthday, she could have any cat that her heart desired, and that was Nekigo._

_-End of Flash Back-_

Kokora was a very different story, on the other hand.

She was strayed as a tiny little kitten yet she saw that as a character builiding experience and Kumi was her savior.

_-Flash Back-_

_Kumi took her stroll around the neighborhood, despite that it was raining that evening all was ordinary._

_An umbrella had a purpose anyways._

_Though, a flash of black in cardboard box had made her stop to get a closer look and investigate._

_As she snatched the open parcel in her arms she discovered a kitten as black as the night and with bright blue eyes that could bore holes into your heart._

_Kumi kept the little fur ball in her jacket to keep it warm._

_The little thing nested to the side Kumi's chest where her heart was, and that was how she got her name *Kokora._

_-End of Flash Back-_

At the end of the day, both cats loved their keepers and their keepers loved them.

They couldn't ask for anything more.

Kokora and Nekigo both had nice places to live, food to fill their stomachs, and warm arms to welcome them.

What more could a couple of cats ask for?

* * *

***Baka- idiot, stupid, dummy, etc. in Japanese.**

***Kokora- I came up with the name from the word 'kokoro' which is Japanese for heart. I replaced the 'o' at the end with an 'a'.**

**He he he, I love you guys enjoyed the side story.**

**I also wanted to apologize for the late update... forgive me...please? T^T**

**I love you all and I hope there is a way to make it up to you guys.**

**Summer is slipping through our fingers and I soon have to return to school, infact; today I have to pick up my schedule.**

**Keep on being awesome by favoriting, following, reviewing, and recommending!**

**It makes me so happy every single time you review.**

**I want to give a special thanks to TeamKagamine and Forever Lazy because of their reviews.**

**They showed me that even if you guys don't review, it doesn't mean you don't like the story.**

**And of course, I'd love to thank my loyal reviewers-**

**OtakuHeart**

**Fruitloops25**

**Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW **

**Animaniac3041**

**And**

**Pinkie and Rose!~ (from PinkRose Stories)**

**Dosvadania, my lovelies!~**

**XoXo,**

**Lilarino**

**V**

**v**

**R & R AND F & F PLEASE!**

**V**

**v**

**I'LL GIVE YOU DIGITAL CAKE IF YOU DO**

**V**

**v**


	12. Who Would Have Known?

**What's up, my lovelies?**

**It's Lilarin-to-da-O with once again another chapter of _Future Vocaloid Seminary!_**

**We're getting really close to the one hundred reviews mark! :D**

**I dare you guys to give this story at least three hundred reviews by the end of it XP**

**Riria: Anyways... in this chapter Lilarino is going to play match maker for this chapter... god forbid she put me with a loser.**

**Lilarino: God, Riria... chill, mean while there will be awesomely awesome fluff in this story. (Not really XD)**

**Also I need to know your OC's age and birthday, if you can let me know.**

**Remember that I love you all and to remain to your awesome state~**

**Now yours truly is still fan girling over Japan from Hetalia X3 because Hetalia Axis Powers is AWESOME!**

**DISCLAIMER!~**

**Riria: You know what? I'm not going to argue because it saves me a crap load of time... **

**Lilarinofanficgoddess does NOT own Vocaloid or any content that happens to be licensed in this story.**

**Lilarino: That's the spirit!~ Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter!~**

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Once again at the lunch room Zephyr, Ash, Kiyoshi, Hayate, and Blade sat in their own bunch.

The lunch menu for the day was-

**-Grilled *Arowana and *matsutake mushroom sauce with caramellized pears**

**-Roast Duck with a balsamic reduction and cheese souffle**

**Dessert**

**-Tiramisu and a gourmet caramel mousse with a slice *yubari melon.**

**-A swan shaped cream puff with lemon filling resting in a puddle of Godiva chocolate**

"God... how much do they spend on this food...?" Zephyr muttered, awkwardly lifting one of the duck legs.

"Don't know, but I haven't ate this good in forever." Hayate said with a nod then taking a swig of gourmet coffee.

"Agreed.", stated Ash, then shortly returning to his *arowana.

"Hey, Kiyoshi... Kiyoshi?" Zephyr asked while vigorously waving a hand in front of the face of a spaced out Kiyoshi.

"Oh... uh... huh?" he asked frantically moving his head as he snapped out, back into reality.

His line of vision traced back to Akemi, who was laughing over something Rei had said.

"Wait a minute... you like Akemi!" Hayate exclaimed pointing a contradicting finger at Kiyoshi.

"Pssssh... do not..." he mutter as his face was slowly turning a lovely shade of crimson.

"Guys, give him a break. Even his eye balls are starting to turn red." Ash said, with just a hint of a smirk.

"Come on, man! There's no shame in admitting it." Zephyr elbowed Kiyoshi with a grin.

All Kiyoshi did was roll his eyes and muttered under his breath,"Fine... maybe I do like her..."

"Hey, it's fine. I like Renee and I have no shame to admit it to anyone but her." Hayate stated plainly, as if they were talking about something typical.

This made Kiyoshi think though, he'd rather not confess he knew one day he'd have to.

"Wait a minute... you like the American?" Zephyr asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Hayate responded.

"Oh, nothing." Zephyr stated as he picked at his souffle.

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

"There's love in the air, I smell it!" Riria declared to Luka with a triumphant look on her face.

"Oh no... not this again..." Luka sweat dropped and returned to her caramellized pears.

"Come on, Luka! This could be fu~un!~" she giggled as she nudged as Luka with her elbow.

"OH... fun like when you forced that cupid's toga on Kaito and trusted him with a bow and arrow?" Luka retorted sarcastically when at the same rolling her eyes.

"Sheesh, I didn't know he had that bad of an aim!" Riria explained,"Please, this time it could be amazing!" she pleaded.

"Fine..." Luka grumbled,"But no bow and arrows this time!"

"YUS!" Riria cheered with her hands in the air, "Time to work some magic!"

"This can't be good..." Luka grumbled once again.

"Alrighty! This is perfect, I'll just put fake notes in their dorm mail!~"Riria beamed with a huge grin.

"Uh... I don't think that's the best idea Riria..." Luka at this point was concerned.

"Don't be such a fuddy-duddy, Luka- everything's going to be fine!" she assured.

"One question; who are the unfortunate victims are what are they going to be victims of?"

"Just a couple of students who are going to be treated to a romantic dinner on the roof top."

"Poor kids..." Luka muttered.

"Don't worry, I can make this work." Riria said with a wink.

"Ok, well I got to go back to prepare for my class, so good luck on your little scheme." Luka sighed, and then exited the studio with a wave good bye to her friend.

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

Returning from another day at the seminar, Renee wanted to unwind at the spa on the 41st floor, though she had to complete her assignments.

Stitch work from Ms. Megurine, interview practice questions from Ms. Hatsune, and poetics from Megpoid-sensei.

"Ok, so what kind of stitch is this?"Hoshi asked with a furrowed brow, pointing at the chart she kept in the other hand.

"Well, I think that's a cross stitch... and look, we got mail." Renee stated.

The flag of the built-in compartment next to the door was raised, which meant that they had recieved some form of a letter or parcel.

"Ooooo, goody goody! Maybe it's a present!" Hoshi beamed while frantically hopping up and down.

In response to these actions all Renee gave was a small shake of her head and a chuckle paired with a smile.

With their room key she just twisted the lock of the mailbow and in their was a small envelope that rested in the very back.

"Looks like it's for you!~" chimed Hoshi after quickly snatching the letter.

"Why would anybody have business with me?" Renee wondered as she accepted the envelope in Hoshi's hands, "The roof top at.. 8:00 pm? So no spa time today, huh?"

She honestly had no clue why she had to be there but she didn't want to protest.

"Maybe it's from a bo~oy!" squeeled Hoshi.

"Oh, be quiet..." muttered Renee along with her face slowly darkening red.

Her room mate simply rolled her eyes and opened the door along with a gesture to get in.

"Hee hee hee!~ So, whatta ya going to wear?" Hoshi teased with a goofy grin.

"Just anything I'd ever wear. What- you expect me to dress up for this?" Renee puzzled while raising a questioning eyebrow.

In despite of that comment Hoshi was still persistent of retaining that dopey facial expression and gave that shrill chuckle of hers.

Renee rolled her eyes; it was moments like these when her room mate was just a hint irritating.

"One thing, Renee; have fun but not too much fun!" Hoshi teased with a wink and a fit of giggles.

She better watch that mouth of hers.

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

"Dorm, sweet dorm..." chuckled Hayate as he slipped his hand in the pocket of his jeans to retrieve the room key.

"Yo, dude- what's wrong with the mail box?" Zephyr wondered, pointing a finger at it.

"The light is blinking, that must mean that we have mail, genius!" Hayate retorted in response then jammed the key into the lock and have a twist,

causing the compartment to open with a faint 'click'.

He slid his hand into the built in compartment and soon in his hands was a plain white envelope.

"Aw, Hayate- what trouble did you get into this time?" teased Zephyr with a playful grin.

"Oh shut up, Zephyr!" Hayate laughed and softly punched his shoulder.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open the damn thing!" Zephyr anticipated gesturing a finger to the envelope Hayate had clutched in his hands.

Within it was a small piece of paper was an invitation to the roof top on eight pm for him.

"What do they want from me, I swear I completed all of my assignments!" he asked, and holding up his hands as if he surrendered.

"Dunno, man. I would go anyways, though." Zephyr advised as he was now serious.

"Well, homework won't do itself; will it?" teased Hayate.

"Oh, boy... we better start now if we want to finish in time...I wish it could..." Zephyr sighed.

"Don't we all?"

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

_**Time Skip!~**_

" This is SO going to be AWESOME!" chimed Riria clutching two menus in her hands.

"And Gakupo, could you scootch that rose bush just a little to the right?" she ordered.

"But that's where it was BEFORE!" he whined.

Everyone knew didn't have a choice; even him, so he did as he was told and shifted the rose heart topiary to the right where it once was.

"I know, and I like it better that way!" she huffed and the arranged the table on which the students would be dining on.

Luka scattered red and light pink rose petals in a path to the scenery,"That's a twist, today I'm supporting the soon to be disaster..." she muttered under her breathe.

"Rin... I don't think can hold for much longer..."Len worried, obviously starting wobble with his sister on his shoulders.

"Just wait a second, Lenny-boy! These things are almost finished!" Rin beamed while twining white Christmas lights on the top of the fence that lined the roof top.

With a sigh, Len tried to keep himself together and wondered why he agreed to setting up this place.

The lounge area had now transformed into a romantic venue with a table for two guarded with the privacy of rose hedges with the height of seven feet.

"Oh, boy... what am I doing setting these kids up? My college friends are already off and married when I'm just here." Riria muttered sarcastically.

"Don't be so bitter, old crone!" Kaito teased and Riria shot him an icey glare that caused her little brother to gulp.

She resumed arranging the center piece of the table, a bouqet of red roses which were outlined by white carnations.

"Ok, so are we almost ready?" she asked to the group of her friends assisting her.

"I think so!" confirmed Meiko with a steady nod.

"Erm, just let me set up the lanterns."Gumi stated hung a single lantern on the wire that stretched across the lounge.

"Miku, are YOU going to do anything?" exclaimed Luka as Miku sat on a chair chipping him nail polish.

"No thanks! I'm good!" Miku said when with a light hearted tone.

"That wasn't a question." Meiko growled then pushing the chair that a certain teal haired vocaloid sat on forward, causing her to fall belly-down.

"Hey!" Miku whined with furrowed eyebrows.

"It's almost 8!" Len cried, now with Rin off of his shoulders.

"Alright everyone, to the back!" barked Riria, running to the exit of the court yard lounge.

"Hee hee! I can't wait to see their reactions!" Rin giggled with a grin taking up most of her face.

"I don't run; sweat is gross!" Miku protested, though they settled it with Riria slinging Miku over her shoulder.

"Ok, everyone be quiet. I think I here them coming." Kaito shushed.

Out from the entrance emerged Hayate, looking like he always did with the vest and jeans.

Renee was on her way, waiting for the elevator to release her to the roof top.

"That's weird... why would they bring me here?" Hayate wondered looking around at the setting when suddenly Renee appeared from the same entrance he was before.

"Wait- what are you...? Huh...?" Hayate was confused and flushed, not knowing what he was doing there with her.

"Yeah... why are you...?" stuttered Renee.

"Hello! May I seat you to your table?" Riria enthusiastically offered.

To the students it seemed like she popped out of no where but they shrugged it off and made their way the the table.

Guiding them, she each placed a menu in front their hands and wandered off behind the rose hedges.

"So..." Hayate began awkwardly, skimming his finger on the edge of the menu.

"So..." Renee began, with a small smile and a quiet giggle.

"Um... how's life?" Hayate began, trying to make it seem as normal as possible.

"Pretty well, and you?" Renee responded.

"I'm good, still a bit puzzled about exactly why I had to come here but I don't mind so much."

_**Time Skip!~**_

"Oh man, that was fun!" Renee beamed.

Hayate insisted on walking her to her dorm, so there they were outside of it.

"Yeah, it was, it really was fun getting to know you." he chuckled.

"Ditto." Renee replied with a small smile.

"Ok, I guess that's it, I'll see you around Renee." Hayate said with a grin and a wink while exiting the hallway.

"Yeah, see you... good night." she whispered while watching him disappear into the elevator.

"He's not too bad..." she thought inside her head.

Honestly, she never thought she could open up to a person so quickly as she had to Hayate.

A really shy girl with a supposed crush?

Who would have known?

* * *

***Arowana- Arowana is a rare fresh water fish found in East Asia, one Arowana is about 100,000 yen or 800 U.S dollars per fish.**

***Matsutake mushrooms- Matsutake grow under trees and are usually concealed under fallen leaves and duff on the forest floor. It forms a symbiotic relationship with the roots of a limited number of tree species. Matsutake are known to grow in China, Japan, Korea, Finland, Sweden, and also among other countries. They are highly sought after for their rarity and therefore the cost is one thousand U.S dollars per kilogram.**

***Yubari Melon- Yubari melon is a melon that can only be found in Yubari, Hokkaido, Japan. The top grade melon is almost perfectly round and has an exceptionally smooth rind. They sell for around 24,000 U.S dollars though, one Yubari melon was sold for 2.5 million yen or 200,000 U.S dollars before.**

**I'm so sorry for they late update, I have been getting a jump start in for school (did you know lightning is nitric acid? XD) which starts on August 15th.**

**Meanwhile I fell ill (and I still am sick DX) but don't forget I love you all!**

**I want to thank the people who have supported and/or reviewed this story and/or last chapter and those readers are...**

**-OtakuHeart**

**-Pinky and Rose from PinkRoseStories**

**-HatsuneMiku4ever (sorry I didn't mention you last chapter, I forgot and it makes me feel like a real turd DX)**

-**Luna Lapis**

-**TeamKagamine**

-**Animaniac3041**

-**Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW**

-**AngelsIsLefttoDie**

-**FullMoonSpirit97**

**and...**

-**Anyone else I happened to forget.**

**I love you all and don't forget your inner awesomeness!~**

**Rememeber to send me songs, your OC's age, some possible love interests and ideas.**

**IF you want to see a certain Lilarino smile though you should F and F and R and R!~**

**Remember Lilarino loves ya!~ *blows a kiss***

**-XoXo**

**V**

**v**

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL!**

**V**

**v**

**R & R AND F & F FOR CAKE {[] (THANKS TO RISIE-CHAN XD) AND COOKIES (::)!**

**V**

**v**


	13. Lay Off the Cake

**This time with chapter 13 of Future Vocaloid Seminary!~**

**I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter :D but you guys still deserve better!**

**Anyways, today I shall do the POV of Ash Natsuko and maybe another person's POV if I have time~**

**I'm better from my sickness right now and most of the chapters of this story is posted when I'm at work (including this one) XD**

**So I try to muster two thousand words into forty minutes!~**

**When I get your reviews, they always make me happy!~**

**Racheru- 'Sup! I'm Lilarino's bud and coworker =^w^= I hope ya guys like her story!~**

**Lilarino- XD Yup, we both hope you enjoy 'cuz if you don't, who will?**

**Anyways, we also hope this chapter is fulfilling enough for you all~**

**Racheru-Trust me, if Lilarino didn't care what you guys read and made it twice as short, she'd be updating left and right!**

**But you guys wouldn't like that, would you? O,O**

**Lilarino- Dun bombard them with questions! D:{**

**Racheru- Ok, ok... hold your pants...**

**Lilarino- Despite that...um 'comment'... DISCLAIMER!**

**Racheru- Okie Dokie! Lilarino doesn't own Vocaloid or any other freaking content that happens to be liscenced! XP**

**Lilarino- Very good!~**

**Both- Enjoy the chappie!~ :D**

* * *

**-Ash's POV-(OC by: Aka-Lice)**

(Full Name: Ash Natsuko  
Male or Female?: Male  
Singing Genres: Pop, Soft Rock, Jazz.  
Hair Color/Style: Platinum blond hair, messy (His hairstyle just like Oz Vessalius from Pandora Hearts)  
Eye Color: Light Purple  
Personality: He is cold, cool. Different from his twin sister. But sometimes he can be warm person.  
Alto, Soprano, or Bearitone?: Alto  
Character Item(s): Books (Just like his twin)  
Body Type: Slender but not too.. quite well built. (But not too)  
Outfit: Gray T-shirt with Black Vest, Knee-length dark green cargo pants, also black sandals.)

It was quite difficult for me to adjust to life at the seminar... everything was so different here.

My sister, Alice too had trouble but we had each other for support.

I was flipping through my 'Instruments of the World' textbook I got from Kaumi-sensei when I found the envelope of my acceptance letter on my desk.

_-Flash Back-_

_"Ashy Ash Ash Ash!" chimed Alice as she entered through the front door of our house,"I gots some maaaaaaaaaaaaail!"_

_"Alright, let's see if we got any feedback." I confirmed sternly._

_"Nope! Nah! Eh!" Alice denied throughing bills on the kitchen counter then stopping with a squeel._

_"You mean...we...?" I whispered with my eyes as wide as tea saucers._

_Alice looked like she was a ballon about to burst from excitement any moment._

_She vigourously jumped up and down and nodded frantically holding up two manilla envelopes with a white carnation seal._

_At that moment I swear I felt the world stop; the prestigious music school my twin and I had submitted applications for last winter had finally accepted._

_-End of Flash Back-_

"What are you staring at?" playfully asked my room mate Kiyoshi who waved a hand in front of my face, interrupting my memory.

"Nothing..." I sigh with my elbow rested on my desk while my chin rested on the palm of my hand.

"Whatever you say." he shrugged,"But Mr. Kaumi sure hates it when people don't finish their homework."

I sighed once more and started identifying the origin of various instruments.

"The clarinet from Germany... the flute from France..." went my conscience while I scrawled the answers on the sheet.

The experience here is fascinating, just to think that in a few months, I'll be all over the world then perform where stars are born.

Nokia Stadium.

Nokia Stadium is a big deal to any performer; I bet Mr. Crypton spent a fortune to book it for the whole day and then having the performance televized to the world.

And just for us students who were rotting our brains of boredom in the summer heat until we were sent here.

To think that after all of this is finished for us we have a possibility of being an actual Vocaloid mesmurizes me.

"And.. Finished!" I exclaimed, standing up from the office chair and placing my pencil down next to my last piece of homework.

"Good for you." Kiyoshi smirked.

I rolled my eyes to his remark and rummaged the refrigorator for a *danone bio pear yogurt.

Yogurt, here I come!

* * *

**Sorry I made Ash's POV shorter, I just couldn't figure out what to do! DX**

**I shall continue with the POV of Natsume Fey!~**

* * *

**-Natsume's POV- (OC by: LunaLapis)**

(Full Name: Natsume Fey  
Male or Female? : Male  
Singing genre: Some types of j-pop, and some calm music.  
Hair color: Short messy black hair. his bangs almost reaches his eyes.  
Eye color: Green  
Alto, soprano or baritone? : Baritone  
Personality: When he first meets someone: he is usually quiet. If someone makes a joke. Whether he thought it was funny or not he'll just smile. he seems like he doesn't care when he actually to his friends he is more open and more talkative. he likes teasing his friends and loves being around them. he becomes a bit of pushover with his friends. ( he can't say no to them) If someone insults him he just nods and walks away. He hates having too much attention and when he have he can't bring himself to speak. He has a bit of stage fright.  
Character Item(s): he loves eating cake and play video games his favourite cake is chocolate cake.  
Body Type: he is 175 cm and weighs 65 kg)

I have to say, life here is quite interesting with the teachers and ESPECIALLY my room mate, Haru.

He's always up to something and I swear, he can never just enter the dorm normally!

Though, if it was the same old, same old it would be just plain boring, am I right?

Anyways, the week end is here and honestly I am thankful for not having to review actors' theories or practice dance moves.

"What's up?" Haru greeted, this time coming out from the terrace outside.

"Nothing." I answered blandly with an abrupt shrug.

"Good, I invited a couple of people for a game of Truth or Dare." Haru said heading out to the kitchen to pull some left over *yakisoba we ordered yesterday.

With a case of *Cheerio **(A/N: No, not the cereal! XD)**, his arms were full.

"Wait a minute... exactly how many people DID you invite?" I asked with a groan. If he invited as much people as he had *Cheerio then it's going to be a LONG night.

"Eh heh.. eh..." Haru sweat dropped nervously, "dun worry, bud!"

"When will they be coming?"

"Around 8, so in about 3 hours."

I let out an exastperated sigh, strangers coming into my dorm would be torture.

Haru was my friend though and I always had trouble just saying the simplest word to my friends. No.

Rubbing my temple on my head, we both knew that the dorm wasn't going to clean itself.

I gazed around the dormitory, dirty clothes scrap metal, and tools were all about from the floor to the kitchen counter.

"Oh, this mess?" Haru scoffed, "Don't worry, I have just the machine!" he claimed triumphantly as he pressed a button of his newest contraption.

"Oh boy..." I muttered, "this cannot be good."

This surprized me though... and get this because this is really odd.

It. Actually. Worked.

The maid on wheels swept the marble floors with ease and collected dirty dishes along with soiled clothes.

My jaw dropped as I gazed upon this object in amazement.

"You... and that.. and... what...?" I muttered.

3 hours flew by as if it were a hawk, and before you know it the door bell was going off like crazy.

"BRRRRRRRRRRRING!" it alarmed through out the living unit.

"I got it!" Haru yelled over his shoulder despite the fact that I was right beside him.

There, in front of the door was a girl with long red hair streaked with black tied up into a ponytail and another with a unique vibe and a cupcake shaped beret.

"What's up Miyuki, Natalie?" Haru greeted, "Come in!"

"Oh, hey Haru! Thanks for the invite!" the red head exclaimed, playfully punching him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, it was really nice of you!" beamed Miyuki with a kind smile.

"Anyways, I believe that I haven't introduced myself", chuckled Natalie as she offered a harty handshake, "The name's Natalie? And yours?"

"Oh, I'm Natsume." I bluntly answered.

"Well then, nice to meet ya, Natsume!"

"You too..."

Miyuki simply bowed and made her way past me.

Now that I reviewed it over in my thoughts, I did see Natalie around the halls of the seminar and infact, we had dance class together.

"Hey... don't we have Ms. Riria together?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah- we do!" I confirmed with a hint of recognition in my tone of voice.

"Well then, we should hang out some times!" she suggested with a harty chuckle.

"Yeah, that would be cool." I said with a small smile.

Natalie sounded like an awesome person, so I really had no problem with it what so ever.

As more time flew, it seemed like the more people were coming and the more fun I was having- turns out it wasn't torture!

"Truth or Dare?" a girl with lime green hair (I think her name was Mika, though I'm not quite sure) asked Natalie.

"Hmmm... Dare!" Natalie confirmed with a wide grin and a nod.

"Ok... I dare you to kiss hmm... Natsume I think was his name. I saw you getting quite friendly with him!" Mika chimed.

Natalie's eyes grew wide and her cheeks grew crimson like her hair, "D-do... I have...too?" she stuttered.

I felt my own cheeks slowly darkening.

Your kidding me.

Really Mika, really?

"Well, you choose dare silly! Didn't you!" she responded with a devious expression, she was getting a kick out of this- you'd have to be stupid to now see it.

I remained frozen with a mixture of horror, embarrassment, and shock yet I would mind much more if it hadn't been Natalie; whom was at least not a complete stranger.

Then slowly but suddenly chants of ,"Do it! Do it!" gradually became a cheer.

"You guys aren't going to leave her alone about this, are you?" I grumbled with a sigh and a roll my eyes.

Poor Natalie. Poor me.

To end the suffering and anxiety I just gave her a peck on the cheek and shrugged it off.

It wasn't anything with feeling, just that I was getting a head ache from all that noise.

By that Natalie turned from crimson to volcano, then slowly returned to her norrmal state.

After it was only a few of us left in the party, they all started getting ready to leave.

"See ya, Natsume!" said Natalie with a wave.

"Oh, one thing..." she continued then said this following a wink, "Lay it off on the cake."

* * *

**I hope you all were satisfied, because I felt it was a bit lacking :/**

**Anyways, now for the side story!**

**I decided to add a little KumOri (KumiXNori) to the story!~**

* * *

_**I Swear, One Day, I'll Get**__** a**_**_ Smile Part 1_**

"Whoa! Slow down!" Nori cried, chasing after his dog whom Nori dropped the leash of.

"Inutaro!" he steamed, finally seeing that he halted upon a vaguely familiar black/ red highlighted haired individual.

None other than Kumi Natsumi.

"Whoa... sorry about that." Nori apologized, retrieving his furry friend.

"It's ok. I don't mind." she replied dully.

"Saaaaay, aren't you Kumi?" he pondered, raising an eye brow.

Her response was as much as a grunt and a nod, then she commenced forward.

"I say we should tag along since we're both alone!"

"Alright." she confirmed.

With that Nori joined Kumi with her stroll in the park.

"I've never seen you smile, haven't I?"

* * *

***Danone Bio- A popular yogurt in Japan X3.**

***Cheerio- ****Cheerio** is a Japanese carbonated soft drink manufactured by the Cheerio Corporation. The drink comes in multiple flavors, and was introduced in 1963. The drinks used to be sold in glass bottles, similar to those used for Ramune. In recent years, with the proliferation of steel and aluminum cans and PET bottles, Cheerio (grape and orange only) in glass bottles is only available in the Chūbu region south of Tokyo, as well as three vending units in Kanagawa Prefecture.

**Lilarino: XD Sorry I made the side story so short, I swear I'll continue it soon! **

**Anways, if you read all these authors' comments in the beginning and end of my chapters, gold star for you (credit to my bro X3)! XD**

**I find myself always wanting to make you smile!**

**Riria: Saaaay, does anyone else find it creepy that Lilarino puts all your awesome reviews in a folder and reads them when she's sad? O.o**

**Lilarino: Shut. Up.**

**Meanwhile, never couldl I have asked for better readers!**

**Special thanks to all that reviewed and/or supported this story such as:**

**-Fmafan4life**

**- Fruitloops25**

**-Oathkeeper24**

**-LunaLapis**

**- TeamKagamineForever**

**- FullMoonSpirit97**

**-Animaniac3041**

**- Pinky and Rose from PinkRoseStories**

**-OtakuHeart**

**-Aka-lice**

**- Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW**

**and...**

**-Anyone else I forgot!**

**To everyone who says I'm a great writer and/or my story is amazing: You have no idea how much that means to me and I can never thank you enough!**

**Well, gotta go back to waiting tables in a Thai restuarant XD**

**-XoXo *blows a kiss***

**Love ya!**

**V**

**v**

**R & R AND F & F!**

**V**

**v**

**EVERYTHING IS VERY APPRECIATED FROM YOU!**

**V**

**v**

**LOVE YOU ALL!~**

**V**

**v**


	14. Shop 'Til We Drop!

**Whazzup, everyone? XD**

**Welcome to Chapter 14 of _Future Vocaloid Seminary!_**

**News: To all of you Shugo Chara fans, I will be continuing SomeSweetGirl's fan fic _'Summer Holiday' _I'll be recieving her previous documents by August 17th, ****so check it out soon if you can!**

**About my boss: Yup, she's awesome, but I only go on Fanfic when there isn't anyone at the tables I'm assigned to waitress at or I'm on my break XD!**

**Anyways, I wanna say thanks to all who reviewed, because I love it when you do!**

** X3 In this chapter, I'll do Natalie's POV, maybe another POV if I have time, and continue the KumOri side story!**

**Love ya and enjoy the chapter! ^,^**

**DISCLAIMER: LILARINOFANFICGODDESS DOES NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY CONTENT THAT HAPPENS TO BE LISCENCED!**

* * *

**-Natalie's POV- (OC by Aka-lice)**

(Name : Natalie Scarlet  
Gender : Female  
Singing Genres : Pop, J-pop, Slow rock, Jazz. (Every song that has energetic beat)  
Hair Colour/Style : Scarlet hair with black highlights, usually tied into ponytail. White Rabbit-shaped clip on her bangs. (Like Lenka's hair)  
Eye colour : Chocolate Brown  
Personality: cheerful, energetic, yet clumsy. Also, Hardworker and talk much. She is quite scared at Luka-sensei, Riria-sensei and also Meiko-sensei. She never(NEVER) goes against their orders. She is also an otaku.  
Alto, Soprano, or Bearitone?: Soprano like Rin's but more lower.  
Character Item(s): Caramel Apple  
Body Type: Kinda skinny but not too, and she is flat. (She will get angry if you talked about her 'flat'-ness)  
Outfit: She wears Noumi Kudryavka's Winter Uniform. Without the cape and the hat.)

"Urgh.." I croak while stretching my legs, being aroused from my slumber by my alarm clock.

Yesterday was crazy...

Truth or Dare and kissing Natsume.

To be completely honest I was actually pretty happy that it was Natsume.

I mean, he's good looking, kind, and smart... sigh~

He would probably reject me though.~

Anyways, I'm happy because today is the start of the weekend!

I stumbled my way to the kitchen, yanked open the fridge door, and pulled out *chawanmushi that I made with Miyuki yesterday, taking canned

*calamansi juice along with it.

Miyuki came out of her bathroom, shower fresh and towel wrapped.

"Oh! *Ohayo, Natalie!" she beamed, hurrying to her closet and dressing room.

I lazily waved and took a swig of my juice then rubbed my eyes.

Today we were planning on going to go shopping at *Daimaru Department Store's *kimono shop on

the tenth floor and *Oriental Bazaar at *Shinjuku square.

I cannot believe they give us each *160,000 yen a week for doing nothing but studying!

My acceptance was a bit of a jolt for everyone, even me.

_-Flash Back- _

_"Natalie, the mail's in the counter!" boomed my older brother as he returned from retrieving the mail._

_Our parents had left us when we were little, so we had to stay at our Aunt Ruby's house._

_I was 13 by the time my older brother, Kenyan had a job so we could move out and have a place of our own._

_We both loved Aunt Ruby but it was nice to rely on our strengths._

_"Got it!" I cried from my room in our small 800 square foot apartment._

_Returning from my job at Game Stop (an otaku's PARADISE!) it was nice to lay down and read a magazine but Kenyan always made me sort through the mail._

_"Water bill. Pass. Electric Bill. Pass... wait a minute?" _

_At this moment I had figured the prestigious music school in Tokyo that I had applied to secretly (behind Kenyan's back) had accepted me._

_I ambitiously tore the thing open and dumped its inside on the kitchen counter._

_There was stacks of manuals, a Tokyo tourism brochure, a list of all features of the school, but on the very top was a single plane ticket to a first class jet to Japan._

_A plane ticket to awesomeness!_

_-End of Flash Back-_

Now emerging from the bedroom was Miyuki in her usual attire, though she ditched her cupcake beret for a pink sparkly bow to clip back the front of her hair.

"Pass the *chawanmushi, please!"she beamed, taking a glass and filling it with *calamansi juice then taking a seat.

I slid the bowl to her side of the table, and sipped my glass of juice.

"Ready to shopping today?" I asked with my voice bubbling of enthusiasm.

"Of course, haven't we been planning it since we met?" she responded.

I chuckled and headed to my closet to select a decent outfit.

My purple sequin cardigan looked good enough, so I decided to wear that followed by a red graphic tee and dark wash jeans all accompanied with a pair of white ankle boots.

Did I forget to mention they also provide us with wardrobe also?

"Ready to go! Now let's grab our wallets, and shop 'til we drop!" I cheered with a single fist pump.

Miyuki giggled and slinged her cupcake purse on top of her shoulder, while I snatched the key and stuffed my wallet into the pocket of my pants.

Heading out of the building, we leisurely walked to the train station a few blocks from the seminary building- we had no worries of

being late since there was a good 30 minutes until it dismissed into the *Shibuya district.

Though, those minutes went fast and as we arrived to the station we had about 5 minutes until boarding time.

"Heehee, we all know you like Natsume.~" chimed Miyuki as we were seated on the surprisingly cushy train booth.

"D-do not!" I stuttered as my face grew warmer.

OK. So maybe I like him a little bit!

Big deal! NOT!

"The redness of your cheeks says all." she teased.

"Ok... maybe... just a little..." I grumble grudgingly, gazing upon my feet and keeping my hands behind my back.

"Well then, I'll support your love without tactics!" Miyuki declared with a determined expression and a single steady nod.

"Thanks!" I said with a grin, "Oooo! Look, we're almost there!"

"Time flies fast!" she exclaimed, gazing out the window.

"It sure does."

Stepping of the thing, I enter Shibuya Tokyo Station.

Never have I seen so much people!

Everyone seems to be racing everywhere as if the were in a rush.

"So, if we make our way to the back of this place we should be at *Daimaru soon." I notified Miyuki.

"Uhuh! I cannot believe there's thirteen floors of that place!" she beamed, clutching her purse.

As I entered the first flor with Miyuki our eyes grew as wide as tea saucers.

Cosmetic kiosks, shops, and booths, were scattered about though brought together by a massive sculptor in the very center and four escalators for each corner of the level.

"This is Natalie heaven!" I declared, grabbing a small shopping basket and looking around and glancing at merchandice.

It was designers' galore with brands from L'Occitane, Sonya Rykiel, and Laura Mercier.

"Ah! This is perfect!" Miyuki squeed, holding up a shade of lipstick by the name of 'cotton candy pink'.

Sorry, *160,000 yen but you're a goner!

Proceeding to the second level countess racks and shelfs of boots, flats, sandals, any type of shoe you could name.

"Man, I may never leave!" I awed, hugging a single shoe box and heading to the counter.

In the box was was of a pair of white one inch heels (I'm clumsy, so someone gets hurt if I wear anything bigger!) with a round toe

and black criss-cross straps (Their buckles are heart shaped, so cute!) that later wrapped around my ankle finished

off with a bow in the front. **(A/N: Go to my profile if you're curios of what they look like **

You say wasteful spending, I say shoes are AWESOME!

**::~::~::~::**

Thousands of food and makeup samples later, we were soon at the 5th floor- which was Ladie's clothing- was even better!

By then we spent half of our money on cosmetics at the ground level, shoes at the second level, and soft serve at the *Kihachi kiosk on the 3rd floor.

"How does this look on me?" I ask, emerging out of the dressing room in a scoop necked dress with a white torso netted in white lace

and a seafoam bow while the skirt of it was light green spotted in white tied together with a brown belt where it fitted at the waist.

Miyuki stuck her head out of her dressing room and gave her opinion, "Great, and how do I look in this?"

She bashfully stepped out in a faint pink vintage floral print belted dress that came just above the knees and accompanied with white

net over lay and thick straps detailed with lace at the collar.

**(A/N: The links of how I picture the dresses are on my profile, so check them out if you can!~)**

"Whoa... you look terrific in that thing!" I awed with my hands on my cheeks.

"You don't look too bad, yourself!" she replied with a wink and a giggle.

Taking a picture of us both we went back to scowering through the pile of dresses, tops, skirts, and jeans happily.

**::~::~::~::**

The eleventh floor was also like a form of wonderland to Miyuki and I.

"I love the *kimono, but if you switch the sash with that one it looks even better!" I advised tying the new sash for my room mate's

kimono.

The silken garmet was black with gold embroidery, on the long sleeves that stopped at Miyuki's waist was cream and beige lotus

flowers (and they too were on the bottom of the kimono)as a light green vine on the fabric at the shoulder met it.

The new sash was now on it had sakura flowers of purple and blue.

"Voila!" I cheer in triumph, "My master piece is complete!"

"Oh, thanks Natalie!" Miyuki chimed smiling at herself in the mirror.

"Anytime *tomodachi! We do need something to where if we perform *enka or go to *Meji Shrine for the *New year's festival!"

Mines' was already selected.

A deep dark blue with a bright red sash as there was a Japanese krane** (A/N: the bird) **on eack sleeve and two at the bottom.

**(N/A: I have their links, too!)**

**::~::~::~::**

By the end of it all we were smuthered by shopping bags though we had *10,000 yen still remaining for grocery shopping tommorow.

"I say we take a cab, I'm too pooped to go to the station by foot..." I grumbled.

"Ditto!", Miyuki agreed with and exasperated sigh.

Well, we did what we promised ourselves...

Shop 'Til We Drop!

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed Natalie's POV, honestly this is one of the OCs that I act like alot so it was fun to write this!**

**Though I feel it is a bit scattered...**

**My promise will be fulfilled, as I will continue the KumOri (KumixNori) side story!**

* * *

_**I Swear, One Day, I**** Will Get a Smile Part 2**_

_RECAP:_

_"I've never seen you smile before, haven't I?"_

**::~::~::~::**

"Could we change topics...?" Kumi muttered, staring down at her boots and rocking at their heels.

"Sure. To be honest Kumi, I would have never expected to see you in the park. No offense, but you seem like an indoor person."

explained the prankster of the seminar, the 'VocaJoker', Nori Takene who was walking along side Kumi with his dog, Inutaro.

"Well, back home I'd have a daily stroll so why not continue this routine in Tokyo?" she said in response, even though it was

important she didn't show the slightest trace of emotion.

Nori was actually concerned, even though he was usually care free, this worried him.

"You know.. Kumi, if their's anything- any emotions, thoughts. Anything- don't be afaid to share it with me because I can listen."

In the inside, he just chuckled at himself.

He's only seen this girl around school a few times and now he's expecting her to be open with him?

Like that would ever happen!

Meanwhile, in Kumi's conscience she was actually happy she knew someone besides Mika was safe to spew it out to, infact her heart

fluttered just a bit.

From a young age she thought no one cared what she thought or how she felt.

That's why she chose to bottle it up and through it to the sea.

"Thanks..." Kumi sighed meekly, unconsciously putting her head on Nori's shoulder.

He didn't stop her though he felt his cheeks slowly darkening.

"You know what?"

"What..?" Kumi asked with only the slightest pinch of curiousity.

The only geniune emotion she's expressed to an 'out sider' this year.

"One day, I swear, I will get a smile."

* * *

***Chawanmushi- Japanese egg custard sometimes served with boiled shrimp, etc.**

***Calamansi- ****Calamondin** or **Calamansi**, is a fruit tree native to the Philippine Islands and has been dubbed the calamondin, golden lime, panama orange, chinese orange, acid orange, calamonding, or calamandarin in English It is believed to originate from China and has spread throughout Malaysia, Japan, Taiwan, and more.

***Ohayo- 'Good Morning' in Japanese**

***Daimaru- ****Daimaru** is a Japanese department store chain, principally located in Kanto region of Japan. The chain is operated by Daimaru Matsuzakaya Department Stores. In Tokyo, it is built in with the train station.

***Oriental Bazaar- One of the many shops in Daimaru department stores.**

***Kimono- The ****kimono** is a Japanese traditional garment worn by men, women and children. The word "kimono", which literally means a "thing to wear" has come to denote these full-length robes. The standard plural of the word kimono in English is _kimonos_,but the unmarked Japanese plural _kimono_ is also sometimes used.

***Shinjuku Square- A busy part of the Shibuya district of Tokyo.**

***160,000 yen- 160,000 yen is about 2,000 US dollars.**

***10,000 yen- 10,000 yen is about 100 US dollars.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the side story!**

**It was more fluffier than I imagined sqeeeeee!**

**If you can answer these two questions:**

**1. If you were a vocaloid, which would you be? (I'd be a mix of Meiko and Rin XD)**

**2. What is your fave OC pairing so far? owo (I can't pick one! DX)**

**I love you readers, so be awesome, R & R and F & F to make a certain Lilarino happy!**

**~XoXoXo from Lilarin-to da-O! XD**

**V**

**v**

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL!**

**V**

**v**

**COOKIES AND CAKE FOR EVERYONE!**

**V**

**v**


	15. Better Than Parsnips!

**Yo, everyone!~**

**I'm glad you liked Chapter 14 because I worked hard on it ^-^"**

**Here, in the seminary I thought that it would be fun if they took a cruise to Okinawa and performed a few concerts there!**

**I'll do a POV first though, to squeeze in the OCs and when they have to continue classes again, the teachers will announce the trip.**

**In my opinion, this can help me with my writing skills and it can be a little bit of practice for the OCs for their world tour~**

**Also think of any versions of any Vocaloid songs that your OC can sing, and maybe duet with another OC!~**

**URGENT: Please, please, please, please, PUH-lease PM me your songs because if I don't have them then I dunno what they're going to perform at Nokia!**

**I can write songs, but it will take me a while...**

**Thank you for your kind reviews, and never will their be a story good enough from me for you guys because you deserve better!~**

**Lilarino loves ya, and don't forget it! ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: LILARINOFANFICGODDESS DOES NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OTHER CONTENT THAT HAPPENS TO BE LISCENCED.**

* * *

**-Hoshi's POV- (OC by Shriekmon)**

(Full Name: Hoshi Nozomu  
Male or Female?: Female  
Singing Genres: Pop  
Hair Color/Style: Her hair is a thick lavender mixed with periwinkle and lies in non-tied ponytails on each side. It reaches her shoulders.  
Eye Color: Her eyes are a pale, misty cloud blue. They almost seem to be unseeing, except for the small glint of green in the cent  
Personality: She is upbeat and cheery, often annoying the hell out of everyone around her. She acts as if everyone is her friend, calling even strangers -kun or -chan. She calls Nitsu Nitsu-nee, though she doesn't act like a big sister.  
Alto, Soprano, or Baritone?: Soprano  
Character Item(s): Food item: A parsnip!  
Body Type: Average weight.  
Outfit: She wears a purple t-shirt, and over it she wears a sweeping cape-like white cardigan that reaches below her waist. She wears black pants with a black belt and a star emblem on the side. Her attached tail-like thing is a light and dark blue, and hangs limply. She's a Chimera like Teto. Her sleeves are cut at her shoulder, and then are re-added a few inches below. The lining of her pants, sleeves, and shirt is pink.)

"This is going to be AWESOME!" I cheered, enthusiastically jumping up and down while clapping my hands.

"Yup! I'm so glad I found a good deal in that coupon book for two tickets to go tour *Tokyo Tower and then ride the *Sky Dream Fukuoka!" exclaimed Renee on the subway.

Suddenly, the metro came to a halt and an automated voice blared through the speakers, "Stop, Kasani District passenger board off at this time. Have a good day!"

"Renee- chan! May I ask why you're clenching that notebook so close to you?" I teased with a silly smirk.

"No reason." she applied rapidly with crimson cheeks and an embarrassed expression.

"Oh come on! PLEASE TRUST ME!" I beg, clenching on to her leg which only made her more embarrassed because people were now beginning to stare.

"Fine! But please keep quiet and don't say anything to a single soul!" Renee pleaded as flames of desperation burning into her eyes.

"Okie Dokie! This chimera will keep her mouth shut!" I exclaimed, snatching the notebook out of Renee's hands and scanning it.

_~Song #6, How Said Dreams Didn't Come True?~_

_It's hard to love like I've never got hurt,_

_Sing like there's nobody listening,_

_And live like it's heaven on earth,_

_You know when you're in love When you can't fall asleep,_

_'Cause reality's finally better than your dreams,_

_Now though I cannot see,_

_If you can find your way into me,_

_Your warmth is like a breeze, Never felt or never seen,_

_Up above the world,_

_Up above it all,_

_Your hands are to hold onto,_

_You're just the one that I've been looking for,_

_I'll give you all that I have to give and more,_

_Just don't let me fall, _

_I__t's like I need someone to take a little off the weight,_

_So that I don't fall through, I never knew about happiness,_

_I didn't think dreams came true,_

_I couldn't believe in love,_

_Until I finally met you,_

_It's from the moon and the stars,_

_And the look in your eyes,_

_That make my opinions revise,_

_When I look at you,_

_I know dreams come true._

"Sqeeeeee! You're crushing on someone!" I beamed with joy as I merrily skipped around with her book in my arms, then stopped right in front of Renee.

"Ok, maybe... It's just that he's not typical and he actually _cares _and is not one of those jerks that has a new girlfriend every two days, he understands how I feel. and I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true." she admitted, staring down at her shoes.

"D'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw! It's okay!~ Hee hee hee!" I responded with a big hug to go along with it, "We better go to Tokyo Tower soon, the tour is about to start!"

"Good call!" I hear Renee say as I pull her along the busy side-walk.

"Aha! Here we are!" I boomed triumphantly as she sat there to catch her breath for a moment.

In the distance was the Tokyo tower, looming above all other sky scrapers.

It was very unique as striped with red and white and having a similar structure to the Eiffel Tower of France.

"It's bigger than I thought!" I shouted in awe, with my hands clasped together and ran to the ticket line.

"Hoshi... huff huh...wait, Hoshi!" Cried Renee from behind me as she was trying her bet to keep up.

Finally catching up we both were granted access to the tour.

"Alright, wait five minutes in that red line and your tour shall begin shortly!" instructed the ticket attendant merrily.

"I can't wait!" I anticipated with a goofy grin.

All in response from Renee was a chuckle and a small smile.

I love it here in Tokyo!

It's SO fun and there's so may places to explore and it's so fancy!~

"Right this way! I'm Akusota Metusoa and I'll be your tour guide for this afternoon, now follow me right this way and in the theatre room and you'll learn a bit about this very tower!"

We both took a seat in the front bench, looking at the screen as it projected a black and white video of a half way finished building.

"_Tokyo Tower..." _a low male voice orated, _"Built_ _in 1958, the tower's main sources of revenue are tourism and antenna leasing. Over 150 million people have visited the _

_tower since its opening. FootTown, a 4-storey building located directly under the tower, houses museums, restaurants and shops. Departing from here, guests can visit two _

_observation decks. The 2-story Main Observatory is located at 150 meters, while the smaller Special Observatory reaches a height of 250 metres._

_The tower acts as a support structure for an antenna. Originally intended for television broadcasting, radio antennas were installed in 1961 and the tower is now used to _

_broadcast signals for Japanese media outlets such as NHK, TBS and Fuji TV. As you take this tour you will be able to look over the entire Kasani district."_

The film was cut off with a picture of the sky scraper in its current condition, and tthe tour guide made her way to the front of the theatre room.

"Right now we will be heading over to the observitory where you are free to go where you please. Take the elevator on the right to the 54th floor for the first story and the 55th floor for the second story. Have a good day!"

"Hoshi, please... I beg of you... please do not sing randomly in the elevator this time..." pleaded Renee with a sigh.

"Whatever you want Renee-ti!" I say in a cheerful manner with a big grin and a thumbs up.

Our boots clinked against the tiled floors as we made our way into the elevator and out to the first level of the observatory.

Renee gasped as she approached the viewing area as her eyes grew wide, putting one hand of hers on the glass.

"Know? Isn't it awesome!" I asked with my usual upbeat enthusiasm.

I gazed upon all the people (which looked like ants, hee hee!) and buildings below me.

Cars zipped past another as if in a big hurry.

"It's an impeccable view out here..." Renee whispered.

"You can surely say that again!" I retorted with my trade mark smile.

If all stuff continues to be like this...

This year is going to be the BEST!

Like, almost even (I can't believe I'm about to say this)...

Better than parsnips!

* * *

**I know I made Hoshi's POV short, but I'll continue it somewhere! X3**

**It's just this chapter is really special because of the trip to Okinawa and my ambition of writing it is aroused so the announcement is crucial!~**

**This going to be great and I hope you guys enjoy it because, if you don't, who will? XD**

* * *

**-Regular POV-**

"Everyone meet at the assembly hall." ordered a computer generated voice as it boomed through out the seminar, from dorm to dorm.

All students were sat on the bleachers in a matter of a few minutes, waiting for their 'supposed' revelation.

Soon the red velveet curtains from the stage of the auditorium of an assembly hall, displaying a fake beach setting with grains of sand scattered about, beach chairs, and umbrellas as all the staff were in their swim suits.

Even the substitutes (Neru, Haku, Iroha, Kiyteru, SeeU, and Yuki) and the seminar nurse (Teto **(A/N: XD)**) were sporting the attire.

Canons went off, releasing showers of confetti and a banner in the back ground had said _**"See Ya At** **Okinawa!"**_.

"You are all going to Okinawa!" beamed Rin, Meiko, and Riria into the microphone planted on the front of the stage.

Laughter, applause and "oh yeah!"s came from the crowd as they cheered.

Now Gumi attained control of the microphone, "Pack your stuff soon and tommorow morning we take off! Us Vocaloids and you guys will be touring the islands of Okinawa four two weeks, so see you then!"

Okinawa was known for its sparkling beaches, kind citizens, and amazing vacation spots.

Now with the microphone in their hand was Len Kagamine," You each will be staying in a beach cabin with your room mate, make sure to also pack your swim suits!"

As they were dismissed students crammed themselves through the exists.

"Can't wait!" chimed Rin as she twirled around the stage still in her orange-white polka dotted one piece and a floaty tube around her waist.

"Me either, little friend!" exclaimed Riria, highfiving Rin also in still in her strapless black bikini and sunglasses.

"I just hope all is calm..." muttered Luka, chipping away at her nails.

"Oh, man- we can go jet skiing!" said Kaito, fist bumping with Gakupo, "Maybe meet some sun-tanned babes too!"

With that statement Meiko gave Kaito a hard punch in the back with caused him to crouch over his stomach.

"GAH! Could you stop that? !"

"Not until you stop being such a pervert!" Meiko told him.

"Pack my clothes, Gakupo! Good luck getting them into all of my suit cases." Miku demanded being the diva she typically was.

Gumi then whispered into Gakupo's ear, "You'll need it, the whole top floor of her apartment is her closet."

That fact triggered a gulp and a horrified look from him as he slowly backed away.

"So we can go deep sea diving, jet ski, and maybe even go see the manta rays!" exclaimed Rin in wonder as her hands were clenched in determined fists.

"It is said *Okinawa's most well known vacation hot spot is White Sand Beach, which it is said to have the plushed sand in the world." Luka stated firmly.

*Okinawa, look out!

* * *

***Tokyo Tower- You should know if you read this chapter X3**

***Sky Dream Fukuoka- A massive ferris wheel in the center of Tokyo that is luminescent in the night.**

***Okinawa- Okinawa is a popular vacation destination in Japan. It's inhabited islands are typically divided into three geographical archipelagos. From northeast to southwest.**

**Lilarino: I feel like I slacked off on this one T^T**

**Anyways, I waas thinking that maybe it would be awesome if we could have a story for bloopers of the Future Vocaloid Seminary that I can collaborate with so...**

**I'm holding a contest and it has two rounds-**

**Round one- write a song and send it to be via pm, review, however I can see it. I will pick the best three even though I probably will love them all and it will be very difficult for me T3T**

**Round two- Pick out a character to pair my OC with!~ *couldn't think of anything else and also thought it would be awesome if her OC could do a version of Karakuri Burst with someone***

**Riria- =,=* Waaaaaaaaaaaaait a minute your letting other people pair me up? Oh... maybe this isn't as bad as I thought, at least a psychopath like you won't do it!~**

**Lilarino- SHUT. UP. NOW! Despite everything, I understand if you do not want to enter and I love you all!~**

**Read on, R & R and F & F!~**

**Xoxoxo, I LOVE ya and don't forget it!~**

**V**

**v**

**REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED SO KEEP 'EM COMING!**

**V**

**v**

**I'LL THROW IN COMPLIMENTARY DIGITAL CAKE {[] AND COOKIES! (::)**

**V**

**v**


	16. Smile It Suits You

**Hello everyone! **

**It's Lilarino here with another chapter~ ^w^**

**Since you guys want longer chapters, this will be my longest than ever before!**

**I picked someone for the first spot though, you can still enter in the contest to publish the bloopers of this story so keep those songs coming and before you know it- we'll be at the second round!**

**Keep the songs coming!~**

**I'm also going to shorten Authors' Notes so you guys get more story and less of my nonsense so I'm going to say I love you guys and your kind reviews warm my heart and get to the disclaimer!~**

**DISCLAIMER: LILARINOFANFICGODDESS DOES NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY CONTENT THAT HAPPENS TO BE LISCENCED.**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

**-Akemi's POV- (OC by: TeamKagamineForever)**

(Full name: Akemi Sakine. Male or Female?: Female. Singing Genres: J-pop, jazz, bubblegum pop. Hair Color/Style: Brown hair, small little spiral curls and it goes down to her neck. Eye Color: Brown. Personality: She's a tsundere. Slightly sweet. Can be mature, but sometimes acts like a loli. Alto, Soprano, or Baritone?: Soprano, not too high nor too deep. Character Item(s): Chocolate. Body Type: She's a bit short. She's also flat. Outfit: A brown shirt with two spaghetti straps on one arm and a long sleeve on the other. She has black shorts, black and brown striped socks, and brown leather boots.)

"Ok, are you sure you got everything packed?" I asked my room mate, Alice as we were about to go to our group's shuttle bus and board our cruise ship at *Tokyo Bay to go to Okinawa.

Yep, you heard me. The seminary's very own cruise ship, I swear Mr. Crypton is trying to spoil us all to death!

Not that I don't like it or anything...

"Uhuh! I'm ready to go!" she chirped with up-most enthusiasm, dragging a suit case behind her and a duffel bag hung on her arm, "This will be great, I can feel it in my bones!"

I chuckled shaking my head as we exited our dorm that we would not return to in a week or two.

"Paradise waits for us!" I exclaim, as I lug my things over my shoulder to press the elevator button, causing it to open with a 'ding'.

"Sun tanning, touring *Shuri Castle, whale watching, going to *Okinawa Churaumi Aquarium I'm going to do it all!" Alice muse with her hands clasped against one another.

"Count me in!" I cajoled with a smile as I stepped in the conveyor which took us to the first floor with the proper button pushed.

When I looked to my side I saw almost all of the Harajuku district below me.

These types of views were something I was going to miss in Okinawa but they sure do have great beaches to make up for it.

"Wait a minute guys!" cried a voice as the elevator doors were starting to shut, "Do you think we can join you? The next elevator won't be in a while and we're going to be late if we wait for it."

I sharply turned around only to see the faces of Kiyoshi and his room mate, Ash.

Kiyoshi is a really nice guy, and some how my fright of admitting my liking towards him to the others at the sleep over was unknown.

Now that I think about it, what am I to be afraid of if I tell Alice, Kyoko, Rei, Miyu, or Arisa?

It was too late for that, though, "Sure." I scoff, trying to be casual and play it cool.

Alice sent me a look as if to say, "What are you doing? ! Be yourself!" though there was nothing I could do about it now.

Kiyoshi gave a short "Thanks!" in response and made his way in.

"'Sup brother!" exclaimed Alice, giving her twin brother Ash a big hug though he did not hug back.

"You mean 'what is up?' and I'm fine. You?" he replied cooly.

"Hee hee! Punctual as always!" she beamed, softly punching him in the shoulder with a playful manner.

Shortly after he rubbed the same shoulder, as if it hurt.

"How's it going?" Kiyoshi asked with a curiosity of some sort.

"I'm ok. How is it for you?" I responded while chipping my nail polish and raising an eyebrow. **(A/N: kind of showing off the tsundere side of her X3)**

"I'm really excited to get to Okinawa, actually!" he said with a smile.

The smile that made my heart skip a few beats (I know it sounds corny!) and melts a few drops off of it.

I desperately tried to hide my blush but it was no use because they grew a 'lovely' shade of rouge.

"Are you ok or something?" he asked with genuine concern as he held one of his hands upon my forehead to check if I grew feverish.

Gah! Why can't quit being so dense and realize my feelings? ! (Because I haven't been hiding them very well!)

"N-no... it's fine..." I mutter grudgingly, abruptly turning my head away.

Kiyoshi took a moment and gave me a look of concern though after a while he simply shrugged it off and went back to being himself.

Sigh... but I think the reality of him accepting my feelings is impeccably slim.

"Ding!" ringed the elevator, as the sliding door glided to the other side which left us enough room to exit.

"Alright, did you remember what group are we in?" asked Alice as she alright everwhispered in my ear.

"I think group two, so we gotta find the blue shuttle." I answered, pointing past the sea of people crowding the three huge double decker buses.

Over hearing us Kiyoshi turned towards us and said, "Oh, cool! I'm in group two, also!" **(A/N: Group two consists of Meiko, Riria, and Luka. This is mentioned in chapter 5)**

Inside I was squealing with joy though in my exterior all I gave was a scoff.

I am SO frustrated with myself!

Why can't I just let go and say what I mean and mean what I say?

Why can't I be out spoken life my room mate?

Why can't I be fearless to be who I want to be?

Jesus... there is alot of 'why can't I"s...

Making our way to the mob of fellow students we finally made our way into group two's transportation.

"Alright, everyone take your seats!" barked Riria as if she was a drill sargent then she turned to us and said, "Ok girlies, you both are at seats 43 and 44!"

Luka was next to her reading a book with the title of, "_Sun Fun, Sunsets, Okinawa!"_

"Thanks." I murmured and Alice gave a, "Thanks, teach!"

We made our way to the second floor in the fourth row where our reclining leather seats awaited us.

"Oooooo! They even have the massage features!~ YAY!" cheered Alice as she fell into the chair with a massive plop.

I sighed while letting my arms flop to the rests when slouching after I threw my luggage to the top compartment.

Soon, (my big sister) Meiko-sensei's voice blasted through the speakers of the bus, "Alright, everyone make sure to buckle up! If anything happens to you guys then we'll probably get sued!"

I grabbed the collar of Alice's shirt with vigor and angrily muttered, "Oh please don't tell me it's Meiko *onee-chan driving..."

"I think so, Akemi! It was nice knowing you." Alice gulped.

With an aggresive turn and a paralyzing screech, the double decker scrambled out of the parking lot and into the busy highway to *Tokyo Harbor.

"GAH! We're all going to be dead by the end of this madness!" cried Ash from behind us while Kiyoshi remained strangely calm.

Seeing my panicked expression he gentley placed a knowing hand on top of mine which was laid upon the arm rest.

At that very moment I didn't know what to do.

I couldn't resist the blush because my cheeks were already flooding with warmth and I really didn't want to cream my chances with Kiyoshi more than I already had.

So there's me, sitting their frozen like a glazier while he again checked me for scarlet fever.

Yep. No matter how dense he is, I still have some attraction to him...

"Ugh... good thing we're almost there... I was about to loose my breakfast..." Alice grumbled while holding her stomach with a pale hand.

"Weren't we all...?" I grumbled, rubbing my temple with a sigh.

Then, on the intercom blared Ms. Megurine's mellow voice, "Alright everyone, to your right will be Tokyo Harbor. Make sure to take all possesions are labeled and put onto the cart; therefore having it arrive to the cruise ship

safely. Remember to exit from the back of the bus. Now prepare your belongings soon."

"Need help with that?" Kiyoshi asked with a heart melting smile, though I just looked away and said an ,"As you wish..."

It seems as if I can't be myself as if it was an instinct of mine- more of a curse than an instinct if you as me.

With my two duffel bags slung behind his shoulder and him pulling along a suit case of his belongings Alice, Ash, Kiyoshi and I went down the stair case with steps of caution to go to the bottom where we could board off.

My boots clanked on the pavement as us four found my ambitious older sister (Meiko), waving a hand in the air back and fourth to get

"Ok, go to the sixth ship on the upper dock, Riria should be there to give you your room number for the ship and just go to the suite from their, kiddos!" Meiko exclaimed with a smile.

"C'mon everyone! We got a cruise to go to!" Alice beamed, running up the hill to Shibuya Port.

"I better watch her, when she says something like that it's about time she breaks something." Ash confirmed with a nod as he attempted his best to catch up with his twin.

Kiyoshi hartily chuckled, shaking his head in a mock disapproval as he gazed upon his room mate who was attempting his best to run fast enough.

I too found my self laughing at a huffing and struggling Ash.

Everyone could DEFINETLY tell that athletics were not his strengths!

"I like it when you laugh." Kiyoshi said with kind eyes and his trademark smile.

The blood rushing over to my face was noticable; I could tell in a heart beat, "Y-yeah RIGHT!"

Again, shaking his head playfully he continued making his way to the docks and at the corner was a colosal snow white yacht towering at nine stories and with black curssive script on the side reading, "_Cruise FVS Odyssey"_.

There, sitting on two crates stacked on top of one another was our purple headed (and a bit slutish *cough*) dance teacher **(A/N: NOT NICE DX)**.

"Alright, Sakine you and the little hyper ball are going to be at room 389. It looks like your luggage has arrived so have fun!" Riria instructed while offering a map that I gladly took out of her hand.

Hmmm... so I'm on the fifth deck.

Man, here people know how to luxurize the place!

It was pretty awesome when I got my acceptance letter.

_-Flash Back-_

_"Akemi, I need you to get the mail, hun!" cried my mother from the kitchen as she was frying the shrimp in tempura batter._

_"Sure thing!" I agreed._

_The pitter patter of my feet on the stairs said that I made myself down the black steel spiral stair case._

_My feet slid into the brown and beige striped slippers of mine that were kept at the door and I opened the door, though I dead-bolted it open so no one would be locked out._

_Fingers skimmed over the textured apartment hall wall paper in a bored manner while taking a right to the wall of mail boxes._

_Combination 23... 56...49...12 and voila!_

_The small compartment's door released- revealing bills but there was one thing in particular that had interested me._

_A manila envelope in the back had sparked my curiousity, as bills could wait._

_"Come on... gotta get this thing open..." I murmured as I began tearing apart the top of it._

_I applied for some seminar my famous sister had taught at for her job a while back but it had been such I long time ago with no feed back so I gave up on the concept that I would get accepted._

_"Come on... open up..." I murmured while anxiously tearing open the top of it, hoping it had something in it that had benefitted me._

_The heading of the opening sheet of the packet had four impacting, life changing words_

**_You Have Been Accepted._**

_-End of Flash Back-_

"Akemi...Akemi...?" Kiyoshi askd repeatedly while waving a hand in front of my face, "Take a picture, why don't you?"

It turns out a certain Sakine (cough cough, me) has been staring at him...

"Oh... um... let's just go already." I grumbled as I stormed off into the elevator.

He simply sweat dropped and followed after me with a sigh.

God, Akemi- he's just trying to be nice and you are OBVIOUSLY not returning the favor!

The frustration built in me for myself could fill a house. I swear.

I'm always kicking myself because some how it's hard to express myself fully, escpecially around Kiyoshi.

Then he turned around and said something that set my heart off like a time bomb.

"Smile. It suits you."

* * *

***Tokyo Bay- ****Tokyo Bay **is a bay in the southern Kantō region of Japan, and spans the coasts of Tokyo, Kanagawa Prefecture, and Chiba Prefecture. Tokyo Bay is connected to the Pacific Ocean by the Uraga Channel.

***Shuri Castle- This castle was the palace of the Ryūkyū Kingdom and was built in as early as 1332. In 1945, during the Battle of Okinawa in World War 2, it was almost completely destroyed. In 1992, it was reconstructed on the original site based on photographs, historical records, and memory.**

** *Okinawa Churaumi Aquarium- In 1975, the World's Exposition or World's Fair was held in Okinawa, Japan at the Ocean Expo Park Okinawa Churaumi Aquarium. The aquarium was designed by Yukifusa Kokuba and was opened on 1 November 2002.**

**Lilarino- I actually like this chapter! I just hope you guys have the same opinion ^.^ erm now imma think for the question of the chapter~**

**Riria- Why does everyone keep on calling me a slut? QAQ**

**Lilarino- I dunno -,- and the readers PROBABLY dun care.**

**Anyways, I am sorry I did not update as often because school began on the 16th. I'll try to update as much as I can T^T**

**Thank you for your reviews and keep on participating at the contest~**

**Also, what's you fave pairing now that we added AkemIyoshi to the mix? ;D**

**I love your reviews and they fuel my burning passion to write to please review!~**

**Favorite, follow, and recommend too because those are also important~**

**Lilarino loves you all and have a good day!~ *blows a kiss***

**V**

**v**

**R&R AND F&F!~**

**V**

**v**

**VIRTUAL CAKE AND COOKIES ARE COMPLENTARY FOR MY DARLING READERS~**

**V**

**v**


	17. All Worth While

**Lilarino: Dajia Hao!**

**OwO I just felt that the regular greeting was getting old so I decided to mix it up a bit X3**

**In this chapter I'll add a side story about another OC pairing I came up with!**

**And here I have my friend (and editor) MomokoAlice, but call her Alice!~**

**Alice- INTERNET WARNING: watch out for pedobears DX**

**Lilarino- Yup... that's Alice ^-^"**

**Match making is so fun for me~**

**Also; I have picked my three and I used deductive reasoning to eliminate one (sorry T3T, but remember Lilarino loves all!) so it's between two...**

**The person who selected Yuki Takene and the participant who selected Zephyr Umbra (all will remain anonymous, only the winner will be recognized) are the two proceeding...**

**And it is SO FRIGGIN HARD to pick D'X (I'll most likely decide by the next chapter)**

**Well, thank you so much for being the best readers on fanfiction and I'll jump to the disclaimer**

**DISCLAIMER: LILARINOFANFICGODDESS DOES NOT OWN VOCALOID OR ANY CONTENT THAT HAPPENS TO BE LICENSED IN THIS STORY.**

**Enjoy, 'cause we love ya!**

* * *

**-Hayate's POV- (OC by: Rose from PinkRoseStories)**

(Full Name: Hayate Shimane  
Male or Female: Male  
Singing Genres: Punk Rock, Pop, Rock  
Hair Color/Style: Black, shaggy, but still good-looking  
Eye color: Blue  
Personalty: A Bad boy and kind of a player. Easily fits in and is SUPER outgoing. Knows how to break through any shy shell. And is pretty strong. Not very intelligent, but a musical prodigy. And is determined to get what he wants (even if he doesn't always get it). But he just plays games with most. However, he is kind and gives of a mysterious vibe.  
Alto, Soprano, Baritone: Kind of a deep voice but has a really good falsetto  
Character item(s): Drumsticks  
Body Type: 6'3", Built like Kaito, Light and flawless skin, too.  
Outfit: Bandages around his left hand, black skinny jeans. Red, short-sleeved v-neck with a fake, black tie on it. Wears a black vest over that.)

"So, how's it going between you and that American, have you not confessed yet?" asked my out spoken room mate Zephyr as he twirled the straw of his smoothie with his fingers.

The _'Blu Lounge'_ **(A/N: Yes, I meant to spell it that way xD) **on the seventh deck of the ship was modern, sleek, and refined with the dark granite counter top of the smoothie bar and the aqua booth seats.

**(A/N: Go to my profile if you are interested to see a picture. The link is there)**

"First of all; her name is Renee. And second of all; yes I have not confessed." I sighed with my chin propped on the palm of my hand and sipped my loquat smoothie.

"Come on, man! Hike up your skirt and say something!" he teased, playfully punching my arm with a harty chuckle.

"It's not as easy as if seems, dude."I murmured, letting the fingers of my free hand trace the sugared rim of the smoothie glass.

"Well let's think of some creative ways for this to work, we're on a ship for god's sake!"he boomed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Hmm... roses?" Hayate offered.

"Nah, too cliche." Zephyr rejected.

"Chocolates?" I shot back.

"Too melty."

"Secret message?" I questioned with a waver in my voice

"Too mysterious. This is the American we're talking about."

"Her name is Renee. And what's wrong about it?"

"Nothing... wait a minute I have an idea!" Zephyr exclaimed, rising from his bar stool, "Let's just say it's a good thing we could order ANYTHING we want on this boat!"

"What is it?"I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it, man! I got it all under control, just meet me at the room at eight!" He beamed with a grin as he playfully and slapped my back in playful manner.

"Oh god... whenever you say stuff like that it is never a good thing!" I exhasperate throwing my hands in the air.

"Psh, since when?" he asked, doubting what I had said.

"Hmmm. Like when you suggested it was safe to stick your head out of the kitchen window. We wasted four perfectly good sticks of butter. Four sticks." I spat bluntly.

"Ok, ok, yeah, yeah, yeah! So maybe THAT wasn't the brightest idea that ever came across my mind but this wil work. I promise you!" he surrendered.

A sigh was all that came off of me was I rolled my eyes.

He better not screw this up, or it would not be good for him...

"8 pm, eh? Fine... I'll let you do what you do, but no one can be hurt, humiliated, you get the idea." I laid down the rules with a stern expression and a contraditicting finger.

"Jesus, OK _mother_!" he teased, "Loosen up and mingle a bit before I have everything ready, got it?"

"Sure." I say grudgingly.

"Atta boy! Now, go out and 'em!" Zephyr grinned, as he shoved me, causing me to stumble forward.

Then, with my luck, at the corner was Renee and her rambunctious room mate Hoshi.

"... that's why you never put peanut butter in a wallet!" Hoshi finished with a smile, "Oh, wazzup Hayate?"

"Nothing much, how about you guys?" I answered.

"Well, Hoshi here was informing me of some 'interesting' advice she learned by life experience." Renee sweat dropped with a nervous giggle as she twirled a strand of her straightened hair twined around her finger.

Even if she didn't try, she looked amazing no matter what; her simplicity is what made Renee- well, Renee.

I softly chuckled in return, oblivious of what exactly her room mate had said before we had started this conversation.

"W~e~ell!~ We were going off to dinner, would you care to join us?" Hoshi offered with a wink towards Renee, then suddenly her cell phone went off.

"Sure! I'll pay the bill though." I agreed with a smile and a single nod.

Then Hoshi whispered something muffled into Renee's ear which earned her a dirty look.

"Brrrrrrrring! Brrrrrring!" went off Hoshi's phone, then making her eagerly fish for her cell phone in her pocket.

"Oh, guys, it looks like you to are on your own! I got some extra assignments to go to!" she chirped and skipped off, whistling merrily and leaving Renee and I behind.

"Well, I guess it's just us again." I chuckled.

"Yeah, it seems like it." she smiled back while flipping her dark brown hair to the other side.

"So, which restuarant would you like to go to?" I asked when I put a hand over her shoulder (quite a risky move, in my opinion).

"Hmm... maybe 'The Melting Pot' they have those in America, where I'm from." she asked as she looked up at me.

"Ok, whatever you want!"

_**Time Skip!~**_

_"_Hahaha! Stuck for how long, you say?" Renee laughed as we were at the dinner table was she was dipping a marshmallow into chocolate fondue after I told the recent story of Zephyr's head jammed into the

small kitchen window.

"Three hours." I say, also laughing.

It was a good thing to see Renee happy, her smile and laugh are infectious which I love in people.

"Would you like a box with that?" asked our waitress who was gexturing towards the remains of our dessert.

"Yes, please." I confirmed with a polite nod and a smile.

7:46 was what my watch had read under my table.

Good, I'd still be able to make it in time for Zephyr's scheme.

"That was great!" Renee beamed froom where she was sitting- which was on the other side of the booth.

"I'm glad you think so!" I responded, now getting out from my seat along with Renee doing so too.

We had paid the check, so it wasn't a 'dine and dash'.

Exiting the restaurant we were 'good-bye"-d with a grin and a 'Have a good evening!"

"Well, I'll see you around sometime!" I said as I smile.

"You too, good night!" she chimed in that amazing voice of hers.

As Renee walked off, her dakr brown- hotpink high lighted her trailed behind her.

This time, instead of simply curling or straightening it she braided a small strand of her the front and clipped it to the side of her head- it most definetly suited her blue floral dress she had on.

Now, running to my dorm I realized that it was only a matter of time that my room mate's plan would be a reality.

"Zephyr- open up." I demanded as I allowed my knuckles to rap against the hand-carved wood door.

With a click, the thing released and revealed about one hundred electric candles.

"Whadda ya think?" asked my room mate with a wink and a sly grin, "Awesome, huh?"

"DUDE! What are we going to DO with those things? !" I exclaimed as it felt like my eyes were as wide as tea saucers.

"Don't worry! This thing as a plot behind it! Alright, since she's Amerian she can read English, so in English lettering we will spell out with my army of these babies 'Be mine?' on the fiesta deck which is below her balcony!" he beamed.

"Hold on... this actually might work! C'mon, we've gotta get these things on to the fiesta deck- and fast!" I exclaimed, gathering about fifteen candles into my arms.

"Get the 'B' first!" Zephyr called out behind me as he too was collecting bundles of these objects.

**_Time Skip!_**

"Phew! Finally!" I panted in exhaust after we completed the phrase with the illuminated electric candles.

"Now, just send her the text and we'll be done!" Zephyr advised from his hiding spot- which in this scenario was behind a potted plant.

"Alright..." I agreed, though wavering.

This has most likely been the most nervous I've gotten.

The palms of my hands where damp with sweat and my knees grew weak of anxiety.

**Text to... Renee Thompson**

**Look down from your balcony :)**

**-Hayate**

Then my thumb jabbed the send button as I gulped.

No turning back now.

For sure.

Then a sharp vibration from my phone was felt in my hand which only meant one thing.

She had saw it.

**Reply from... Renee Thompson**

**Alrighty (:**

**-Renee**

Now I could her the faint steps of her brown leather boots against the beige tile above me as she came in sight.

Reading the message, she was at a state of total shock ( I only hope it's the pleasant kind) as her mouth formed an 'o' and a gasp escaped from it.

But there was also one word that I was anticipating to hear, "Yes."

And that made it...

All Worth While.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to Pinky of PinkRoseStories, since her birthday was two days ago! (*Cough, cough* when this chapter was SUPPOSED to be complete.)**

**This is my present to her and I REALLY hope she enjoys it!**

**In this side story, we will introduce another pairing~**

**So, behold!~**

* * *

_Fell From A Tree Top Part 1_

**-Okami's POV- (OC by: Oathkeeper24)**

I needed something to clear my mind, it was finally the weekend and we all had time to relax and put ourselves at ease and well...

*Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden seemed like the place.

Even though this is the week end, I had a few assignments to complete but those could always wait until tommorow.

With my red sun glasses on the sunlight had no toll on me- though; the heat was another story.

A shade of a near-by sakura tree (since it was the summer it hadn't bloomed yet) seemed as if it was inviting me under it.

Not only would it cool me down for a bit but across from it was a sea of water lilies which were guarded by shrubbery and a wooden fence, and the view of that couldn't be recreated anywhere else.

Birds merrily sang their songs and others around me too had something they were doing whether it was fishing or picnicking with family.

But suddenly I heard the numerous snaps of tree branches above me and a voice cried, "Watch out!"

Then, a petit girl who seemed vaguely familiar (I think from the seminar) with bright lime green hair tied in half-pig tales landed in my arms with a song book clutched in her hands.

Obviously, someone had homework for Ms. Megpoid.

"Ooo! Sorry!" she exclaimed as she rised from my lap and brushed herself off,"I'm Mika Karune! What's your name?"

"Oh... I'm Okami, it's nice to meet you Mika." I muttered, though this time I tried to make my voice more heard.

I couldn't help it; when it came to talking to girls I knew squat.

"Nice to meet ya, too!" she beamed with a toothy grin.

* * *

***Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden- ****Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden** is a large park with an eminent garden in Shinjuku and Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan. It was originally a residence of the Naitō family (daimyo) in the Edo period. Afterwards, it became a garden under the management of the Imperial Household Agencyof Japan. It is now a park under the jurisdiction of the national Ministry of the Environment

**Yup, that's chapter 17 everyone!~**

**I'm so sorry I didnt update sooner! T^T**

**Since school has came, I'm try to udpate once a week, ok? owo**

**I also have been asked of where I get my info for this story.**

**Two things: research, and paying attention in History classes XD**

**Anyways SEND IN SONGS PLEASE!~**

**Ideas are also welcomed, so those are too appreciated~**

**Thank you to those who reviewed, followed, favorited, and recommended! :D **

**I love all my readers!~**

**Anyways, R & R and F & F if you want to see a really happy Lilarino ^w^**

**-Xoxo from Lilarin-to da- O! XD**

**V**

**v**

**REVIEWERS GET COOKIES AND CAKE! :D THE BEST KIND; VIRTUAL!**

**V**

**v**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!~**

**V**

**v**


	18. I Know

**Lilarino: Privyet moi dolvna!**

**I really hope that you enjoyed the last chapter, so far I'm getting good feed back from it~**

**Anyways, in this chapter you'll get to know about Miyu (an awesome person's OC, specifically Fruitloops25) and maybe if I have time I'll sqeeze **

**in another POV :3 and I'll continue the OkamIka (OkamixMika) side story!~**

**I love you all and I try to write a better chapter every single time!**

**Also the winner of the oneshot collection story of FVS will be announced at the end of this chapter**

**Now the question for this chapter is what is your favorite chapter of Future Vocaloid Seminary? owo**

**Behold, a chapter! :D**

**DISCLAIMER!~**

**Riria: Lilarinofanficgoddess doesn't own Vocaloid or anything that happens to be liscenced in this following content! Happy now?**

**Lilarino: Much better now... ****Behold, a chapter! :D**

* * *

******-Miyu's POV- (OC by: Fruitloops25)**

(Full Name: Miyu Yazuki  
Male or Female: Female  
Singing Genres: Rock and alternative  
Hair Color/Style: messy red hair long down to ankles bangs near her eyes on the right side she has a small plait.  
Eye Color: Bright red  
Personality: Friendly, Funny, very random, easily offended, good at sneaking around, Clever, kind, mischievious, likes looking after little kids and an animal lover.  
Alto, Soprano, or Bearitone?: Soprano  
Character Item(s):Chocolate and a game console  
Body Type: slim, short  
Outfit: a black tank top with a red skull on it. Dark blue jeans with a rip on one knee and red converse.)

"Come on! Let's do something, I'm bored just staying here!" I huffed as my room mate Rei and I were drapping ourselves over the beach chairs on the pool deck.

"Well then, genius. What do you want to do in particular?" she countered, raising her white framed sunglasses that made a great contrast with her curly green hair.

"Anything BUT sit here and let my brain rot out in the sun, I mean- we're on cruise, there's sure something we can do!" I ranted with my hands balled up into fists.

"Take a look at that flyer, maybe it advertises something that we can maintain ourselves with." sheh suggested with shrug as she returned to her watermelon punch.

"Maybe I will!" I confirmed as I made my way to the pole on the other side of the pool.

On the very front of was bold red print 'Come to the Cruise dance! Where your best and be there at 8pm!'.

"Rei, we've got a dance to go to!" I holler behind me so she could hear.

"Great!" she yelled, When at?"

"Eight, so if we want to make it in time we better start getting ready now."

"Ok! Let's dry off then, lady!" Rei teased as she secured a towel around her waist and aroused from her chair.

"Yeah buddy!" I cheered as I ran ahead with a grin and a determined fist.

"Alright, let's get this thing open." she said while holding up the keys and coming froth to the dorm door.

"Come on! Make it quick- I'm starting to get all drippy!" I nagged playfully though what I stated was the truth.

Rei simply rolled her eyes with a joking smile as she opened it and gestured to get in.

I merrily skipped in and hopped into my bathroom (which by the way, is HUGE. About as big as my room back home!) and started warming the water.

The club-footed tub added just a touch of class and a tray of bath salts, assorted candy-shaped soaps, and bubble baths was balancing on the edge of it.

"This'll be fun!" I muttered to myself happily when the tub was filled and I was almost stripped down.

Bubbles aroused to the surface of the tub as I added a swing off lavender bubble-soaps.

A light aroma wafted around the room and I tried to savor every holy moment of it.

"Ahh..." I sighed in relief as my leg slid into the concoction of scents and fragrances.

My muscles had relaxed themselves and it felt amazing; a warm bath is the best after a swim, and I was ready to go to that dance!

All five fingers of a hand of mine traced the porceline rim when I sunk mysef low into the tub with only my eyes showing.

I really loved to sing, ever since I was just a small chilld I knew that that's what I wanted to pursue and that's whhat I was made for.

To sing.

To dance.

To spread my wings and fly.

So, I was practically over the moon when I recieved that acceptance letter.

_-Flash Back-_

_"Why do I have to get the mail?" I whined to my older sister Kaji as I was laid out on the couch, flipping through T.V channels._

_"Yes, now get off your butt and DO IT!" she yelled as she gestured me to go out the door with her laddle that she was about to spoon out red *miso soup with._

_"Fine!" I griped grudgingly while slipping on some flip flops and heading out to the condominium's mail box 'tree'._

_Since our parents had died in a car crash we had to stay with our grandparents for a while._

_Well, at least until Kaji could earn enough money for us to move out._

_All I needed to do was twist the key, and... ZWAM!_

_Mail time!~_

_"GAH! /why is this load so heavy today?" I groaned to my self as my arms were racked with stacks of envelopes, though there I was one in particular that took the majority of the space._

_"Wait a minute... Isn't this...? But it..." Quite obviously I was at a complete loss of words when what spelled out on the seal of the thing was 'FUTURE VOCALOID SEMINARY"._

_And that only meant one thing._

_Kaji, you're going to have to do spring cleaning with out me!_

_-End of Flash back-_

Suds and bubbles of the tub were now tickling my toes as they rocked along with the swaying bath water.

Why can't every day be like this?

Though, if you want show biz you're going to have to get the fizz!

"Oi..." I muttered as I adjusted myself on the porcelian tub with my two hands.

An abrupt knock rapped against my door with the words of Rei,"C'mon, Miyu! If you want to get your hair done, be out of that thing and make is STAT!"

Eh heh... well, heaven wasn't made to last forever- was it?

"Ok woman hold your pants, I'm coming!" I surrender while stepping out of the tub and wrapping a towel over my body.

Then, as I approach my way out of the bathroom I'm suddenly shoved into the chair of the 'grand vanity' **(A/N: BTW, and vanity is one of those make-up table-mirror thingies XD)**

"Alright, we gotta blow dry this thing." she says with a mischievious grin as she shoves the plug of the device in the electrical outlet.

Whatever she is doing- it CANNOT be good.

"Now, hold still!" she warned, "It might ever-so-slightly hurt."

Gulp.

Please god, I don't wanna die young, I don't wanna die YOUNG!

"Closing your eyes would be good, too." she added," I wanna make it a surprise!"

Picture this:

So here I am slamming my eyes shut, praying that my room mate won't singe off an ear or anything multi-tasking the skill of probably looking like a mess while she also heats up the curling iron.

Anything BUT normal, correct?

"Aieh..." I wince as she tightly twines my now dry crimson hair against the heated piece of metal.

"Hang in there... it won't me long." she promised in an encouraging tone.

I hope, Rei. I most definely hope...

A few tugs and grimaces later she finally completes her mission of making a certain Miyu miserable.

"Ok, open your eyes." she instructed as I heard the faint click of the switch, turning off the curling iron.

In the mirror is someonre I can't recognize.

"You sure that's me...?" I ask with a questioning eye brow lifted and a wandering finger pointed at the mirror.

"Duh, silly! Dont' go all denial on me!" she said as she softy punched my shoulder.

Rei did a great job, to be honest.

Spiral curls cascaded down my shoulder to my stomach in strands and I was in straight-up disbelief.

"It's normally impossible to get it curled like that!" I exclaimed in awe.

"Well, count on me to make the impossible occu~ur!" she sing-songed.

"Our dresses aren't going to just slip on us, are they?" I ask, now grinning and rising from the cushy stool.

"Suppose not!" she chuckled.

Ah, this soft carpet feels nice...

"No, that can't be it..." Rei murmured as she tugged a dress off of it's hanger which caused it to fall onto the plush floor.

Now sneaking up beside her, I too was scavenging through the the racks of clothes

"Oooo! Whadda ya think about this?" The greenete asked with a grin as she held a knee-length onyx dress with a flared skirt that was embroidered in rhine-stones.

"Go for it tiger!" I confirmed with a wink, though I was still remaining wavering on my decision.

Hm, should I go with the emerald or the ruby?

And at this moment I swear the hallelujah chorus was playing in the background at my honor because their behind it all was a stunning full length sapphire gown with a lovely strapless sweet heart neck line with

the most intricate diamond appliques and a pick-up layer skirt as the hip of it was precise jewel detail. **(A/N: I have both links for the dresses on my profile, the models also have the same hair styles I vision them in)**

With upmost excitement I desperately yanked the treasure off the rack and anxiously dashed to the dressing room.

The silk against my skin felt comfortable and surprisingly it was quite easy to slip into.

"Look at you!" Rei gasped with a goofy grin.

There she stood outside of my store looking great in grey boots and her hair tied back into a bun accompanied with a head band and covering her hands were black gloves that come to her wrists.

"No, look at you!" I gasped.

"Oh, I thought you also might need these..."she offered, holding up a pair of four inch ceruilian pump-heels .

"Ohmyfriggingodspankmyasswith alute **(A/n: I say that alot and I also have their shoes on my profile** XD) thank you!" I cheer, eagerly snatching them out of her hands and slipping them on.

"Ready to get our freak on?" she asked with gloved fingers skimming the door knob.

"Indeed, my friend- indeed." I confirmed with a mishchievious gleam in my eyes.

"This will be AWESOME!" she chimed.

"I know!"

* * *

**XD Through out this whole thing I was practically laughing so hard my room mate thought I had a seisure.**

**The reason is that this reminded me SO MUCH of my friend and I (me being Rei, them being Miyu) that it was almost scary o.o**

**Anyways, since I am SO anxious to get this off my chest, I will now announce the one-shot collection winner to congradualations...**

**PINKROSESTORIES!~ *confetti flies everywhere* Very soon you will get a PM from me explaining the process of creating it!**

**I looked over both finalists' stories and chose them because of their skill, but I with be using the runner-up's selection of Riria's love interest (Yuki Takene)... I know I'm horrible D':**

**I'm so happy, yet at the very same time I feel like a total turd because I had to eliminate someone...DX**

**Anyways, I shall continue the side story!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Fell From a Tree Top Part II_

"Well, are you gonna shake my hand or not, either way's fine with me!" she asked, though remaining cheery despite the fact that I left her hanging while I spaced out.

"Oh, sorry... nothing can never really bring you down, can it?" I asked though I almost immediatley slapped a hand over mouth.

Gah, please don't let that come off as rude...

"Nope, at least not yet! And I want to embrace that fact because it maintains a positive atmosphere!" she beamed as her green eyes remained as bright as ever.

I found her like a cat in some way, now matter where or how many directions your drop them from they always counter by landing right on their feet.

"Good for you." I said geniunely with a smile.

Wait a minute... me?

Talking to a girl?

Without a stutter?

It's almost too good to be true!

"I think the more I think positively, the more it rubs off on others... like a domino effect!" Mika exclaimed while holding up her index finger.

"That is a great way think..." I realized.

Mika was quite unique, and the rest of the day was exhilerating yet meanwhile eye opening.

But most memorable thing is that my solution, well-

Fell From a Tree Top.

* * *

***Miso soup -****Miso soup** is a traditional Japanese soup consisting of a stock called "dashi" into which softened miso paste is mixed. Many ingredients are added depending on regional and seasonal recipes, and personal preference.

**DA-YUM that was a short side story XD**

**I felt as if this chappie was rushed, but I got a lot done like announce the contest winner and wrap up the side story and all...**

**Anyways, remember that Lilarino loves you and that in order for me to love you more continue R & R-ing and F & F-ing!~**

**See you next chapter!**

**V**

**v**

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL!**

**V**

**v **

**REVIEWERS GET VIRTUAL DESSERTS!**

**V**

**v**

**FEEDBACK MEANS ALOT TO ANY AUTHOR!~**

**V**

**v**


	19. I Knew It!

**Lilarino: DADADADUDUDADA...DADADADUDUDADA... ICE ICE BABY!**

**Riria: Oh my god... whose idea was it give Lilarino sake? -.-***

**Momoko (MomokoAlice): *raises hand guiltily* owo"**

**Riria: Great, just great, it looks like I'LL have to take over. Alrighty, guys.**

**I wanna begin by saying thank you for the reviews! :D **

**Lilarino: THE MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD!**

**Riria: *covers Lilarino's mouth with her hand* Well...**

**I'm sure if Lilarino was sober, she'd thank you too!**

**Anyways, keep up the great work... thank god she prewrote this chapter!**

**Well, recently PinkRoseStories (an awesome person and extremely talented writer) has released a collections of oneshots all together in a story called _Living the Life, FVS Style!_so check it out as soon as you guys can!**

**Anyways, my twisted, drunk, little writter companion *cough cough* Lilarino does NOT own Vocaloid or any content that happens to be liscenced.**

* * *

**-Alice's POV- (OC by: Akalice)**

(Full Name: Alice Natsuko  
Hair Color/Style: Platinum blond with light brown highlight, that reaches her waist. Her hair has side bangs and she let it down.  
Eye Color: Light Purple  
Personality: She is a cheerful person but she is also stubborn. She can be scary if she is disturbed while she is reading books. And quite tsundere. (Exception, for her twin)  
Body Type: Sort of Petite, with small breast but not too small. She has white skin and somehow soft.  
Outfit: Simple T-Shirt (Any colour) with Black sleeveless hoodie. Dark brown shorts and also knee-length leather strap boots.)

"Are you sure you packed all the stuff?" I asked my room mate, Akemi as I was also scavenging for any possible belongings that we could have forgotten to pack.

"Positively sure Alice, now we've gotta get our butts off of this thing before it goes back to Tokyo. I did not spend time in sea sickness for nothing..." she grumbled, dragging two duffel bags behind her.

"Ok, whatever you say..." I sigh waveringly, now pulling a roller-suit case.

Let me put you in the scenario:

This is the morning where we FINALLY arrived to Okinawa after two days on a ship.

Yeah, the cruise was nice and all but I'm glad we're on land, for once!

"This trip shall be awesome!" I declared with a determined fist and a grin that would normally scare my twin brother, Ash.

"Whatever you, say squirt..." she chuckled while shaking her head disapporvingly and forming her lips into a goofy grin.

Our room had even smelt like Okinawa with the fain fragrance of plumeria and the wafting salty sea breeze.

My anticipation to explore was over the atmosphere because c'mon- this OKINAWA we're talking about!

The home of picture-perfect beaches, wonderful cabanas, and sun fun... sigh...

I cannot wait to have a sand fight!

"Watch your step!" Akemi advised in front of me as us two met a story of stair cases.

"Will do, chief!" I cheered with a mischievious grin and a merry salute.

"Plop, plop, plop!" chanted my substancial luggage as it collashed with each step, one at a time.

"Let's go ladies, the ship isn't going to wait for ya!" boomed Meiko-sensei at the bottom of the stairs, "Especially you sis!"

"Meiko..." grumbled Akemi while rolling her eyes.

"Thank you Sakine-sensei!" I beamed as she had held the glass door for us.

"Oh girls- remember when you arrive at your cabin you have only an hour and a half to unpack then you will meet with the others at the practice hall." Meiko had reminded from behind us.

"Sigh... she hasn't changed one bit." Akemi continued now whining.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked with glossy eyes.

"Nope, not in particular. She's still her loud mouth bossy self, and I thought teaching annoying kids would break her down..." she muttered with a huff while her arms were crossed.

"Ah, yeah Ash doesn't necessarily have the best sense of humor." I admitted smoothy while holding a hand on my hip.

Now us two were cruising along and were almost on our way to our shuttles.

"We take the blue one, right?" I asked waveringly to Akemi and trying to see if she could confirm my assumption.

"Yup. Well, atleast from what I can remember." she answered with a shrug.

Oh well, that shuttle was our best shot so why not give it a go?

Then sitting on the first step of of the double decker was none other than our second super visor, Ms. Megurine Luka.

"Akemi. I have you on seat 43. Alice. Seat 44." she plainly stated in a monotone manner.

"Got it!" I say while plopping my case into the luggage cart and skipping up to the second floor of the bus.

"This means next to 'him' again!" I whisper to Akemi with a wild grin and a wink.

"Oh shut up..." she muttered as her cheeks darked to a scarlet, just like a fire truck!

Then at that very moment, on his way to his seat behind us was none other than Kiyoshi himself.

Ash too was trailing behind him.

"Ooo! Here he comes!" I cheered though in an almost muted volume.

"Crap!" Akemi hissed while cupping her hans over her flustered face and hunching over so she wouldn't be visible from afar.

"Hey Alice." Kiyoshi had greeted casually, "Where's Akemi?"

"Oh, sorry... dropped something." Akemi had said (and lied) as she snapped back up then being the tsudere she is she has to add,"What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to make sure that you were alright after you stormed off on me at the cruise ship." he had explained with a sweet smile.

"How's it going Ashy Ash Ash Ash?" I chirped as I sat up on the opposite direction of the leather-cushioned chair on my knees.

"Well, and how must you be doing Alice?" he replied cooly while smoothly slidding into the chair directly behind me with a novel in hand- to specify it was Don Quixote by Miguel De Cervantes.

**(A/N: SADaksja! :D [Translation: I read that for a book report once! :D])**

"I'm guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuureat!" I yell as shortly after shushes were murmured through out the surroundings.

"Sheesh..." I grumbled while slumping back into my chair the proper way and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Please don't be *nee-chan driving.. PUH-LEASE don't be nee-chan driving..." Akemi chanted in a hushed tone as she was rocking back and for with her arms gripping her knees.

"Ok, soon we're going to take off students," blared Riria-sensei's voice through the speakers laid about in the bus, "So buckle them up!"

"Phew... Thank god Ms. Shion is driving, I didn't want to loose my breakfast..." Akemi sighed in relief.

I too was glad and felt a sense of thankfulness that luckily Meiko wasn't on the petal- I mean, I don't wanna die young!

"Much less hazardous than last trip..." Ash buzzed softly from under his book.

"Uhuh, safe to say that again..." Kiyoshi agreed in some what of a grouch,"Oh, Akemi! Not the scarlet fever AGAIN!" he now protested.

God, how friggin dense can that boy BE?!

And how transparent can Akemi BE?!

It is SO obvious that she's into him yet it seems as if he has some sort of window thingy totally BLOCKING him vision of it!

**(A/N: Hdsa gkhsjd la nisackskahsd sjadfhaskjgdf! XD [Translation: Gotta love Alice's vocabulary! I just imagine her just swatting her hands in the air, going into a hyper spell of frustration! XD])**

Ugh! It's so frustrating I just wanna throw a rock or something at each of them!

Curly locks over here is in the _oblivious_ and Cherry Head is in the _oblivion_...

Well, one day they've GOT to wake up- right? At least we all hope...

Across from us was Hayate and Renee. Sigh! Such a lovely couple I just wanna pinch their cheeks and dsakjidsehsa!

The couple has only been official for like three days and they look as if it's been three years.

Cupid, buddy this is a note for you- you definetly aimed the arrow correctly on this one!

"And then it went KABOOM and-and...!" Hoshi Nozomu had boomed while explaining some kind of situation to Zephyr Umbra.

"Psh..hahaha!" Zephyr chuckled while clenching his stomach with his hand.

"No, Nori I hope you know that if you put that trap there any one has the perfectly reasonable right to SUE US for it!" Shisu scolded to her younger brother as I guess was trying to rig something on the double decker.

"But c'mon, it'll only leave them in emergancy room for about.." now on his fingers Nori was counting the days.."Only three days over a week!"

With that statement I shuddered with the thought of lying in a gurnie and being loaded into an ambulance for I don't know what...

Man, they do have some 'interesting' people/wanna be singers they selected for this seminar.

My pale fingers were now subconsiously braiding my platnum blond hair which constrasted with my lavender eyes.

"Students, listen up." Riria had instructed as she slammed the breaks into the second of the three parking spaces,"When you go up that hill you will see Luka with your

, at the bottom of it Meiko will hand you a map and at the beginning of the bridge to your cabins I will wait to give you your cabin number. Understood?"

Now everyone was ambitiously scrambling out of their seats and out of the door.

I suppose I wasn't the only one almost dying of anxiety to explore this tropical terrain!

When the boys were out of sight I had the urge to ask this question," Had fun drooling over Kiyoshi?"

It was blurted out as suddenly my body sprang up frfom behind the opposing side of the cart of luggage.

"OHMYFRIGGINGOD, Alice you almost put me under cardiac arrest!" she cried with a furrowed brow.

"Weeeeeeell, did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Answer my question. pleeeeeeeeeeease!" I pleaded as my arms now steadily wrapped around her legs.

"Jesus... where is Ms. Megurine amongst all of this?" Akemi grumbled.

"Water break!" I answered with enthusiasum while showing no sign of giving out on clentching to her shins.

"Ok, maybe I do like him..." she admitted as her face again was morphing into a splended shade of tomato.

"Knew It!"

* * *

**Lilarino: Finally, I'm back... boy have I got a hangover.**

**Riria: Tell me about it! *glares at Momoko***

**Momoko: Eheheh... owo"**

**Lilarino: Anyways this is a message to some random flamer- First over all, GTFO if you don't even like the story and won't even give me constructive criticism in order to improve it. Other things I'd like to say is that I notified my police station and we have your computer TRACED (yes, I am VERY harsh on non-constructive flamers) so expect visits from authority every now and then because 'cyber bullying' is illegal in most countries such as yours. And yes, people have opinions but there is a FINE LINE between being not afraid to stand for it and EXPLOITING YOUR BUTT. Yes, some people perfer Twisted Paradox and I'm sure she's a good person but please do not compare me to her. Also how cowardly are you to hide behind a GUEST REVIEW?! Just take a gummy vitamin and go to bed, kid. Enjoy for visits from your juvenile officer every week!**

**Riria: WOWZA!o.o**

**Lilarino: Let this remind us all of how I have no pity or remorse for non-constructive flaming bastards! ^,^ Now to the side story! (Also, I may have links of the cabins on my profile! Check it out!)**

* * *

_Cruise Dance! Part I_

All students of the seminary were mixing and mingling amongst one another as the stereos were vibrating as the sound waves of the music were projected that loud.

"This is great!" Rin yelled to Miku who was wearing an aqua halter dress that swept her ankles.

"I know, right?" Miku shouted over the music in response, "Though I think someone spiked the punch!"

Rin was 'rocking' a knee high tangerine dress with a scooped neck line and a floral belt.

"This night will be interesting.."

* * *

**I soooooooo slacked...**

**Anyways R&R, F&F!**

**Vote which pairing you want to see a side story of in 'Living the Life, FVS Style!'**

**Love ya all, Lilarino OUT!**

**V**

**v**

**R&R AND F&F**

**V**

**v **

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**

**V**

**v**


	20. On A Blood Moon

**Lilarino: Hey everyone! I am so sorry this chapter is late! ;A; School work sucks!**

**Anyways, as usual all the kind reviews for the last chapter are hed dearly to me and you guys HAVE TO check out _Living the Life, FVS Style!_**

**With now two chapters!**

**I want everyone to thank, acknowledge and appreciate PinkRoseStories (the talented author who write Living the Life, FVS Style!) for her hard work and kindness!**

**It is a seriously amazing story so PUH-LEASE give it a go and see if it's for you. I guarantee that if you like this story you'll love this one even more.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: LILARINOFANFICGODDESS DOES NOT HAVE POSSESSION OF VOCALOID OR ANY cONTENT THAT HAPPEN TO BE LISCENCED IN THIS PUBLICATION.**

* * *

**-Sakurai's POV- (OC by: Vocaloidforever)**

(Full Name: Yuki Tanaka  
Male or Female?: Female (but she cross dresses)  
Singing Genres: Dance, Pop  
Hair Color/Style: Short strawberry blonde hair that reaches to her chin in the front and has the shortest layer in the back.  
Eye Color: Magenta  
Personality: She likes to act like childish and cute shota and although she hates to wear dresses and skirts she loves to cosplay. In her last school she is known as the "Kawaii Boy Idol" Because no one knew she was a girl. And she has an obsession with Yaoi, cross dressing, cosplay and strawberries  
Alto, Soprano, or Bearitone?: Soprano  
Character Item(S): A huge strawberry plushie  
Body Type: Petite and a flat chest  
Outfit: A dress shirt with ruffes on the chest area and a black low neck vest that show only the ruffes and sleeves of the shirt . Then paired with black shorts and white over the knee boots complete with a black bow tie.)

So here I am, being forced to sit on hard wood floor and developing a wonderful case of FBS (flat butt syndrome).

"Alright, maggots!"boomed the ground-shaking and boisterous voice of Riria-*sensei as her fifth hour class met in the vast main dance/collaboration studio of Future

Vocaloid Seminary's Okinawa campus. Then she continued on her instructions.

"Today we are going to incorporate the all songs and compositions you have formed in your 'Song Writing' class with Ms. Megpoid in order to learn to choreograph your

creations. All of you should have constructed a melody by now in Instrument class before we departed the main building for this cruise."

Murmurs and steady nods were spread around the massive studio.

I can not WAIT to have permission hop into that recording studio and finalize that master piece song of mine during vocals!

It really wasn't that long ago until my room mate Teresa and I had unpacked our things in that spacious cabin of ours.

-_Flash Back-_

_"Let's go, Sakurai! I REALLY don't want to get a tardy, ESPECIALLY from Ms. Megurine... she scares me.." Teresa had whined in her Spanish-accented voice as she left a bronze hand of hers on top of the silver door knob._

_"C'mon, Teresa! All else that needs to be done is my bath room stuff!" I called from the bathroom as I stood on knees while shoving a black zipper bag into the cabinet of the 'Jack and Jill' sink._

_She allowed a frustrated sigh escape from her lips then, tapped her foot anxiously._

_-End of Flash Back-_

* * *

**Yes, I am aware that Sakurai's POV is short, but TRUST me I'll squeeze it in SOMEWHERE XD**

**I'm going to use this chapter to fit in all the other short POVs.**

* * *

**-Ash's POV- (OC by: Akalice)**

"Woooooohooooooo! This is SO FUN!" cheered my twin sister Alice as she stood at the tip of the yacht in a plaid checkered lavender one piece halter swimsuit.

"Um... Alice? I don't think that's the safest idea..." Kiyoshi in his red shorts sweat dropped as he sat next to Alice's room mate, Akemi.

"Why not? You can have safetly and you can have fun. You can't have both!" she cheered while now waving her hands in the air.

The Takenes, Renee, Hayate, Zephyr, Hoshi, Akemi, Miyuki, Natalie, Natsume, Kiyoshi, Alice and I had rented a yacht-speed boat **(A/N: I got a link of it! And all the swimsuits too! Go to my profile, and there you'll see it.) **long with the teachers for the day to celebrate our first full day in Okinawa.

The others didn't want to come or already had something planned.

"Goddammit, who drank all the sake?!" grouched Meiko as she stormed out to the deck of the boat with a red string bikini on,"I know it's _you _Takene!" she accused with a condraciting finger pointed at Yuki who had on a simple pair of black swim trunks.

"Now, Meiko. Calm down, there are other alchohols and who knows if it really was him?" Riria defended (wearing a light purple floral print strapless one piece) as she then turned around to apologize and that Meiko OBVIOUSLY gets cranky with sake withdrawl.

"Actually, it was me." he stated.

"I _knew it_! I should have put money on that one!" Meiko boomed.

With a sigh Riria simply gave up and plopped down on the leather couch next to Shisu whom was comfy with a one piece red swim suit iin which had a bottom similar to the ones of shorts.

"Whoa, there's a blood moon!" Alice gapped in awe as she pointed at the copper sphere in the sky, yet again on the very tip of the ship.

"Everything bad is known to happen on a blood moon." I stated with a nod.

"Ugh! Don't be such a stick in the mud, Ashy Ash Ash Ash!" she huffed with an impatient stomp of her foot.

"Aren't you excited that soon it's going to be perfect whale watching time? It is said that in the night is when they are most active!" Kiyoshi said to Akemi whom was in a sp.

Then, you could have guessed that her face would have been a tomato but she retorted,"What's it to you?" but those words out of her mouth did not match her expression what so ever.

"Oooo, I LOVE whales!" a rambunctious frilly-pink swim suited Hoshi blurted while it seems as if she came out of no where,"They're just like big fishies!~ They're so cute I just wanna pinch their cheeks and dskabjkl!" **(A/N: You dunno how many times I say that XD)**

"God, Hoshi!" Natalie Scarlet (who had on a sapphire gather-halter garmet) exhasperated," Don't scare me like that again!" She was lying on the beige leather cushioned love seat next to Natsume (*cough cough* white swim trunks).

"Come over here guys, I see a tail!" exclaimed Renee with her hands developing a sturdy grip on the railing that lined the yacht's deck and her recent boyfriend Hayate by her side.

Now everyone was shifting to the right side of the boat to observe in an increased rate of length appart from the creature.

There it was, cold, slippery, dark navy, and and blubberful what was before us was a hump back whale.

"Whoa, it's bigger than I imagined..." mused Nori Takene as he gazed upon the ocean mammal.

"You can say that again.." Shisu responded in shock of its mass with eyes expanding to be the size of tea saucers.

"Hmmm, it's classified as a hump back whale, their binomial name being megaptera novaeangliae as they are placed in the 'balaenopteridae' family. These whales are found near coastlines, feeding on tiny shrimp-like krill, plankton, and small fish. Humpbacks migrate annually from summer feeding to mild climates such as Okinawa." I blasted .

Everyone shifted their attention towards me now, instead of the whale in which they were here for.

"Move along, people! Move along! Nothing to see here!" ALice ordered while making shooing hand gestures.

Well, you never know what happens on a blood moon...

* * *

**-Hoshi's POV- (OC: by Orange Tsundere)**

"C'mon, Renee! Jump in, everyone else is doding it!" I cried from the briney ocean water as all who was on the yacht made plummets into it.

Well, besides Renee of course.

"Fine.." she sighed grudgingly.

"Wooo! That felt great!" she chirped after she jumped in and now paddled towards me in that polka dotted pink tankini of hers.

"Told ya so!" I rang, now bobbing up and down in the sea.

"Whoa, it's unbelievable you know- the amount of fish in here!" she said with amazement after a brightly colored school of fish rushed pasted us.

"It's like a rainbow!" I happily remarked with sparkling eyes.

Reefs of coral and swarms of ocean dwellers were beneath us, living in almost another world.

Then, here comes a face full of icky-ness.

"Achkpoo!" I spat with an unpleasant look on my face, apparently ocean water does not taste good.

At all.

Not even one bit.

"The moon is so pretty!~" I exclaim to myself.

Well you never know what happens...

On A Blood Moon.

* * *

**+FVS SIDE STORIES OF AWESOMENESS!~+**

_You're Welcome!_

"This is soooo fun!" mused Miyuki as she sat upon a beach towel, observing the beach volley ball game with Natsume and Haru versus Zephyr and Hayate.

"Yeah.. guess so." Natalie muttered uncomfortabley while shifting in her beach wear.

"What's wrong?" her room mate asked with a look of concern.

The furrowed brow and hand gesture gave it all away.

"I dunno, it's just everything in this thing fits acccept the top... D-do you think it's because I'm flat chested?" Natalie asked hesitantly with a self conscious look and blush shading her cheeks, well... simply her whole entire face.

"Oh, come on Natalie! Are you REALLY going to fret over THAT?" Miyuki sighed.

"Hun, don't worry." advised Riria who happened to be settled right next to them as she occupied herself with a fashion magazine, "It's not as good as you think."

"Whoa!" shouted both students in shock," Where'd you come from?!"

"Oh, cute reaction." Riria giggled," I just happened to over hear you both, I'm over here after all. Anyways, having a big chest gives people some serious back problems so it's nothing to be proud of. And if whoever is, well. They're sluts."

Now it was the girls' turn to throw in a chorus of chuckles.

"Yeah, I may have had more of a decent rack in third grade than Miku does to this day but I'm not ever going to boast about it." she she stated plainly accompanied along with a shrug.

Natalie and Miyuki once again snickered, though there was no denying that the sense of awkwardness was lingering in the air.

"Well that actually did make me feel better about myself." said Natalie more positivley which made her grow more confidence.

Then comign out of Riria's mouth was a,

"You're Welcome!"

* * *

***Sensei- A suffix in Japanese for teacher, etc. a higher power or one that contains your respect.**

**UGh... so sore from cheerleading (There was a mix up with the try outs. Long story short, I can't get out of it).**

**Back hand springs HURT, people!**

**Anyways I feel as if this chapter is SOOOOO lacking!**

**I hope the next chapter wil have more action, I'm planning for the concerts to begin then.**

**URGENT: TELL ME WHICH SONGS YOUR OC CAN PERFORM OR WRITE ONE.**

**For those of you who already have, thank you!**

**Also, tell me which coupling you'd like to see soon out of-**

***KumOri (KumixNori)**

***AkemIyoshi (AkemixKiyoshi)**

***YukIria (YukiXRiria)**

***RenAte (ReneexHayate**

***OkaMika (OkamixMika)**

**or...**

***NatsAtalie (NatsumexNatalie)**

**Vote, vote,vote!**

**Review and Read and Favorite and FOLLOW!~**

**All are appreciated though everyone should know the consequences of a non-constructive flamer!~**

**Weekly officer visits! **

**Yay! No.**

**Sayonara, and Ciao for now!**

**V**

**v**

**R & R AND F & F FOR COOKIES AND CAKE, DIGITAL STYLE!**

**V**

**v**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANNA! ;D**

**V**

**v**


	21. We May Never Know

**Hello my lovelies!**

**In this chapter we have FINALLY arrived to the Okinawa concerts!~**

**This one will have little chunks of everything.**

**A girls' night out, planning some Halloween parties, and until they leave Okinawa I will have bits and pieces of the concert in the chapters.**

**Now you get to see your OC in action performing for the Okinawa audience.**

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**Each and everyone of them counts! ^w^**

**Now, sit back and watch Lilarino do her magic!**

**DISCLAIMER: LILARINOFANFICGODDESS DOES NOT OWN VOCALOID AND/OR ANY CONTENT THAT HAPPENS TO BE LISCENCED IN THIS PUBLICATION!**

* * *

A spatious crowd was very much anxious to see the Vocaloid 'hopefuls' in their element.

Everyone was up and murmuring as final touches were made at the stage.

"Up, up,up guys! Curtain call is soon so be ready for your numbers!" called Meiko back stage.

Costumes and glitter and makeup was now flyin gup into the air as the students and also teachers rushed for their introductions on stage.

"World's End Dance Hall is our intro all together, right?" asked Arisa to Kyoko as they both were ready to go.

"Yup di do!" chimed Kyoko when she looked at her self in the vanity's mirror.

A steady lime green had shaded her eyes and her reddish-brown hair was in a tight bun to the side of her head.

Her outfit that a tailor in her Fashion class had made was a crisp, white polo shirt accompanied with a black suspender skirt all coming together with a pair of black pumps.

"C'mon, guys! We're up in seconds!" boomed Riria in her drill sergaent voice as she clomped around the dressing rooms in her heels (also dressed up),"Students will wait back stage. Teachers will need their intro!"

"Hehehehe! I'm so excited Len!" Rin cackled with a grin that took up a vast majority of her face.

"Weeeell, I'm nervous." Len murmured followed by nervous chuckles.

Then Gumi sneaks up behind him,"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I promise you!"

"GAH! Bakaito get your fat ass up here now!" Meiko shouted, "You're going to be late! Don't you remember we have to introduce the show together?"

"Let's just get this gig over with." Luka remarked in a monotone expression.

"I'm going, I'm going. Sheesh! Women..." Kaito muttered.

Now, rising up to the stage on the platform the two were introduced to a sea of people.

"He-llo, Okinawa!" Meiko greeted as the crowd continued to cheer," Glad to see you're all doing okay!"

Now coming on stage were the rest of the teaching staff, which caused them to turn the cheer into a roar.

Now it was Kaito's turn for the microphone," We all have had the privilege to cooperate and turn these students into stars and now we present to you the future generation of vocaloids!"

Now prancing upon the stage were the students who had gotten in their beginning positions that Riria-sensei had taught them in dance class.

Blasting on the gigantic surround-sound speakers was the instrumental of 'World's End Dancehall'.

Then, as all of their microphones were turned on in unison a harmony of voices fitted to the melody.

Now some of the students were in dance formations, flipping and twirling across the rubber stunt floor though still maintaining to mesmerize the crowd with their vocals.

The costumes were black and white with a pop of bright color her and there but they had been custom made by a tailor.

Obviously, the students weren't skilled enough to sew their own quite yet even though they would have to in the Nokia Stadium concert.

Then, the red satin curtains meet to the middle of the stage after the opening performance andn you could almost hear the squeaks and the 'booms' from back-set.

Within a matter of seconds it revealed a new scene.

The scene of Alice Human Sacrifice, but with all teachers on act.

First Meiko had popped from behind a hedge of dead leaves with a crimson dress on accompanied by a white apron and frocks.

A silver, gleaming blade was clutched in one hand as the tale that she told with her singing was one of gore and violence.

"This new Alice deep in the woods...Was trapped as a wanted fugitive..." she bellowed in a sorrowful tone of voice.

Then, from up above Meiko was swooped into a steel enclosure and lifted twenty feet of the ground while finishing her part.

Now appearing from behind the alley of the set was Kaito with his trademark light blue muffler coiled upon his neck.

"The second Alice was a fragile blue one..." he began powerfully while nearing center stage.

Let's hope they don't mess this one up...

* * *

"This *onsen is great..." Luka sighed happily as she draped herself against the stone wall of the outdoor hot spring.

"Can't argue on that one." Meiko shrugged with a bottle of *sake in her hand.

"Whoa ho! This is hot!" Riria tensed as she slipped in, first by dipping a foot in.

"This IS good for my pores, right? It better be since I'm bathing in it." Miku said with an attitude.

"All I can say is that it's better than the time Meiko took us to that strip joint... I still get the nightmares." Riria shuttered.

"Never could I be more thankful for having the flu then." Rin stated with a hint of satisfaction planted on her face.

"And better then that one time you sent that one guy to the E.R." Gumi pointed out.

"Eheh..." Riria sighed with a nervous scratch of her head.

"How's your concert trainings?" Luka asked the group,"We have a tailor in for fittings tommorow and the kids'll begin to learn to ruffle fabrics."

"It's alright, I guess. Some of them can act beautifully though some look like they have major constipation." Meiko let out.

"Well, I know a student who can pull of an extravagant interview! It's amazing!" Miku squealed happily.

"I have some real poets in some of my hours." Gumi informed with a kind smile.

How could this night go wrong?

* * *

-**Miyuki's POV-**

"M'kay!" I exclaimed with triumph, slamming a blue print upon the substancial hand-carved wooden table.

Party planning is my specialty, so why not get jump starts on it?

"O-kay!" I beamed with a motivated manner to Natalie and Mika," So- we have the eldest Takene's birthday on the 18th coming up in about a week, then there's a certain Kiyoshi's birthday on the second of September."

"Yup! Then we have the *Obon Festival!" cheered Mika who was viciously observing the blue print while doing so.

"How about we celebrate Halloween.. like back in England!" Natalie suggested," A Halloween party would be superb, with candy and pumpkin headies! Oooo, I can see it now!"

"Hmmm... tell me more about this 'Halloween..." I asked observantly.

This foreign holiday seemed quite peculiar, though _interesting_...

"Well, everyone suits up as an unearthly being and there is candy. Loads of candy."

"I love me some candy!" Mika beamed with a wide smile, clearly obvious that she was up for the idea.

"Well then, I guess it's settled. Halloween it is." I decided, though maintaining my quizzical tone.

Might it be a freaky Halloween?

We May Never Know.

* * *

**This chapter was an utter FAILURE.**

**It was short, rushed, disjointed, and sloppy.**

**Please accept my apologies that I have now updated in quite a while.**

**I promise you that next chapter will be much better.**

**I literally rewrote this chapter 17 times, yet it was never quite satisfying.**

**Next one should be of Yuki Takene'sbirthday and it WILL BE BETTER even if I have to swear my blood on it.**

**Love you all so much, **

**Yo FanFic Mama,**

**Lilarino-XoXoXo**


End file.
